


Bole ist...

by schnaf



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 30,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wer ist Bole? Am Anfang steht nur so viel fest: Er ist einer von Emils neuen Mitspielern und der Spieler, auf dessen Bauernhof Emil nach seiner Ankunft in Braunschweig einquartiert wird. Doch mit der Zeit lernt er nicht nur Bole besser kennen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ... klein.

**Author's Note:**

> [Dieses Video hier](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AoigvhnBwBo) war eine der größten Inspirationen für diese FF. Dort könnt ihr auch gleich die Hauptperson, Emil Berggreen sehen. Sonstige Infos? Nicht nötig. Kommt alles im Text :D

**Titel:** Bole ist...  
 **Autor:** schnaf  
 **Pairing:** Überraschung.  
 **Wortzahl:** 30772  
 **Rating:** P16 Slash  
 **Genre:** Freundschaft, Romanze

~*~*~

Bole ist klein.

Das ist einer der ersten konkreten Gedanken, die Emil zu Bole hat. Und das ist nicht böse gemeint, nicht – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – von oben herab. Es ist einfach Fakt.

~*~*~

Es dämmert, als das Taxi endlich zum Stehen kommt. Also endgültig stehen bleibt – als sie durch die Stadt gefahren sind, mussten sie an mehreren Ampeln halten. Nun sind sie endlich angekommen.

Angekommen, ja. Nur wo?  
Emil hat eine Adresse von seinem Verein bekommen. Von seinem neuen Verein, dem Verein, bei dem er vorher unterschrieben hat. Er spielt jetzt in Deutschland, ganz aktuell. Sogar den Laktattest hat er heute schon hinter sich gebracht, dann war auch für ihn Feierabend angesagt. Feierabend mit Adresse und Taxifahrt.  
Boles Adresse. Man hat ihn bei einem Teamkollegen einquartiert. Und dort ist er jetzt angekommen.

Emil holt seine Koffer aus dem Kofferraum, dann fährt das Taxi wieder an und lässt ihn alleine auf dem Hof stehen. Und stehen bleiben ist tatsächlich das erste, was er tut. Er lässt den Anblick auf sich wirken, atmet erst einmal tief durch. In den letzten Stunden hat er so viel neues gesehen – seine neue Heimat -, da ist es echt entspannend, mal stehen bleiben zu können und etwas in Ruhe wahrnehmen zu können.  
Auch die Fahrt hierher fällt eher unter 'hektisch'. Das Auto war nun mal in Bewegung, alles ist an ihm vorbeigerauscht. Erst die Stadt, nicht so schnell, dann die immer dünner besiedelte Landschaft, wesentlich schneller. Nun steht er hier, mitten auf dem Land, nur ein Haus in Sichtweite – das Bauernhaus direkt vor ihm.

Hier wohnt Bole. Ziemlich idyllisch, muss er sagen. Das Haus zeichnet sich gegen die untergehende Sonne ab, der Hof ist ordentlich aufgeräumt und vermittelt trotzdem den Eindruck einer aktiven Landwirtschaft.  
Es erinnert ihn an Dänemark. Sieht danach aus, als hätten die Verantwortlichen bei der Eintracht recherchiert und nicht nur seine Torvideos angesehen. So haben sie herausgefunden, dass er in Dänemark auf einem Bauernhof gelebt hat und passenderweise hatten sie einen Spieler mit Bauernhof parat.  
Es fühlt sich an wie nach Hause kommen. Und das ist nach den ersten paar Stunden in einem fremden Land sehr, sehr angenehm.

Als plötzlich hinter einem der Gebäude ein Mann auftaucht, fühlt Emil sich erst recht nach Dänemark zurückversetzt. Fast erwartet er, die Stimme von Mads zu hören, in der immer ein Lachen mitschwingt, zu hören, wie er ihn neckt, weil er herumsteht und träumt.  
Aber er ist nicht in Dänemark und das ist nicht Mads. Natürlich weiß er das, trotzdem bleibt die Erinnerung an Mads hängen und legt sich über die Realität.

Der Mann – das dürfte dann wohl Bole sein – kommt näher, begleitet von einem Hund. Er ist schwarz, etwas größer und hüpft neben Bole hin und her. Ein zufriedener Hund, urteilt Emil. Nicht übermäßig überdreht, er entfernt sich nicht allzu weit von Bole, aber so wie er umher tollt, sieht man, dass er zufrieden ist.  
Und gleichzeitig hat er immer noch Mads vor seinem geistigen Auge, Mads, der einen Hund in ähnlicher Größenordnung hat, nur langhaarig und nicht pechschwarz, sondern golden.

Erst als Bole nur noch wenige Meter von ihm entfernt ist, löst sich das Bild von Mads auf. Denn Bole sah nicht nur wegen der Perspektive so klein aus – er ist es wirklich. Nicht unterdurchschnittlich klein, denkt Emil, ein Fußballer der unteren Größenordnung eben. Und trotzdem richtig klein. Weil er bis zum Moment der Erkenntnis damit gerechnet hat, einen Mann, der seine 1,94 Meter noch toppt, zu sehen.

„Hallo, du -“

Bole kommt nicht dazu, seinen Satz zu vervollständigen – sein Hund kommt ihm davor. Er rennt zu Emil und beschnuppert ihn. Ah, offensichtlich kein Hund, der keinen Fremden auf seinem Hof duldet. Oder er hat schon gelernt, dass er nicht als Fremder gilt.  
Emil geht in die Hocke und tätschelt ihm den Kopf. Seine Angst vor Hunden hält sich in Grenzen, die Vorsicht stellt er immer hinten an, vor allem, wenn er so begrüßt wird.

„Na dig? Du er en smuk hund!“

Er kann einfach nicht anders, er verfällt in seine Muttersprache. Bei Hunden muss er nun einmal sinnloses Gebrabbel von sich geben und das kann er am besten auf Dänisch.  
Aber es stimmt, der Hund ist wirklich schön. Ein tiefschwarzer Labrador mit kurzem seidigem Fell... Ihm fällt sofort auf, dass er dafür, dass er auf einem Bauernhof lebt, ziemlich sauber ist. Wahrscheinlich ist er mehr Haus- als Hofhund.

Plötzlich geht auch Bole in die Hocke, er schnipst dem Hund gegen ein Schlappohr. Dafür erntet er ein leises Wuffen.

„Mensch Poldi, das ist ja ein Empfang.“

Er spricht Deutsch, Emil versteht kein Wort. Doch vom Tonfall ausgehend war das nicht an ihn gerichtet, sondern an den Hund. Zumindest würde er sich merkwürdig vorkommen, wenn Bole so mit ihm sprechen würde.  
Dann hebt Bole seinen Kopf, grinst ihn kurz an und erhebt sich wieder. Emil tut es ihm gleich.

„Also, ich bin Bole.“

Ja, jetzt spricht er wirklich mit ihm. Nicht so überdreht und vor allem auf Englisch.  
Emil ergreift die Hand, die Bole ihm entgegen streckt und schüttelt sie.

„Emil.“  
„Mein neuer Mitbewohner.“

Sein neuer Mitbewohner... Endlich kommt Emil dazu, Boles Eindruck auf sich wirken zu lassen. Mads und der Hund sind nun in den Hintergrund gerückt.  
Sieht sympathisch aus, soweit er das nach den paar Worten, die er bis jetzt gesagt hat, beurteilen kann. Offenes Lächeln, eine Ausstrahlung, die Emil irgendwie sagt, dass Bole echt in Ordnung ist.  
Und dann lenkt ihn auch schon wieder der Hund ab. Er stupst gegen Emils Bein, Bole lacht. Auch sein Lachen klingt sympathisch – so, als wäre er jemand, der gerne und ganz ungezwungen lacht.

„Ach, und das ist Poldi.“

~*~*~


	2. ... verständnisvoll.

Bole ist verständnisvoll.

An Emils erstem Abend in Deutschland fällt es ihm schwer, die Balance zwischen ankommen im Sinne von 'zur Ruhe kommen' und ankommen im Sinne von 'die neue Heimat kennenlernen' zu finden. Aber Bole hilft ihm dabei.

~*~*~

„So, Poldi, jetzt lass' den armen Emil mal in Ruhe.“

Bole packt den Hund – Poldi – am Halsband und zieht ihn etwas zu sich, Poldi gehorcht und lässt von ihm ab.  
Seine Worte gerade waren wohl wieder an den Hund gerichtet. Es war wieder Deutsch, außerdem meint er, jetzt, wo er den Namen des Hundes kennt, genau diesen Namen herausgehört zu haben.  
Lange geht seine Schonfrist nicht mehr, bald ist Deutsch nicht mehr nur die Sprache, mit der Poldi angesprochen wird. Dann muss auch er das verstehen.

„Komm, wir gehen rein.“

Emil nickt. Er greift nach seinen Koffern, doch Bole kommt ihm zuvor – er lässt Poldi los und übernimmt das größte seiner Gepäckstücke.  
Natürlich würde er das nicht unbedingt zugeben, aber es fühlt sich gut an. So langsam kann er die ganzen Koffer nicht mehr sehen, er will sie nicht länger durch die Gegend tragen.  
Gleich hat er es überstanden.

Während sie sich dem Haus nähern, beginnt Bole, ihn zu seinem bisherigen Deutschland-Aufenthalt zu befragen. Wann er angekommen ist, was er alles gemacht hat, was er gesehen hat, wie es ihm gefällt... Emil versucht, die Fragen so wahrheitsgemäß wie möglich zu beantworten, allzu viel kann er dazu jedoch noch nicht sagen.  
Trotzdem nett von Bole, dass er sich dafür interessiert.

Dann sind sie endlich am Haus angekommen. Bole öffnet die Haustüre, Poldi stürmt sofort hinein und verschwindet durch eine der geöffneten Türen. Emil geht da etwas langsamer vor, er zieht erst einmal Jacke und Schuhe aus, bevor er Bole mit seinem Gepäck in den ersten Stock folgt.  
Er führt ihn zum Gästezimmer – zu seinem neuen Zimmer.

Ein Zimmer wie auf einem Ferienhof. Neutral eingerichtet, trotzdem gemütlich. Vor allem das breite Bett zieht Emils Aufmerksamkeit auf sich – es ist so lang, dass es auch für ihn ausreichend ist. Bemerkenswerte Weitsicht vom kleinen Bole...  
Der räuspert sich, zieht damit seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Das ist dein Zimmer. Du kannst dich umschauen, aufräumen, was du willst – das Bad ist das Zimmer am Ende vom Gang, wenn du was brauchst oder fertig bist, bin ich in der Küche, die Treppe runter, die Türe gleich rechts. Ich mach' schon mal Abendessen, ist Spaghetti Bolognese in Ordnung?“

Emil nickt, mehr bringt er nicht zustande. Bole hat ihn etwas überrollt. Aber er erwartet auch keine ausführliche Antwort. Kaum hat er zugestimmt, verlässt er das Zimmer und kurz darauf hört er seine Schritte auf der Treppe.

So. Und jetzt?  
Er geht hinüber zum Fenster, schiebt den Vorhang zur Seite. Das ist also die Aussicht von seinem neuen Zuhause aus – das ist sein neues Zuhause.

Der Blick aus dem Fenster geht hinaus auf eine Wiese, rechts sieht man noch eine Ecke vom Stall. An der Wiese grenzt ein Wäldchen an, drumherum befinden sich weitere abgezäunte Felder.  
Was davon gehört zu diesem Hof? Welche Tiere leben hier? Wie kommt Bole dazu, Bauernhofbewohner zu sein? Wer lebt hier sonst noch? Es ist an der Zeit, dass er Bole ausfragt, ihn zu seinem neuen Wohnort befragt.

Damit hat sich aber immer noch nicht geklärt, was er jetzt tun soll. Sein Blick fällt auf die Koffer, die mitten im Zimmer stehen. Eigentlich sollte er sie ausräumen, aber dafür hat er heute keinen Nerv mehr. Reicht, wenn er sie etwas zur Seite stellt, häuslich einrichten kann er sich morgen auch noch.

Also runter zu Bole. Er folgt seiner Wegbeschreibung – Treppe runter, die Türe gleich rechts. Volltreffer, dort steht Bole am Herd und kocht. Aber selbst wenn er eine andere Türe genommen hätte, wäre er richtig gewesen, stellt Emil fest. Der Raum, in dem er jetzt steht, ist ziemlich groß. Er steht jetzt im Küchenteil, links von ihm, nur durch eine Kochzeile von der Küche abgetrennt, ist das Esszimmer, das Platz für einen Esstisch und mehrere Regale sowie Poldis Hundekörbchen bietet. Dort ist eine zweite Türe zu sehen und wenn er sich nicht täuscht, müsste hinter einem der Regale noch eine dritte sein.

Sowohl Bole als auch Poldi blicken auf, als sie bemerken, dass er den Raum betreten hat. Poldi erhebt sich von seinem Kissen, man hört das Trappeln seiner Pfoten auf den Holzplanken sogar über den Küchenlärm hinweg. Sein Besitzer grinst ihn an.

„Wow, er mag dich.“

Ja, sieht ganz danach aus. Wieder geht Emil in die Hocke, Poldi schiebt seinen Kopf zwischen seine Hände und lässt sich von ihm kraulen. Zeit für seine erste Frage.

„Welche Tiere gibt es hier noch?“

Ziegen, stellt er fest, als sein Blick durch den Raum gleitet. Auf einem Bild ist Bole mit einem Ziegenbaby zu sehen – er hat das Tier auf dem Arm und grinst ganz breit. Bauernhofbesitzer aus Leidenschaft...

„Poldi kennst du ja schon, ansonsten... Ziegen. Mehr haben wir noch nicht. Aber das kommt irgendwann noch, hoffe ich.“

Bole wendet sich wieder seiner Pfanne zu, in der er das Hackfleisch anbrät. Trotzdem hat Emil noch kurz sein Gesicht gesehen. Das Thema ist wohl keines in der Richtung 'Hat sich zeitlich nicht ergeben', Emil glaubt zu erahnen, dass mehr dahinter steckt. Vorerst will er da aber nicht nachhaken.


	3. ... ehrlich.

~*~*~

Bole ist ehrlich.

Schon am ersten Abend stellt Emil fest, dass Bole kein Blatt vor dem Mund nimmt – und das auch im positiven Sinne. Er vertraut Emil schnell und sieht keinen Grund für übermäßige Geheimnistuerei.

~*~*~

Es war eine gute Entscheidung vom Verein, ihn zu Bole zu stecken. Er fühlt sich wohl im Haus, Bole ist richtig gastfreundlich und auch allgemein freundlich, außerdem stellt Emil gerade fest, dass er zudem gut kochen kann. Ja, er ist hier gut aufgehoben.

Sie sind immer noch alleine. Also er, Bole und Poldi. Bole hat auch keine Anstalten gemacht, einen weiteren Bewohner dazu zu bewegen, sich zu ihnen gesellen. Na ja, er tippt darauf, dass Bole ihn sofort allen vorgestellt hätte – nur bei den Ziegen hat er eine Ausnahme gemacht, vorher hat er ihm gesagt, dass er ihm die morgen bei Tageslicht zeigt.  
Treibt Bole wirklich alleine einen Bauernhof um?

„Wohnst du alleine hier?“  
„Momentan schon.“

Okay, jetzt ist er... nicht viel schlauer. Was meint Bole damit? Was ist da los?  
Bole bemerkt seinen Zwiespalt. Er schluckt die Nudeln herunter, die er sich gerade in den Mund geschoben hat, dann klärt er Emil auf. Schonungslos und ehrlich, ohne um den heißen Brei herum zu reden.

„Wir haben den Bauernhof zu zweit gekauft. Aber mein Freund ist zurzeit in Augsburg. Deshalb wohne ich alleine – jetzt mit dir – hier, deshalb haben wir bis jetzt nur Ziegen. Alleine schaffe ich nicht mehr.“

Ehrlich und direkt. Das ist wohl einer von Boles prägnantesten Charakterzügen.  
'Boyfriend'. Er hat ganz eindeutig 'boyfriend' gesagt, der Mann, mit dem er eigentlich hier lebt, ist sein fester Freund. Und Bole gibt das einfach so zu.  
Nein, er gibt es nicht zu. Für ihn ist es nichts, was er 'zugeben' muss. Es ist für ihn normal und wenn es für einen anderen nicht normal ist, ist das nicht sein Problem. Bemerkenswerte Einstellung, findet Emil.

„Wie lange ist er da? Spielt er da? Ist er überhaupt Fußballer?“

Für einen kurzen Moment sieht Emil, dass Bole doch nicht so tough ist, wie er tut. Wenn er sich nicht täuscht, wirkte Bole ganz kurz erleichtert. Erleichtert darüber, dass er nicht auf die Sache mit der Beziehung eingegangen ist – erleichtert darüber, dass es für Emil nicht unnormal ist. Irgendwie wäre es doch ein Problem für Bole, wenn er das nicht einfach so hingenommen hätte.  
Emil ist froh, dass er das Richtige gesagt hat. Er mag Bole, auch mit festem Freund, er ist froh, hier wohnen zu dürfen.

„Ja, er ist Fußballer. Er hat sogar mal in Augsburg gespielt, aber dann kam er nach Braunschweig. In Augsburg ist er wieder, weil er zurzeit verletzt ist und die die besten Ärzte haben. Wie lange er da noch ist... Ich weiß es nicht.“

Damit hat er alle Antworten bekommen, die er haben wollte. Trotzdem ist das Thema noch nicht erledigt. Bole isst nämlich nicht weiter, sondern stochert lustlos in seinen Spaghetti herum. Den Kopf hat er auf der Hand abgestützt.  
Er will nicht übermäßig neugierig sein. Aber wenn Bole, der aufgeschlossene, fröhliche Bole mit der positiven Grundausstrahlung, plötzlich so in sich zusammensackt, kann er das nicht einfach so stehen lassen.

„Schwere Verletzung?“  
„Mhh.“

Eigentlich will er gar nicht weiter darauf herumhacken. Lieber würde er den Mantel des Schweigens darüber breiten und so tun, als wäre alles gut. Doch wenn Bole nicht so tut, als wäre alles gut, kann er das auch nicht.  
Vielleicht hilft es ihm ja, darüber zu reden.

„Ja, ist eine schwere Verletzung. Hat er sich noch vor Beginn der Saison zugezogen und seitdem...“

Bole zuckt mit den Schultern, doch immerhin rollt er danach wieder Nudeln auf seiner Gabel auf. Es geht bergauf, denkt Emil.

„Ist halt eine blöde Situation. Er ist so weit weg und wir wissen nicht, ob er überhaupt noch mal fit wird...“

Kurz starrt er ins Leere, die Nudeln drohen, von seiner Gabel zu rutschen. Doch dann setzt er sich ruckartig auf und sieht Emil an.

„Okay, genug Trübsinn geblasen. Wir geben die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass er wieder fit wird. Alles wird gut.“

So gefällt ihm Bole schon viel besser. Klar, er will ihm seine Sorgen nicht verbieten, aber die Rolle des optimistischen Kämpfers passt viel besser zu ihm als die des verzweifelten Grüblers. 

~*~*~


	4. ... verfressen.

Bole ist verfressen.

Als Emil seinen neuen Mannschaftskollegen von dieser Erkenntnis erzählt, lachen sie ihn aus. Nicht etwa, weil er falsch liegt, das tut er nämlich wirklich nicht. Sie finden es nur lustig, dass er das nicht schon beim ersten Essen bemerkt hat.

~*~*~

Der erste Morgen in Emils neuem Zuhause beginnt ganz ruhig. Als er aufsteht, hört er keinerlei Autogeräusche, dafür das Zwitschern der Vögel und beim Blick aus dem Fenster stellt er fest, dass auf der Wiese ganz bilderbuchmäßig zwei Rehe grasen.  
Auch im Haus ist es ruhig. Erst als er sich der Küche nähert, hört er von dort ein Klappern.

Bole ist auch schon wach. Er deckt den Tisch und summt dabei zu einem Lied, das im Radio läuft. Im Körbchen neben der Türe liegt Poldi und schläft. Dabei schnarcht er, als hätte ihm jemand eine Wäscheklammer aufgesetzt.  
Aha, der wunderschöne, gut erzogene Hund schnarcht also. Niedlich.

„Guten Morgen.“

Kurz nimmt Bole den Blick vom Tisch, um ihn anzulächeln. Wahnsinn, der Kerl ist sogar in der Früh gut gelaunt.  
Und damit erinnert er ihn wieder an Mads. Mads war auch so – gleich vom ersten Wort an brauchbar, nicht unbedingt aufgedreht, aber auch nicht komplett verschlafen. Ja, er selbst ist auch kein übermäßiger Morgenmuffel, aber... Er mochte das. Er fand es schön, von einem wie immer freundlichen Mads begrüßt zu werden.

„Morgen. Hungrig?“  
„Mh.“  
„Was willst du trinken? Tee, Kaffee, Wasser?“

Emil nimmt den Tisch unter die Lupe, sieht sich an, was Bole alles hergerichtet hat. Viel, das kann er schon mal sagen. Wurst, Käse, Brot, Müsli... Beim Müsli stoppt er. Mehr braucht er gar nicht.  
Würde an und für sich passen. Aber er will das Bole mitteilen und weiß nicht, ob das Wort für Müsli auf Deutsch oder Englisch dem dänischen Wort ähnelt.

„Ich esse Müsli. Die Milch reicht. Heißt es 'Müsli'?“

Bole grinst ihn an, dabei zieht er einen Stuhl zurück und nimmt am Tisch Platz. Emil tut es ihm gleich, zumindest zweiteres.

„Ja, auf Deutsch schon. Englisch weiß ich nicht. Hier.“

Er schiebt Emil das Glas mit dem Müsli hinüber. Für sich selbst nimmt er eine Scheibe Brot aus dem Brotkorb und beginnt, sie großzügig zu belegen. Eine Schicht Wurst, ein kritischer Blick, noch eine Schicht Wurst, noch ein kritischer Blick, eine einzelne Scheibe Wurst, ein bisschen Gemüse – Tomaten, Gurken, Salat -, eine Schicht Käse, wieder ein kritischer Blick, dann ein zufriedener Blick und eine Handvoll Schnittlauch. Mit diesem Kunstwerk steht er auf und verfrachtet es in die Mikrowelle.  
Das alles beobachtet Emil aus dem Augenwinkel, während er Müsli in eine Schüssel schüttet und Milch dazu gibt.

„Brauchst du noch etwas?“  
„Ich habe alles, danke.“

Kurz darauf ertönt das 'Pling' der Mikrowelle, Bole holt seine Kreation heraus und trägt sie zurück an den Tisch. Nun sieht er sehr zufrieden aus.

„Und? Was hast du heute vor?“  
„Äh... Ich weiß nicht.“

Davon hat er tatsächlich noch gar keine Ahnung. Der Tag der Ankunft war gestern – der Tag, an dem er ständig unterwegs war, neue Dinge gesehen hat, den Vertrag unterschreiben musste, abends, als er endlich Internetzugang hatte, allen, die er in Dänemark zurückgelassen hat, mitteilen musste, dass er gut angekommen ist... Ab heute beginnt der Alltag. Klar, er muss sich erst einmal einfinden, aber das normale Leben in Deutschland geht jetzt los.  
Jetzt müsste er nur noch wissen, wie sein normales Leben in Deutschland aussieht. Das Frühstück ist schon mal ein guter Anfang, nachher steht sein erstes richtiges Training an, ansonsten ist er komplett blank.

Doch ein Teil seines neuen Alltages sitzt ihm gegenüber. Und Bole hat gleich einen Vorschlag parat.

„Wollen wir nachher etwas für dein Zimmer einkaufen gehen? Ist noch ziemlich steril da drin...“

Das ist nicht nur ein Vorschlag, das ist viel mehr. Es unterstreicht das, was er schon die ganze Zeit spürt.  
Bole hat ihn von Anfang an willkommen geheißen. Und zwar nicht nur vorübergehend. Das Zimmer, in dem Emil untergebracht ist, nennt er seitdem nicht mehr „Gästezimmer“, sondern „Emils Zimmer“, Emil durfte gleich am ersten Abend seine DVDs in das DVD-Regal im Wohnzimmer einräumen und jetzt will er auch noch dafür sorgen, dass „Emils Zimmer“ so richtig zu seinem Zimmer wird.

Es ist richtig schön, sich hier so gut aufgehoben zu fühlen – hier einen Fels in der Brandung zu haben. Er hat einen festen Wohnsitz, keine Übergangslösung und für all die anderen Hürden, die auf ihn zukommen, hat er Boles Unterstützung.

„Das wäre echt gut.“

Emil würde gerne so viel mehr sagen, würde Bole gerne mitteilen, wie viel ihm das bedeutet, wie wohl er sich hier dank Bole fühlt, wie sehr ihm Bole schon alleine mit einem solchen Satz hilft. Doch bevor er auch nur ansatzweise weiß, wie er das ausdrücken kann, ist das Thema für Bole auch schon erledigt. Er grinst ihn kurz an, dann widmet er sich wieder seinem Frühstück.  
Bole ist kein Mann der großen Worte. So langsam bekommt Emil den Eindruck, dass ihm das Gefühl, jemandem zu helfen, echt viel bedeutet – und das Lob dafür so gut wie gar nichts. Gut, vielleicht ist Bole kein barmherziger Samariter, aber zumindest auf seinen Umgang mit Emil trifft das zu.

Apropos Frühstück: Bole ist kein Mann der großen Worte, dafür aber ein Mann der großen Portionen. Sein wirklich ziemlich groß geratenes Brot ist schon so gut wie verschwunden, während Bole sich die Reste in den Mund schiebt, gleitet sein Blick über den Tisch und man sieht, dass er gedanklich den nächste Gang vorbereitet.

„Hast du immer noch Hunger?“

Bole nickt mit vollem Mund. Dabei greift er nach einer neuen Scheibe Brot – sein Teller ist so gut wie leer, er kann weitermachen.  
Erst jetzt wird Emil bewusst, was ihm gestern aufgefallen ist. Als er gesehen hat, wie viel Bole gekocht hat, hat er sich gefragt, was er von ihm erwartet – er ist zwar ziemlich groß und auch nicht besonders zierlich, aber ganz so viel isst er dann doch nicht. Es hat sich dann jedoch herausgestellt, dass nicht Bole ihn über-, sondern er Bole unterschätzt hat. Der Kleine ist ein fleißiger Esser.

Darf er aber gerne sein. Emil kann sich schlimmere Macken vorstellen und solange Bole ihm nichts wegfuttert, ist alles in Ordnung. Boles Statur kommt also nicht von ungefähr – Emil möchte ihm nicht unterstellen, dass er dick ist, das meiste sind wohl Muskeln, aber auch die benötigen einiges an Input.

Um genau zu sein, wertet er das als Pluspunkt für Bole. Solange er hier ist, ist die Verpflegung in diesem Haus gewährleistet, bei ihm verhungert garantiert niemand. Es sei denn, er isst einem alles weg, aber für so etwas ist er viel zu freundlich, tippt Emil.

Und wenn Bole so viel isst, kann er ja auch noch mal...  
Emil sieht es schon kommen. Wenn Bole ihn dazu anstachelt, ruhig etwas mehr zu essen, und das andersherum vielleicht ähnlich aussieht, können sie wohl bald ihre Karrieren als Fußballer an den Nagel hängen und zum Sumoringen wechseln.  
Ja, Bole ist als Mitbewohner ein absoluter Glücksgriff.

~*~*~


	5. ... verrückt.

Bole ist verrückt.

Wer benennt schon seine Ziegen nach seiner Lieblingsschlagersängerin?  
Also, bei Emil scheitert es schon an der Vorstellung, überhaupt erst eine Lieblingsschlagersängerin zu haben, aber dann auch noch ihren Namen für die Haustiere borgen... Er weiß nicht so recht.

~*~*~

Der Kies knirscht unter ihren Stiefeln, ansonsten ist es fast völlig still. So still, wie es nun einmal auf dem Land sein kann. Kein Autolärm, dafür ein fernes Meckern – das dürfte wohl eine der Ziegen sein, zu denen sie gerade laufen. Dann ist da noch das Getrappel von Poldis Pfoten, das nicht so recht zum monotonen Geräusch ihrer Schritte passt, außerdem zwitschern vereinzelte Vögel. Klingt so, als hätten sich die wenigen Vögel, die nicht in den Süden geflogen sind, zusammengerottet, um ihr Morgenkonzert abzuhalten.

Die Stiefel... Er hat die Gummistiefel von Boles Freund bekommen. Torsten heißt er, das weiß er jetzt. 'Torstens Stiefel' hat Bole gesagt. Sie passen ihm recht gut, Torsten hat also eher große Füße.  
In Dänemark – nein, nicht mehr zuhause, das hier ist sein Zuhause – hat er seine eigenen Gummistiefel. Sie stehen noch bei Mads auf dem Hof. Er hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass er so etwas in Deutschland braucht. Aber wenn er wieder in den Norden fährt, um einen Schwung Besitztümer zu holen, kann er sie mitnehmen.

Das ist hoffentlich bald. Er will seine eigenen Stiefel hier haben. Und allzu lange wird Torsten nicht mehr auf sich warten lassen, dann kann er nicht mehr seine Gummistiefel für sich beanspruchen.  
Gut, der Hauptgrund, warum er die Schuhe holen will, ist ein anderer. Er vermisst den Hof. Und Mads.  
Hauptsächlich Mads.

Wenn man es genau nimmt, vermisst er eigentlich nur Mads. Hobro an sich...

Er hatte eine gute Zeit dort, keine Frage. Als er dort ankam, war alles so fremd und ungewohnt – plötzlich war er am anderen Ende von Dänemark, bei einem Superligaen-Club. Doch trotz der Teilnahme an der höchsten dänischen Spielklasse waren die Spieler unglaublich offen und herzlich. Da hat er sich definitiv den richtigen Verein ausgesucht.

Die Mannschaft von Hobro IK besteht hauptsächlich aus nebenberuflichen Fußballern. Für sie ist die Teilnahme an der Superligaen das höchste, was sie erreichen können, ein Traum – nicht wie für viele Spieler der größeren Vereine ein Zwischenstopp auf dem Weg in die qualitativ hochwertigeren ausländischen Ligen.  
Zugegebenermaßen war auch für ihn Hobro nur eine Zwischenstation. Aber er weiß nicht, ob er es woanders so weit geschafft hätte. Das familiäre Umfeld in Hobro war genau das, was er gebraucht hat.

Es ist schön, das alles erlebt zu haben. Die Freundschaften, die zu den anderen Spielern entstanden sind, das Training, das anspruchsvoller war als alles, das er bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt mitgemacht hat, aber noch lange kein Vergleich ist zu den Verhältnissen in Braunschweig, durch die Felder zu joggen... Noch fehlt ihm nichts. Er erinnert sich gerne daran zurück, mehr nicht.  
Bei Mads sieht es anders aus. Mads fehlt ihm. Zu wissen, dass er da ist, dass er jederzeit mit ihm reden kann, dass er immer zu einem Scherz aufgelegt ist...

Wie Bole hat Mads den Neuzugang auf seinem Bauernhof aufgenommen. Wer weiß, vielleicht wäre sein neuer Verein gar nicht darauf gekommen, ihn zu Bole zu stecken, wenn er nicht zuvor schon bei Mads eine ähnliche Wohnsituation gehabt hätte.  
In Hobro war es Mads, der das angeleiert hat. Er kam auf Emil zu und als er erfuhr, dass Emil noch keinen Wohnsitz in Hobro hatte, hat er ihm angeboten, zu ihm zu ziehen – unter der Bedingung, dass er ihm auf dem Hof zur Hand geht. Im Gegensatz zu Bole führt Mads nämlich einen pflegebedürftigen Bauernhof mit einigen Kühen, während er nebenbei am nächsten Gymnasium unterrichtete.  
Nicht, dass er Boles Hof schlecht reden möchte – aber zumindest was die Tiere angeht, ist es bei ihm sehr überschaubar.

Emil hat zugesagt. Und obwohl es eh keine großartigen Alternativen gab, war das rückblickend eine seiner besten Entscheidungen in Hobro. Die Arbeit auf dem Hof hat Spaß gemacht und Mads...  
Ihn hätte er gerne hier. Sonst ist er offen für alles Neue hier in Braunschweig, Mads ist der einzige Teil seiner Vergangenheit, der ihm in seinem neuen Leben fehlt.  
Und das schon am zweiten Tag...

Sie haben den Stall erreicht. Doch statt das große Tor zu öffnen, führt Bole ihn zu einer kleineren Seitentüre. Er erklärt auch gleich, warum.

„Der Stall ist leer, die Ziegen haben ihren eigenen Bereich. Wenn wir uns mal mehr Tiere zulegen, kommen die in den Stall.“

Mit diesen Worten führt er Emil in ebendiesen Bereich und Emil versteht. Sie stehen in einem vom restlichen Stall abgetrennten Nebenraum, durch eine Türe in der Wand kommt man wohl hinüber. Dorthin führt ein schmaler Gang direkt neben der Box. Und in dieser Box tollen zwei Ziegen umher.

Sie haben es schön dort. Ist ein relativ großer Bereich, der auf drei Seiten von Wänden – in der gegenüberliegenden Wand befindet sich etwas, das aussieht wie eine zu groß geratene Katzenklappe – und zum Durchgang hin durch einen niedrigen Bretterzaun begrenzt ist. Auf dem Boden ist Stroh verteilt, in der Mitte der Box steht eine Tränke, an der fensterlosen Wand hängt eine lange Raufe, aus der das Heu hervorquillt. Das wahrscheinlich größte Highlight für die Bewohner der Box ist jedoch wahrscheinlich die Konstruktion aus Holzbrettern in der Ecke, auf der die Ziegen herumklettern können.

Es ist ein richtig liebevoll eingerichteter Stall. Einen dementsprechend glücklichen Eindruck machen die Tiere.  
Bole kniet sich vor den Zaun, Poldi rennt winselnd vor den Holzplanken auf und ab und versucht, seine Schnauze darüber zu strecken. Was es genau ist, das die Ziegen auf die Neuankömmlinge aufmerksam macht, kann Emil nicht sagen, aber Fakt ist, dass sie ganz plötzlich merken, dass sie nicht mehr alleine sind.

Gestört fühlen sie sich jedoch nicht. Im Gegenteil. Sofort hören sie damit auf, einander umzustoßen und rennen meckernd zum Zaun – die kleinere Ziege stolpert dabei fast über den Leckstein, der ihr im Weg liegt.  
Und Bole kommt ihnen gewissermaßen entgegen. Er streckt die Hände in die Box, sie drücken, sobald sie bei ihm angekommen sind, ihre Köpfe dagegen.

„Na, wie geht es euch?“

Die Ziegen lassen sich nur kurz streicheln. Schnell ist die Luft auf Raufereien zurückgekehrt. Fängt damit an, dass die große Ziege ein paar Schritte zurück macht, um dann gegen Boles Hand zu stoßen.  
Er lacht leise.

„Aha. Gut.“

Emil ist für ihn gerade völlig in den Hintergrund gerückt. Sein Blick ruht gedankenverloren auf den Tieren, er hat sie auf Deutsch angesprochen.  
Trotzdem hat Emil ihn verstanden. Das waren die ersten deutschen Sätze, die er verstanden hat – und das, obwohl Bole das nicht gesagt hat, um Rücksicht auf ihn zu nehmen.  
Gut, das bedeutet, dass er sprachlich auf dem Niveau einer Ziege ist, nichtsdestotrotz freut es ihn, etwas verstanden zu haben.

Wie Bole und die Ziegen miteinander umgehen, sagt sehr viel über ihr Verhältnis zueinander aus. Er ist für die halbwüchsigen – sie sind noch nicht ausgewachsen, aber auch keine Babyziegen mehr – Ziegen eine anerkannte Ersatzmutter. Und wie das nun einmal in einer Familie ist, ist man für einander da, neckt sich aber auch gerne.

Die Tiere, sowohl die Ziegen als auch der Hund, sind Boles Familie. Mehr hat er hier nicht.  
Er ist alleine.

Diese Erkenntnis löst ein bedrückendes Gefühl in Emil aus. Klar, Bole scheint damit zufrieden zu sein, er ist gut gelaunt, locker, macht nicht den Eindruck, dass ihn irgendetwas herunterzieht. Und trotzdem merkt man, dass ihm etwas fehlt.  
Beziehungsweise: Jemand. Aus Mangel an Alternativen spricht er sogar mit den Tieren.

Vielleicht ist er, Emil, nicht nur hier, weil er schon einmal auf einem Bauernhof gelebt hat. Vielleicht entschied sich der Verein dafür, ihn bei Bole einzuquartieren, weil Bole endlich einen menschlichen Mitbewohner braucht, um nicht komplett zu vereinsamen.

Egal. Das mag zwar so sein, aber darüber muss er sich keine Gedanken machen. Er ist hier und wenn es wirklich der Fall sein sollte, dass seine Anwesenheit Bole hilft, hat er sich zumindest teilweise dafür revanchiert, dass er hier wohnen darf.

„Haben sie auch Namen?“

Emil geht neben Bole in die Hocke. Als Bole ihm aufmunternd zunickt, hält er ebenfalls eine Hand in die Box. Sofort spürt er eine kleine raue Zunge an seinen Fingern.  
Wie eine Kuh, denkt er. Nur sehr, sehr viel kleiner und schmaler. Selbst die Zungen der Kälbchen waren wesentlich größer.

„Na klar. Helene I und Helene II.“

Aha. Den Namen 'Helene' kennt er, aber den Anhang hat er nicht verstanden – scheinbar ist der Anhang das, was die beiden voneinander unterscheidet. Also ist der Teil, den er nicht versteht, der wichtigste.

„Helene?“

Bole hält seine Hand vor ihn, er ballt sie zu einer Faust.

„Helene I.“

Er streckt den Zeigefinger aus.

„Und Helene II.“

Nun streckt er auch den Mittelfinger aus.  
Emil versteht. Die Ziegen sind nummeriert und er hat gerade zwei neue deutsche Wörter gelernt.

„Warum beide 'Helene'?“

So breit, wie Bole gerade grinst, muss Emil gar nicht mehr fragen,wer auf diese Idee kam – das kann nur er gewesen sein. Dann war seine Frage richtig gut, Bole scheint einen triftigen Grund für diesen Namen zu haben.

„Kennst du Helene Fischer?“

Kurz überlegt Emil. Der Name kommt ihm irgendwie bekannt vor... Helene Fischer, Deutschland, was war da?  
Oh. Oh nein. Ist das nicht diese deutsche Schlagersängerin, die es sogar bis nach Dänemark geschafft hat?  
Boles Gesichtsausdruck sagt 'ja'. Und offensichtlich sieht Emil so entsetzt drein, dass Bole keine ausgesprochene Reaktion darauf braucht.

„Ist meine Lieblingssängerin.“

~*~*~


	6. ... tierlieb.

Bole ist tierlieb.

Beste Voraussetzungen für einen Bauernhofbesitzer. Oder vielleicht doch nicht? Für Bole sind die Hoftiere Herzenssache und keine Nutztiere.  
Ein echter Bauer ist Bole nicht.

~*~*~

Nach dem Besuch bei den Ziegen setzen Emil und Bole ihre Bauernhoftour fort. Während sie am Stall entlang laufen, hat Emil jedoch noch eine Frage zu Helene I und Helene II.

„Die Ziegen sind noch recht jung, oder?“  
„Mh.“

Sie biegen um die Ecke, gehen zwischen dem Stall und einem weiteren Gebäude hindurch. Damit sind sie noch weiter weg von dem Haupttor des Stalls als zuvor. Emil hat das Gefühl, dass Bole diesen Punkt auf ihrer Tour ganz bewusst auslässt.

„Geht. Sie sind beide schon erwachsen. Weil sie so klein sind, oder?“  
„Ja.“  
„Ist eine kleine Ziegenart. Sie wachsen nicht mehr und sie waren schon so groß, als wir sie geholt haben.“  
„Ist das nicht komisch für eine erwachsene Ziege, wenn sie auf einen neuen Hof kommt?“

Wieder biegen sie um die Ecke. Jetzt befinden sie sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Stalls. Um genau zu sein: Am Freigehege der Ziegen. In der Wand sieht Emil die 'Katzenklappe', die er schon im Stall bemerkt hat, davor ist ein eingezäunter Bereich, mit einem Stück Wiese und einer etwas merkwürdigen Felskonstruktion.

„Die Bauern, von denen wir die Ziegen haben, meinten, das ist in Ordnung. Wir haben uns auch bewusst für ausgewachsene Tiere entschieden – das waren unsere ersten Schritte im Bauernhofleben und wir kennen uns beide nicht mit Ziegen aus. Deshalb wollten wir etwas robustere, nicht so pflegebedürftige Ziegen.“

Sie treten an den Zaun heran, Bole lehnt sich daran. Dann erzählt er weiter.

„Irgendwann wollen wir aber auch mal Babyziegen. Der Stall ist ja jetzt fertig hergerichtet, Helene I und Helene II fühlen sich ganz wohl... Das ist dann einer der nächsten Schritte.“

Obwohl Boles Formulierung so klang, als wäre das die Erfüllung eines Traums, hört er sich nicht übermäßig begeistert an. Eher... ausgelaugt? Gut, vielleicht nicht ausgelaugt, aber es ist wohl einer von vielen Schritten und die Menge an Schritten, die noch vor ihm liegen, drückt seine Stimmung ein wenig.  
Emil beschließt, ihn davon abzulenken.

„Was ist das?“

Er deutet auf den Felsenhaufen, Bole tut so, als würde er jammernd seinen Kopf in seinen Händen verbergen.

„Für die Ziegen. Damit sie darauf herum klettern können.“  
„Sieht aber gefährlich aus.“  
„Ist ja auch noch nicht fertig. Ich hatte einen tollen Plan, das hat nicht so geklappt wie ich wollte, dann kam der Winter und es war eh zu kalt, um draußen etwas zu basteln, außerdem war alles ein bisschen viel.“

Und wieder ein Zeichen dafür, dass Bole überfordert ist. Nicht mit der Hofarbeit an sich, die scheint sich in Grenzen zu halten und dort hat er alles im Griff. Ihm ist es zu viel, all die vor ihm liegenden Träume zu verwirklichen.  
Liegt das daran, weil er so ehrgeizig ist? Weil er sich zu viel in den Kopf setzt und dann nicht hinterher kommt?

Ein bisschen wird es wohl auch mit seinem Freund zu tun haben. Wäre er hier, würden Bole die Arbeiten ein bisschen leichter fallen.

So wie es aussieht, haben sich die beiden vor nicht allzu langer Zeit einen Bauernhof zugelegt, den sie von Grund auf aufbauen müssen. Und als die ersten Arbeiten erledigt waren, musste Torsten nach Augsburg. Das würde auch erklären, warum vor allem die Küche so neu aussah. Sein Zimmer – okay. Ein Gästezimmer wird nun mal nicht so häufig benutzt, das sieht auch nach längerer Zeit noch neu aus. Aber jetzt, wo er so darüber nachdenkt, wird ihm bewusst, dass der Teil des Hauses, den er bis jetzt gesehen hat, noch ziemlich neu ist.  
Wie auch der Ziegenstall. Die Ziegen haben sich so langsam eingelebt, ihr Außenbereich ist noch eine Baustelle. Als es das letzte Mal warm war, waren sie noch nicht besonders lange hier und diese kurze Zeit hatten sie wahrscheinlich nur den Fleck Wiese zur Verfügung.

„Wie seid ihr darauf gekommen, euch einen Bauernhof zuzulegen?“

Auch das ist etwas, das er noch nicht so ganz versteht. Eine wirkliche Landwirtschaft ist das hier ja nicht unbedingt – sie brauchen den Hof nicht als zweites berufliches Standbein. So können sie sich auch die Zeit lassen, alles ganz langsam und mit viel Liebe aufzubauen.  
Druck steckte also nicht hinter der Entscheidung. Aber was sonst?

„Torsten und ich, wir haben überlegt, ob wir zusammenziehen wollen. Wir dachten, das ist nicht dringend, wäre aber ganz nett – wir waren davor nicht unglücklich, aber wir wussten, dass es schöner wäre, zusammen zu leben. Und so ging es eigentlich weiter... Wir dachten an ein Haus, aber nicht mit Nachdruck – wir haben uns gedacht, dass wir uns nicht dagegen wehren würden, wenn sich etwas ergeben würde. Also haben wir uns umgeschaut, ob es Immobilien gibt, die uns taugen würden. Im Hinterkopf wollten wir beide aber wohl schon irgendwie ein Haus – wenn wir nichts gefunden hätten, hätten wir uns mal über den Hausbau informiert.“

Ihre Blicke fallen auf Poldi, der die Unaufmerksamkeit der beiden genutzt hat, um aufs nächste Feld zu rennen. Der ziemlich frische Wind – könnte gut sein, dass es bald wieder schneit, es riecht zumindest schon danach – stört ihn nicht, er tollt ausgelassen umher.  
Poldi ist mit dem Hofleben voll und ganz zufrieden.

„Und dann haben wir den Hof hier gefunden und das war das, was wir gesucht haben – ein Haus, das uns umhaut, unser Traumhaus. Es war nicht perfekt – ist es immer noch nicht -, aber es ist ein Haus, bei dem man sofort Bilder vor Augen hat, wie es einmal werden könnte. So kamen wir zum ersten Mal darauf, dass wir einen Bauernhof wollen – das hat nämlich perfekt zu den Bildern gepasst. Erst als wir den Hof gefunden haben, wussten wir so richtig, was wir wollten.“

Plötzlich stößt Poldi auf einen Maulwurfhaufen. Das merkt man daran, dass er einen Hechtsprung macht und dann die Erde links und rechts an seinen Ohren vorbeifliegt.

„Hattest du Poldi schon, als ihr den Hof gekauft habt?“  
„Ja, er ist mit uns hierher gezogen.“  
„Ist ja auch für ihn schön hier.“  
„Oh ja. Und Torsten hat Pferde, da hat das mit dem Hof auch gepasst.“

Gibt es also doch noch weitere Bewohner auf dem Bauernhof? Emil dachte, mit den Ziegen hat er schon alles gesehen.  
Bole klärt ihn gleich auf.

„Bis jetzt stehen die noch in einem anderen Stall. Er reitet kaum, das sind Turnierpferde. Aber er mochte die Idee, auf einem Bauernhof zu leben und seine Pferde auch auf diesem Hof zu haben.“  
„Zuerst kamen aber die Ziegen?“  
„Ja. Bevor wir die Pferde hierher holen können, müssen wir erst mal den Stall auf Vordermann bringen – sieht ziemlich wild da drinnen aus. Wir wollten kleiner anfangen, also haben wir die Ecke hergerichtet, in der jetzt die Ziegen leben. Das war mein Tierwunsch – ich mag Ziegen echt gerne, wir haben beschlossen, auf einem Bauernhof zu leben, also wollte ich Ziegen. Hat auch ganz gut geklappt, aber weiter sind wir nicht gekommen.“

Deshalb hat Bole ihm also nicht den Hauptteil des Stalls gezeigt, der ist nicht besonders sehenswert.  
Poldi hat es offensichtlich nicht geschafft, den Maulwurf, dessen Heim er zerstört hat, zu erwischen. Kann aber auch sein, dass der Boden weiter unten zugefroren war.  
Mit dreckiger Schnauze und Erdklumpen im Fell kommt er auf sie zugerannt, er sieht dabei aus, als wäre er sich keiner Schuld bewusst. Glücklicher Hofhund eben.

„Hey, Poldi!“

Immer noch keine Spur eines schlechten Gewissens. Auch nicht, als er bei ihnen ankommt.  
Bole geht in die Hocke, er tadelt ihn kurz, aber dann tätschelt er ihm ganz liebevoll den Kopf. Anschließend richtet er sich wieder auf und streckt sich etwas.

„Heuschober anschauen und dann zurück ins Haus?“


	7. ... ambitioniert.

Bole ist ambitioniert.

Und gleichzeitig irgendwie auch nicht. Er steckt voller Tatendrang, voller Ideen, die darauf warten, umgesetzt zu werden, aber es schwingt auch immer ein bisschen Unlust mit. Ob und wann seine Ideen umgesetzt werden, hängen davon ab, welche Seite überwiegt.  
Hauptsächlich aber daran, ob er Torsten zur Unterstützung an seiner Seite hat und das ist momentan nicht der Fall.

~*~*~

Der Nebel hat sich etwas gelichtet, als sie den Heuschober verlassen und wieder ins Freie kommen. Kalt ist es trotzdem noch.

„Was wollt ihr hier alles umbauen?“  
„Nichts.“

Bole ballt die Faust und streckt sie gen Himmel. Eine Siegerpose – er hat den Sieg über zumindest ein Gebäude errungen.

„Der Heuboden passt so. Also, vorerst. Alles heil, alles stabil, mehr brauchen wir da nicht. Hauptsache, der Traktor und das Heu sind untergebracht.“

Das Gebäude hinter ihnen war wirklich ziemlich einfach gehalten. Ein großer Raum, in dem sich das Heu türmt, ein großes Tor, dass sich Richtung Stall öffnet, so dass man ohne große Umwege das Heu und das Stroh zum Stall transportieren kann, außerdem ein abgetrennter Bereich, in dem die Fahrzeuge, allen voran der Traktor, untergebracht sind.

Ja, ein Traktor. Bei einem Hof, der eigentlich nur aus zwei kleinen Ziegen besteht, nicht unbedingt nötig, trotzdem steht im Geräteraum ein Traktor. Immerhin kein besonders großer, professioneller – es ist ein eher kleines, grünes Fahrzeug ohne Kabine, das sich dem Oldtimer-Status ganz langsam nähert. Spätestens der Sitz auf dem Kotflügel des linken Hinterreifens hat das bestätigt, was Bole erzählt hat: Sie nutzen den Traktor hauptsächlich als Ausflugsfahrzeug.

Das ist etwas, was er sich richtig gut vorstellen kann. Der kleine Bole auf seinem kleinen Traktor, wie er über die Wiesen brettert, am besten mit einem gut gefüllten Picknickkorb im Gepäck... Nur seinen Freund bringt er noch nicht in dieses geistige Bild. Dazu muss er ihn erst mal gesehen haben.  
Ist Boles Freund überhaupt jemand, der so etwas mitmachen würde? So recht kann er ihn noch nicht einschätzen. Aber wenn Bole mit ihm zusammen ist, wird er schon in Ordnung sein und ein bisschen Spaß verstehen.

„Eine Baustelle weniger...“  
„Genau.“

Sie laufen zurück zum Haus, Poldi stürmt schon mal voraus. Ihm ist es inzwischen wohl zu kalt draußen, er möchte zurück in sein Körbchen oder zumindest ins Haus.

„Irgendwann soll alles fertig sein – dann soll das hier unser perfektes, nach unseren Wünschen hergerichtetes Zuhause sein. Wer weiß, vielleicht müssen wir dann wieder von vorne anfangen, weil das, was wir als erstes gemacht haben, nicht mehr aktuell ist. Aber das ist erst mal unser großes Ziel.“

Das klingt richtig groß, findet Emil. Und sehr, sehr ehrgeizig. Torsten und Bole haben sich einen Hof gekauft, der nur die Grundausstattung zu bieten hatte, den Rest ihres Traumes müssen sie sich selbst erarbeiten.

Poldi ist an der Haustüre angekommen, er wendet sich ihnen zu und wartet schwanzwedelnd auf sie.

„Bis dahin gibt es noch einiges zu tun. Wir haben uns erst einmal um die Wohnräume gekümmert – Küche und Gästezimmer komplett renoviert, Schlaf- und Wohnzimmer so hergerichtet, dass man recht gemütlich darin leben kann, dann eben der Ziegenstall... Dort geht es weiter, das muss man alles fertig machen. Dann... Der zukünftige Pferdestall. Da muss man von Grund auf renovieren – schauen, dass dort alles stabil ist, bevor wir uns um das Optische kümmern. Außerdem haben wir den Keller auf dem Plan, bis jetzt sind dort lauter winzige, düstere Räume. Wir hätten dort gerne ein Schwimmbad.“

Wahrscheinlich sah es auch im Erdgeschoss so aus. Emil tippt darauf, dass das Esszimmer und die Küche früher separate Räume waren, doch jetzt ist das ein relativ großer, lichtdurchfluteter Raum.  
Wenn er den Stil der beiden beschreiben müsste, würde ihm genau das einfallen: Offen und hell. Das scheinen ihre größten Prioritäten zu sein. Kann er durchaus nachvollziehen.

„Das ist echt viel.“  
„Ja, an allen Ecken und Enden gibt es etwas zu tun, überall wollen wir etwas umbauen. Und dort mache ich zurzeit alleine ein bisschen weiter.“

Damit hat er noch einen Unterschied zu Mads und seinem Hof gefunden. Für Mads ist sein Hof Teil seines Lebens – seines Alltags. Für Bole und vermutlich auch für seinen Freund ist es ein Traum in Arbeit. Ein Traum, das auf jeden Fall, aber einer, der erst ganz am Anfang steht, für den noch so viel getan werden muss. Sie haben viele Wünsche offen, haben schon teilweise angefangen, sie umzusetzen – ihrem Traum näher zu kommen.  
Aber ohne Torsten kommt Bole nicht so richtig weiter.

Poldi stupst Bole kurz mit seiner Schnauze an, als sie bei ihm ankommen. Es sieht aus wie ein stummer Vorwurf – 'Warum habt ihr so lange gebraucht? Mir ist kalt!'. Auch Bole deutet diese Geste so, er tätschelt seinen Kopf, murmelt etwas beschwichtigendes, dann sperrt er die Türe auf und lässt als erstes Poldi hinein schlüpfen.

„Genug gejammert. Es geht zwar sehr langsam vorwärts, aber es tut sich was. Und wenn es warm ist und Torsten zurück ist...“

Auf Boles Gesicht breitet sich ein Lächeln aus, ganz unauffällig, ganz sanft. Schon alleine dieser Anblick zeigt, dass er Torsten nicht nur braucht, weil vier Hände mehr schaffen als zwei.  
Er schlägt sich gut, findet Emil. Das Leben auf dem Hof geht weiter und wie er gesagt hat, ändert er so viel wie möglich. Die Jahreszeit ist natürlich auch nicht gerade geeignet für große Umbauarbeiten.

„Wollen wir dann mal in die Stadt fahren? Vor dem Training noch für dein Zimmer einkaufen...“  
„Okay.“  
„Und davor noch etwas essen?“  
„Äh...“

Er sieht Bole fassungslos an. Der kleine Kerl hat gerade vorher, vor ihrem nicht allzu langen Rundgang, eine Portion verdrückt, die für andere Leute mehrere Mahlzeiten ergeben würde und jetzt hat er schon wieder Hunger?  
Doch dann fängt Bole an zu lachen und Emil beruhigt sich. Bole ist zwar verfressen, aber so sehr dann auch wieder nicht.

~*~*~


	8. ... fürsorglich.

Bole ist fürsorglich.

Er hat Emil von der ersten Sekunde an in sein Herz geschlossen und seitdem steht er unter seinem Schutz. Manchmal mutiert er dabei zur Glucke, aber Emil findet, es gibt definitiv schlechteres, als beim neuen Verein, bei der ersten Auslandsstation, von einer Glucke unter den Flügel genommen zu werden.

~*~*~

Bescheidenheit und Zurückhaltung sind bei Bole nicht angebracht, das merkt er schnell. Obwohl er sich auf den ersten Metern durch das Möbelhaus gegen sämtliche Neuanschaffungen gewehrt hat, ist der Wagen, den Bole schiebt – auch davon lässt er sich nicht abhalten – gut gefüllt. Gut, teilweise sind da auch Dinge, die Bole braucht, größtenteils sind es jedoch Anschaffungen für Emils Zimmer.  
Nichts, das er eigentlich gar nicht will oder braucht. Er hat sich nur aus reiner Höflichkeit gewehrt, wollte weder Bole zur Last fallen noch ihm durch seine Wünsche mitteilen, dass er in irgendeiner Form unzufrieden ist. Der Kleine hat ihn jedoch schnell davon überzeugt, dass er das gerne für ihn tut und dass er sich nicht kritisiert fühlt, wenn er etwas ändern möchte.

So haben sie nach kurzer Zeit ein Gleichgewicht gefunden – Bole hat herausgefunden, wann Emil etwas ablehnt, weil er es wirklich nicht braucht.

Er fühlt sich echt wohl hier. So... umsorgt. Auf Dauer wird Bole mit seinem Verhalten vielleicht anstrengend, aber jetzt ist dieses Fürsorgliche genau das, was er braucht. Und so wie er Bole einschätzt, ist ihm das auch bewusst. Auch das wird sich einpendeln, denkt er.

Boles Geschäftigkeit hält ihn davon ab, ständig an seine Heimat zu denken. Nicht nur, weil er so beschäftigt ist – er zeigt ihm seine neue Heimat und dieses neue Wissen nimmt ihm das Heimweh, zumindest teilweise, zumindest im Moment.

„Willst du eine andere Bettwäsche?“

Vielleicht war es wirklich gut, einen so großen Schritt zu machen. Der Wechsel nach Hobro war auch groß, auch wenn es nicht ins Ausland ging – es war das erste Mal, dass er nicht in weniger als einer Stunde Fahrtzeit zuhause war. Das und die Tatsache, dass er in der höchsten Spielklasse Dänemarks spielte, hat ihn so richtig aus seinem bisherigen Leben herausgerissen und ihm damit das Einleben einfacher gemacht.  
So ist es auch hier. Alles ist anders, die neuen, fremdartigen Dinge überwiegen so sehr, dass ihn kaum noch etwas an das, was er zurückgelassen hat, erinnert. Da macht es sogar nichts, dass die Artikel skandinavische Namen tragen – der Rest ist hier auf Deutsch und Deutsch ist wirklich anders.

„Neee. Die Bettwäsche ist toll.“

Bole grinst ihn an, er grinst zurück. 

„Hab' ich ja gleich gesagt. Torsten hat gemeint, die ist zu bunt und zu heftig.“  
„Sie ist ja auch bunt und heftig. Aber irgendwie gut.“  
„Dachte ich mir auch.“

Diese Bettwäsche ist wirklich ein Blickfang und im ersten Moment nicht unbedingt positiv. Als er sie so richtig unter die Lupe genommen hat, hat er kurzzeitig an Boles Verstand gezweifelt. Die winzigen orangefarbenen Punkte auf braunem Grund machen einen schwindelig, da hilft es kaum, dass zumindest die andere Seite der Bettdecke mit größeren, nicht ganz so merkwürdigen Punkten versehen ist. Aber beim zweiten Blick... Irgendwie hat es was. Außerdem sieht das Muster, wenn man sich nicht mehr davon verwirren lässt, aus wie aufeinander gestapelte Baumstämme und das passt ja zu einem Bauernhof.

Dass auch er Gefallen an dieser Bettwäsche gefunden hat, freut Bole offensichtlich. Immer noch grinsend springt er auf den Einkaufswagen, rollt so ein paar Meter weiter. Doch dann stoppt er ganz plötzlich.

„Emil!“

Emil geht etwas schneller. Rennen wird er jetzt nicht, wenn Bole schon Vorsprung durch den Wagen herausholt, muss er sich auch damit abfinden, dass er auf Emil warten muss.  
Tut er jedoch nicht. Er lässt den Wagen an der Seite des Ganges stehen und läuft auf die Bettwäsche zu.  
Als Emil bei ihm ankommt, hat er bei den Vorführbettdecken den Blick auf eine ganz spezielle freigemacht, indem er die Decken davor und danach zur Seite geklappt hat.

„Wie findest du die?“

Okay, vielleicht sollte er doch mal Boles Bettwäschengeschmack anzweifeln. Diesmal hat er sich für eine hellblaue entschieden, mit schwarzen und weißen Sternen und Sternschnuppen und Blitzen. Soll wohl nicht mal ein Scherz sein – er strahlt ihn begeistert an, ohne auch nur die geringste Trübung. Er meint das ernst.

„Äh...“  
„Die passt total zu dir! Die Farbe, das Muster...“

Er nimmt die Decke genauer unter die Lupe, nimmt sie dazu in die Hand. Das Material fühlt sich schon mal angenehm an.  
Und auch jetzt wieder... Bole steckt ihn an. Ob er sich erst einmal an den Anblick gewöhnen musste oder ob Boles Euphorie ihn überzeugt hat, kann er nicht genau sagen, trotzdem spürt er, dass seine Skepsis langsam verschwindet.  
Auch wenn er nicht genau versteht, warum die Bettwäsche zu ihm passt.

„Okay.“

Es ist, als hätte Bole nur auf seine Zustimmung gewartet. Kaum hat er sie bekommen, breitet sich ein triumphierendes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht an, er bückt sich und durchwühlt die Fächer, um die richtige Größe zu finden.

Kaum zu glauben, dass er diesen Kerl erst seit gestern kennt. Bole behandelt ihn, als würden sie sich schon jahrelang kennen – teilweise sogar so, als hätte er ihn auf die Welt gebracht.  
Nun ja, was spricht schon gegen eine deutsche Ersatzmutter in Form eines neuen Mitspielers?

~*~*~


	9. ... beliebt.

Bole ist beliebt.

Das wird Emil sofort klar, als er zum ersten Mal auf seine neuen Teamkollegen trifft. Sein neuer Mitbewohner ist zwar einer der Kleinsten, aber definitiv auch einer von denen mit der größten Klappe. Und so wird er auch empfangen – jeder begrüßt ihn auf seine Art und Weise, die meisten triezen ihn, er triezt zurück.  
Bole hat zu jedem Spieler ein gutes Verhältnis.

~*~*~

Im Auto hat Emil Zeit, sein erstes Training in Braunschweig Revue passieren zu lassen. Während Bole leise zur Musik im Radio summt, kann er in Gedanken versinken und die Landschaft an sich vorbeifliegen lassen.

Wie er es geahnt hat – wie es gestern schon zu erahnen war -, wird hier völlig anders gearbeitet als in Hobro. Viel strenger, viel intensiver. Ist wahrscheinlich auch nur machbar, wenn man mit einer Mannschaft arbeitet, die nur aus Profifußballern besteht. Emil kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass man hier nebenbei Zeit für ein oder zwei andere Berufe findet.  
Wie hätte Mads sich hier geschlagen? Er verdrängt den Gedanken. Mads ist immer noch in Hobro, bei seinem Bauernhof, bei seinen Schülern, bei seiner Mannschaft.

Seine Sprachprobleme in der Mannschaft halten sich in Grenzen. Mit Englisch kann er sich ganz gut über Wasser halten und dann gibt es ein paar Spieler, die noch andere Sprachen vorzuweisen haben. Allen voran fiel ihm, was das angeht, das Skandinavier-Quartett auf.  
Mush, Vegar, Havard und Nik. Gut, Nik ist eigentlich kein Skandinavier, er kommt aus Slowenien und ist auch erst in dieser Transferphase nach Deutschland gekommen. Trotzdem hat er sich in dieses Grüppchen integriert. Wie das geklappt hat, weiß Emil nicht so ganz, das wissen sie wahrscheinlich nicht einmal selbst. Die drei Norweger sprechen einfach Deutsch mit Nik – vor allem Vegar und Havard können schon richtig gut Deutsch, hat Bole ihm gesagt, Nik hat Vorkenntnisse aus der Schule, die ihm jetzt weiterhelfen.

Mit den drei Norwegern spricht er also eine Mischung aus Norwegisch und Dänisch, mit Nik und ein paar anderen Spielern, die entweder wie Nik aus der Balkan-Gegend kommen oder wie er dort Wurzeln haben, spricht er die vereinzelten Brocken Kroatisch, die er von seiner kroatischen Mutter gelernt hat. Wenn sie nicht schon als Kind nach Dänemark gezogen wäre, würde er sich jetzt vielleicht besser verständigen können – bei den anderen klappt das trotz verschiedener Herkunftsländern innerhalb des Balkans echt gut.

Damit hat sich eine seiner größten Sorgen erledigt. An und für sich wusste er ja, dass er sich schon irgendwie durchschlagen können wird – er ist ja nicht der erste ausländische Spieler, der ohne Deutschkenntnisse nach Deutschland kommt -, trotzdem konnte er die Sorge, dass das nicht reibungslos abläuft, nicht ganz verdrängen.  
Natürlich wäre es einfacher, wenn er Deutsch sprechen würde. Aber das kommt noch und bis dahin kommt er auch ohne ganz gut klar, denkt er. Das hat sich schon gestern Abend bei Bole angedeutet, seine Mannschaft hat es heute bestätigt.

Trotzdem hat er sich die meiste Zeit an Bole gehalten. Der Kleine ist sein Ansprechpartner Nummer eins hier und scheint damit auch kein Problem zu haben. Jedes Mal, wenn Emil eine Frage oder ein Problem hatte, hat er ihm ganz geduldig und freundlich geholfen.  
Er ist richtig froh, dass er bei Bole wohnt. Nicht etwa, weil ihn der Gedanke abschreckt, sich mit einem der anderen ein Haus oder eine Wohnung teilen zu müssen – Bole ist mit seiner positiven Art einfach die beste Wahl.

In manchen Momenten ist ihm Boles Hilfsbereitschaft fast schon suspekt. Wenn Emil Hilfe benötigt, unterbricht er einfach ein Gespräch mit seinen Freunden, lässt alles stehen und liegen, nur um ihm beizustehen. Aber dabei wirkt er nie gekünstelt oder nicht von dem, was er tut, überzeugt. Entweder ist er ein verdammt guter Schauspieler oder er macht das aus freien Stücken.  
So merkwürdig es auch erscheint, Emil tippt auf zweiteres. Es ist einfach Boles Art.

Genau das macht ihn in der Mannschaft auch so beliebt. Er ist kein perfekter Mensch, übertritt manchmal Grenzen, piesackt die anderen gerne. Dabei behält er aber auch immer das Wohl seiner Mitspieler im Auge und kümmert sich um sie, wenn sie Probleme haben.  
Ein Samariter ist er noch lange nicht. Petko, der alte Torwart, der sein kroatisches Gestammel echt gut versteht, hat ihm erzählt, dass Bole sich wohl auch gerne mit jemandem anlegt, wenn ihm etwas nicht passt. Bis es so weit kommt, dauert es aber meistens recht lange und bis dahin ist er sehr umgänglich.

Es ist wirklich ungewohnt, in einer Mannschaft voller Profifußballer zu spielen. Jetzt ist er unter seinesgleichen, gewissermaßen.  
Es ist ungewohnt. Nicht schlechter, nicht besser als in Hobro, sondern einfach nur anders.  
Na ja, wenn er sich die Gehaltsunterschiede ansieht, ist ihm klar, warum man sich hier in Deutschland voll und ganz auf seine Fußballkarriere verlassen kann.

„Ach, Emil...“

Als Zeichen, dass er Bole gehört hat, wendet er sich ihm zu. Und... Was hat der Kleine diesmal ausgeheckt? Er versucht, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken, ist jedoch nicht besonders erfolgreich.

„Ich weiß gar nicht genau, wie das bei dir abläuft, weil du ja im Trainingslager nicht dabei warst...“

Ja, das ist etwas ungünstig abgelaufen. Er steckte schon in der Vorbereitung auf die Rückrunde in Hobro, als er vom Interesse von Braunschweig erfuhr – bis es dann letztendlich zum Wechsel kam, hat er die Vorbereitung in Braunschweig größtenteils verpasst.

„Normalerweise müssen Neuzugänge im Trainingslager etwas vorführen. Etwas singen, ein Gedicht vortragen...“

Oh. Gut, dass er das verpasst hat. Solche Schikanen sind nicht unbedingt sein Ding – er ist ganz froh über seinen Start hier in Braunschweig, über einen ganz normalen Start, bei dem er nicht groß vorgeführt wurde. Die Vorstellung, vor der Mannschaft, die ihn noch nicht kennt und mit der er die nächsten Jahre klar kommen soll, zu stehen und ihnen etwas vorzuführen, taugt ihm nicht unbedingt.  
Seine Erleichterung währt nicht lange.

„Du musst so etwas auch noch machen.“  
„Nein!“

Er wusste es doch, dass Bole etwas im Schilde führt. Die letzten paar Stunden, die sie miteinander verbracht haben, reichen, um ihn, was das angeht, mittlerweile ziemlich gut einschätzen zu können.

„Wir mussten das auch machen, jeder musste das machen. Tja, Emil. Herzlich willkommen in Braunschweig.“

Herzlich willkommen in Braunschweig... Und er hat gedacht, Bole ist nett.

~*~*~


	10. ... unermüdlich.

Bole ist unermüdlich.

Wie ein kleiner Wirbelwind tobt Bole durch Braunschweig und Umgebung. Eine Pause braucht er nicht, er rennt von einer Aufgabe zur nächsten. Hofarbeit – Frühstück – Haushalt – Hofarbeit – Einkäufe – Training – Hofarbeit – Abendessen – Haushalt – Hofarbeit, erst dann macht er Feierabend und das ist die einzige Zeit am Tag, zu der er die Füße hochlegt.  
Es hält auf Trab, mit so jemandem zusammenzuleben und an seinem Leben teilzunehmen. Aber Emil mag das.

~*~*~

Als Emil zum zweiten Mal die Straße zum Hof fährt – gefahren wird, beide Male saß er nur auf dem Beifahrersitz – fühlt es sich schon ein bisschen wie Routine an. Eine angenehme Routine, „nach Hause kommen“ eben. Nicht so wie gestern, als ihn der Anblick des Bauernhofs an sein altes Zuhause erinnert hat, sondern...  
Er kann sich an Details auf dem Weg erinnern, weiß, dass sie an der krummen Birke von der Hauptstraße auf eine kleine geteerte Straße abbiegen, dass ungefähr auf der Hälfte des Weges der Blick frei ist auf einen Bach, der nicht mehr als eine wassergefüllte Schneise mitten in der Wiese ist, ab wann man den Hof sieht... Es sind Kleinigkeiten, die ihm jetzt schon bekannt sind und das ist ein schönes Gefühl.

Bole sieht das wohl etwas pragmatischer. Er bringt die Strecke hinter sich, immer mit ein paar km/h zu viel auf dem Tacho, mit seinem Fahrstil, der noch nicht gefährlich, aber doch schon ein bisschen riskant sind. Immerhin haben sie nichts zerbrechliches an Bord, Emil weiß nicht, ob so etwas eine ganz normale Fahrt mit Bole überstehen würde.

Dafür haben sie genug andere Dinge im Kofferraum, stellt Emil fest, nachdem Bole den Wagen direkt vor der Haustüre geparkt hat. Erst wenn man die ganzen Einkäufe ins Haus bringen muss, fällt einem auf, wie fleißig man eingekauft hat.  
Na ja, Bole hat nicht umsonst diesen Parkplatz gewählt. So sind es nur wenige Schritte bis zur Türe.

Emil nimmt schon mal ein paar Kartons heraus, während Bole die Haustüre aufsperrt. Doch dann huscht wie ein schwarzer Blitz Poldi aus der Türe heraus. Er hat sie vermisst, ganz eindeutig.

„Poldi!“

Davon lässt sich der Hund nicht abhalten. Emil schafft es gerade noch, seine Kartons am Auto abzustützen, damit er eine Hand frei hat, um Poldi zu begrüßen. Schwanzwedelnd tollt der Hund um ihn herum, stupst ihn an, lässt sich streicheln... Es sieht ganz danach aus, als hätte Poldi ihn schon als neuen Hofbewohner aufgenommen.  
Nachdem er genug Streicheleinheiten abgeholt hat, verzieht er sich wieder ins Haus. Bole, der inzwischen neben ihn getreten ist, lacht.

„Oh Mann, da hat dich aber jemand gern.“

Ist das wirklich so etwas besonderes? Er hätte darauf getippt, dass Poldi einfach jeden mag.

„Ist er nicht zu jedem so?“  
„Doch.“

Als hätte Poldi mitgekriegt, dass es um ihn geht, kommt plötzlich ein Bellen aus dem Haus. Entweder will er ihnen damit sagen, sie sollen aufhören, über ihn zu reden, oder er will, dass sie endlich rein kommen. Was auch immer es ist – er bekommt seinen Willen noch nicht.

„Er kommt mit fast jedem gut klar. Aber mit dir besonders gut.“

Mit diesen Worten schnappt sich Bole so viele Einkäufe, wie er tragen kann, dann macht er sich auf dem Weg ins Haus. Emil folgt ihm mit seinen Kartons.  
Wie sagt man gleich noch? Hunde und Herrchen passen sich mit der Zeit immer mehr einander an? Die Beschreibung, die Bole gerade zu Poldi abgegeben hat, hat ihn an jemanden erinnert – an Bole höchstpersönlich. Poldi ist gewissermaßen Bole in Hundeform: Von Anfang an offen und freundlich, zwar mit Schwankungen je nach Sympathie, aber eine gewisse Grundfreundlichkeit ist immer da.

Sie verfrachten die ganzen Einkäufe in den Gang. Doch dort müssen sie erst einmal stehen bleiben – Bole hat andere Pläne.

„Ich geh' die Ziegen füttern. Kommst du mit?“  
„Okay.“

Damit beginnt jetzt also auch für ihn die Hofarbeit.  
Emil ist froh darüber. Es war gut, erst einmal alles kennenzulernen und sich zu orientieren, aber auf Dauer will er kein Gast hier sein, sondern ein vollwertiger Mitbewohner. Und dazu muss er auch mitarbeiten. Wäre er weiterhin auf der faulen Haut gelegen, während Bole sich um alles kümmert, hätte er so langsam ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen.

Ziegen füttern ist auf jeden Fall eine angenehme Arbeit. Nicht durch und durch – man muss raus in die Kälte, obwohl es jetzt schöner wäre, sich im warmen Wohngebäude aufzuhalten. Aber abgesehen davon...

Bole zeigt ihm, von welcher Stelle des Heuhaufens er das Heu für die Helenes abträgt, dann füllen sie gemeinsam die Raufe auf. Viel ist da nicht zu tun, obwohl die kleinen Ziegen einen ähnlichen Appetit wie ihr Besitzer haben. Währenddessen erklärt Bole ihm die Fütterungszeiten.

„Also, sie bekommen jeden Morgen und jeden Abend ihr Heu. Immer nur so viel, dass sie es auch alles innerhalb von ein paar Stunden aufessen können – ich glaube, langsam habe ich das im Gefühl, ich schaue trotzdem immer wieder nach, ob alles passt. Einfach zwei, drei Stunden nach der Fütterung in den Stall gehen und schauen, ob noch total viel übrig ist oder ob alles weg ist und sie noch Hunger haben.“

Helene I und Helene II nehmen keine Rücksicht auf die Lehrveranstaltung. Sie drängeln sich zwischen ihnen hindurch und schnappen nach den ersten Grashalmen.  
Ausgehungert? Er denkt nicht. Vorher war noch ein bisschen Heu in der Raufe – das neue Heu lockt sie an, das müssen sie sofort probieren.

„Wenn man ihnen zu viel gibt, picken sie sich nur das raus, was ihnen gerade am besten gefällt und dann kommt es zu einer Fehlernährung. Zu wenig ist auch nicht gut, klar.“  
„Bekommen sie nur das Heu?“  
„Im Winter schon. Heu und hin und wieder Leckerlis. Gemüse, Blumen, je nachdem, was ich gerade auftreiben konnte.“

Ah, deshalb hat er vorher also zwei Karotten mit sehr viel Grün gekauft. Noch hat er sie versteckt – das ist wohl das Dessert.

„Im Sommer kommen sie auf die Weide, da können sie das Gras fressen.“  
„Und wenn sie da nur das herauspicken, was ihnen gefällt?“  
„Ich weiß nicht.“

Bole grinst ihn an, er hat absolut kein Problem damit, dass Emil ihm gerade seine Grenzen aufgezeigt hat.

„Die Bauern, von denen wir die beiden haben, haben gesagt, wir sollen sie so füttern. Ich vertraue ihnen einfach. Allzu viel Abwechslung haben sie auf der Wiese ja nicht, da gibt es hauptsächlich Gras und nicht viel, dass sie herauspicken können. Die Blumen, die wir beim Nachbarn klauen, geben wir ihnen, da haben wir also die Kontrolle darüber.“  
„Aha, ihr klaut also bei den Nachbarn...“  
„Na klar. Die Blumen müssen ungespritzt sein und in einer Blumenhandlung gibt es nun mal nur behandelte Pflanzen.“

Ganz ernst meint Bole diese Aussage nicht. Trotzdem ist die Vorstellung, wie er mitten in der Nacht durch fremde Gärten klettert, um dort Rosen für seine Ziegen zu mopsen, echt lustig.

„Essen sie auch altes Brot?“  
„Neee. Das ist nicht gut für sie.“  
„Also keine Müllschlucker?“  
„Nur, wenn es Gemüse und Obst gibt. Hey, irgendwie stellst du dich mit dem Heu besser an als ich.“

Emil unterbricht sein Tun, um Bole anzusehen. Was meint er damit?  
Eine Erklärung bekommt er nicht. Bole schüttelt mit dem Kopf, bedeutet ihm damit, fortzufahren. Also sticht er wieder seine Heugabel in den Haufen in der Schubkarre, den sie noch in die Raufe befördern müssen. Der Kleine sieht ihm dabei aufmerksam zu.

„Mach' ich irgendwas anders? Falsch?“  
„Anders schon. Falsch nicht, das sieht bei dir besser aus. Muss ich auch mal ausprobieren...“

Damit ist für Bole das Thema beendet.  
Zum Glück. Emil möchte lieber wieder über die Ziegen reden als darüber nachzudenken, woher er seine Bauernhoferfahrung hat.

„Du passt also immer auf, dass die zwei die richtige Menge essen?“  
„Genau.“  
„Und warum ist Helene II dann so dick?“

Bole sieht ihn kurz gespielt empört an, dann lacht er und tätschelt der kleineren Ziege den Kopf.

„Haben wir uns auch schon gefragt. Aber sie war von Anfang an dicker als Helene I. Wird zwar immer mehr, aber der Bauer hat gesagt, das ist normal. Ist halt Veranlagung oder so.“  
„Sicher, dass sie nicht schwanger ist?“

Er ist ja kein Tierexperte. Also, er hat im letzten halben Jahr viel mit Tieren zusammengearbeitet, ein Tierarzt ist er deshalb noch lange nicht. Aber dass Helene II immer mehr zulegt, klingt für ihn schon nach Schwangerschaft – zumindest danach, dass eine Schwangerschaft eine realistische Option ist.  
Bole ist jedoch vom Gegenteil überzeugt.

„Ja. Wir sind, als wir das gemerkt haben, noch mal zu dem Bauern, von dem wir sie haben und er meinte, sie ist einfach etwas mollig. Fand ich fast schon ein bisschen schade – er hatte einen richtig schönen Ziegenbock, der der Vater sein hätte können. Schwarz-weiß gefleckt, das hätte eine schöne Mischung gegeben.“

Emil nimmt die dickere Ziege genauer unter die Lupe. Ihr Fell ist weiß mit braunen Flecken, das Kind von ihr und diesem Bock hätte also gute Chancen darauf, dreifarbig zu werden. Nun ja, wenn Bole so scharf darauf ist, kann er Helene II ja mal in ihre alte Heimat schicken. Auf Kur, quasi.

„Wir fanden das ganz passend mit ihrer Figur. Also, mit der Figur von beiden.Weil...“

Die Raufe ist nun voll, die Ziegen stürzen sich darauf. Bole lässt den Blick über den Boden gleiten, dann setzt er sich auf einen sauberen Fleck. Emil tut es ihm gleich.

„Helene I ist groß und relativ dünn, Helene II ist klein und nicht ganz so dünn. Das ist wie bei Torsten und mir.“

Kurz schwelgt Bole in Erinnerungen, dann fällt ihm offensichtlich ein, dass Emil Torsten noch nie gesehen hat.

„Torsten ist deine Größenordnung. Und eher schlank.“

Okay, das konnte er sich schon denken. Jetzt ist endgültig klar, was Bole gerade meinte.  
Schade, dass die zwei Ziegen weiblich sind. Wäre lustig gewesen, wenn sie Bole II und Torsten II geworden wären.

~*~*~


	11. ... beschäftigt.

Bole ist beschäftigt.

Boles Leben dreht sich nicht komplett um Emil und darüber ist er echt froh. Klar, am Anfang haben sie sehr viel Zeit miteinander verbracht und Bole hat ihm geholfen, wo er nur konnte, aber als er gemerkt hat, dass Emil sich so langsam eingelebt hat und wusste, was er wo findet – und dass er Bole um Hilfe fragen kann, wenn er etwas benötigt -, ist er auf Abstand gegangen. Sie leben im selben Haus, nehmen aufeinander Rücksicht, trotzdem macht jeder sein Ding.

~*~*~

Wenn Emil es nicht besser wüsste, würde er denken, dass Bole in einer Beziehung mit Benny ist. Der große Verteidiger ist offensichtlich Boles bester Freund in der Mannschaft – sie verbringen im Training viel Zeit miteinander und Benny ist oft bei ihnen zu Besuch. Dabei machen sie aber nichts, was Emil unter einer normalen Beschäftigung bei einem Treffen unter Freunden versteht. Statt zu zocken, sitzen sie am liebsten auf der Couch und unterhalten sich.

Auch heute wieder. Aus Rücksicht auf ihre Privatsphäre hat Emil extra vor der Türe darauf gewartet, dass ihre Stimmen verstummen, aber er war chancenlos. Die zwei haben sich sehr viel zu erzählen...  
Also gibt er auf und betritt nach einem Klopfen das Wohnzimmer.

Eines muss man den beiden lassen: Sie sind nicht böse, wenn man sie unterbricht. Das ist Emil auch schon beim Training aufgefallen – sie sind kein Zweiergrüppchen, das für andere absolut unzugänglich ist.

„Bole? Ich geh' mal 'ne Runde raus. In den Wald oder so...“

Bole nickt, dann wendet er sich wieder Benny zu. Doch bevor er das Gespräch fortsetzt, hat er noch eine Frage.

„Willst du Poldi mitnehmen? Der freut sich.“

Daran hat er gar nicht gedacht. Poldi rennt den ganzen Tag auf dem Hof herum – zumindest hat er die Freiheit, das zu tun. Meistens liegt das kleine Weichei dann doch vor der Heizung oder vorm Ofen.

„Braucht er eine Leine?“  
„Kannst sie ja mal mitnehmen, aber eigentlich nicht. Er mag dich und er gehorcht gut.“

Jetzt mischt sich auch Benny ein. Und sofort merkt man, dass er Poldi schon näher kennengelernt hat.

„Außerdem ist er ein Schisser. Du kannst froh sein, wenn du ihn nicht tragen musst.“  
„Ey, das stimmt gar nicht.“  
„Ja klar. Er ist der schlechteste Wachhund aller Zeiten.“  
„Er soll ja auch kein Wachhund sein.“

Als hätte Poldi mitgekriegt, dass gerade über ihn diskutiert wird, kommt er ins Zimmer getrottet. Er stellt sich einfach neben Emil, der immer noch mitten im Raum steht, und lässt sich streicheln, während Bole und Benny darüber streiten, wie man Poldi am besten beschreibt.  
Tatsächlich ist es dann auch der Hund, der das Gespräch unterbricht. Als im Ofen ein Holzscheit knackst, zuckt er zusammen und fiepst kurz. Damit liefert er natürlich Benny den perfekten Beweis für seine Theorie.

Nichtsdestotrotz erklärt Emil sich dazu bereit, den Schisser mitzunehmen. Bisschen Begleitung kann ihm ja nicht schaden, findet er.

Am Anfang macht er wirklich noch keinerlei Probleme. Ganz ausgelassen tollt er über die Wiese und schnappt nach Insekten.  
Wo auch immer er die sieht... Es ist immer noch so kalt, dass es da nicht allzu viel gibt.

Erst, als Emil in den Wald, den man von seinem Zimmer aus sieht, läuft, wird Poldi etwas anhänglicher. Der Abstand zwischen ihnen ist nun wesentlich geringer.

Doch selbst das lenkt Emil nicht von seinen Gedanken ab.

Er hat gerade so richtig Heimweh. Oder... Eigentlich noch mehr als das. Die Endgültigkeit seines Umzugs macht ihm im Moment Angst. All das, was er im letzten halben Jahr hatte, wird er so nie wieder haben.  
Ein halbes Jahr. Nur ein halbes Jahr. Hätte er niemals gedacht, dass ihn das so prägt und sich so in sein Herz brennt.

Es ist vorbei. Die Leute sind weg.  
Nun ja, nicht ganz weg. Ein paar standen auf seiner Liste der Menschen, die er an seinem ersten Abend in Deutschland kontaktiert hat, mit anderen hat er seitdem schon geschrieben. Er sieht sie jetzt nicht mehr täglich, aber aus der Welt sind sie nicht.  
Mads schon.

Der Wald, durch den sie laufen, ist nicht besonders dicht – Emil meint, in nicht allzu weiter Entfernung bereits das Ende erkennen zu können. Aber genau das macht ihn echt schön. Die Bäume stehen so weit auseinander, dass man problemlos hindurch laufen kann und dass sich am Boden reichlich Grünzeug entwickeln konnte. Das fällt besonders an dem kleinen Bach auf, der sich zwischen den Bäumen hindurch schlängelt.  
Er kennt den Bach. Wenn er sich nicht täuscht, sieht man ihn von der Straße aus, die den Hof an die Hauptstraße anbindet. Ist ganz schön, ihn jetzt quasi in freier Wildbahn zu sehen.

Auch Poldi gefällt es hier. Langsam verliert er seine Scheu, er springt von Baum zu Baum, schnuppert hin und wieder daran und beginnt, alles zu erkunden. Wenn Benny das sehen würde...  
Emil lehnt sich an einen Baum und zieht sein Handy aus der Hosentasche. Der Hund ist erst einmal beschäftigt, da kann er ruhig schauen, was sich so tut. Er muss es ausnutzen, dass er seit kurzem einen Handyvertrag für Deutschland hat.

Nichts besonderes zu sehen. Aber irgendwie enttäuscht ihn das nicht.  
Weil er insgeheim etwas anderes vor hatte.

Er öffnet WhatsApp, scrollt durch die Konversationen, bis er zu einer etwas älteren stößt. Einer der Menschen, die er seit seinem Wechsel nicht mehr kontaktiert hat...  
Mads. Emil hat es nicht übers Herz gebracht, seine Nummer zu löschen, geschweige denn ihren Gesprächsverlauf oder ihre Bilder. Die Fotos hat er in einen verschachtelten Ordner verschoben, der Gesprächsverlauf ist mit der Zeit nach unten gerutscht.

Trotzdem sind sie noch da, die Überbleibsel. Das einzige, was er noch von Mads hat, abgesehen von seinen Erinnerungen.  
Er schluckt. Der Kloß in seinem Hals wächst trotzdem stetig weiter.

Ein halbes Jahr... Aber wenn man ständig aufeinander hängt, reicht ein halbes Jahr völlig, um etwas großes, bedeutendes entstehen zu lassen.  
Und das ist jetzt weg. Von einem Tag auf den anderen, so, als hätte man den Aus-Knopf gedrückt. 

Der Kontakt ist beendet. Die Gedanken lassen sich nicht einfach so ausschalten.  
Wie geht es Mads? Was tut er? Also, abgesehen davon, dass er wahrscheinlich sein normales Leben weiterlebt.  
Tut er das? Macht er so weiter, als wäre nie etwas gewesen?

Vermisst er ihn?

Seine alten Kollegen haben gemerkt, dass etwas im Busch ist. Teilweise einfach so, teilweise, weil sie wussten, dass Mads und Emil sich nahe stehen. Aus Rücksicht auf ihn haben sie also Mads größtenteils aus ihren Erzählungen ausgeklammert. Das bisschen, was Emil mitbekommen hat, deutet aber darauf hin, dass es tatsächlich normal weitergeht.  
Zumindest lässt er sich nichts anmerken.

Emil öffnet Mads' Profilbild, sein Herz schlägt ihm bis zum Hals, seine Hände zittern. Er ist so nervös, so...  
So schwach. Das hier ist ganz eindeutig ein Rückfall.

Und irgendwie hilft ihm diese Erkenntnis. Allerdings nicht insofern, dass er diesen Rückfall beendet.  
Nein. Irgendwie schaltet sein Gehirn um auf 'Dann kann ich ja machen, was ich will'.

Er schließt das Foto wieder, verlässt den Gesprächsverlauf. Wie von selbst steuern seine Finger zum Telefonbuch.  
Nur mal kurz seine Stimme hören, nur mal kurz hören, ob alles gut ist...  
Ob er sich freut, von ihm zu hören.

Poldi spürt, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt. Er unterbricht seine Erkundungstour und läuft zu Emil zurück.  
Vielleicht will er auch einfach nur gestreichelt werden. Da waren sich Bole und Benny vorher einig: Der Hund ist extrem verschmust.

Also geht er in die Hocke und tätschelt Poldi. Gefällt ihm sichtlich – er drängt sich gegen ihn und wedelt mit dem Schwanz. Doch als er wieder davon laufen will, schlingt Emil die Arme um ihn und drückt ihn an sich.  
Irgendwie braucht er diese Nähe jetzt. Und diesmal ist er sich ganz sicher, dass Poldi das merkt. Statt sich aus der Umarmung herauszuwinden, hält er ganz still.

„Hvad skal jeg gøre, Poldi?“

Es klingt verrückt, aber es tut ihm echt gut, mit Poldi Dänisch zu reden. Bei ihm kann er das, er reagiert da nicht so verständnislos. Liegt wohl daran, dass es egal ist, welche Sprache man mit ihm spricht – er versteht eh so gut wie nichts.

Ja, was soll er tun?  
Er würde es so gerne durchziehen. Einfach Mads' Nummer öffnen und anklingeln. Doch er weiß, dass er das eigentlich nicht sollte. Schließlich hat er sich das vorgenommen und wenn er das jetzt einfach so bricht, macht er die Mühen und Leiden der letzten Zeit kaputt und nichtig.  
Kann sein, dass es ihm danach besser geht – dass er erst dann so richtig abschließen kann. Außerdem wäre dann endlich die Unsicherheit weg, die Frage, wie es bei Mads ohne ihn weitergeht.  
Das erste Lebenszeichen von ihm, seit sich ihre Wege getrennt haben... Er hat sich das verdient, findet er.

Okay, alles egal. Er macht das jetzt einfach.  
Emil lässt Poldi los und richtet sich auf. Sein plötzlicher Optimismus kommt auch beim Hund an, obwohl er gerade eben noch einen richtig besorgten Eindruck gemacht hat, läuft er völlig sorgenfrei los und kehrt zum Ufer zurück. Gibt noch einiges zu erkunden.

Okay, er macht es.  
Handy wieder entsperren, ab ins Telefonbuch. Diesmal ist er so richtig nervös.  
Gleich wird er Mads' Stimme wieder hören... Vielleicht.

Tief durchatmen. Will er das wirklich?  
Natürlich will er das.  
Traut er sich das?  
Mh, da fällt ihm die Antwort nicht ganz so leicht. Er muss sich trauen, das steht fest.

Nur noch ein Knopfdruck.  
Emil schließt die Augen, sein Herz rast so unglaublich schnell. In seinem Kopf ist nur noch ein Gedanke vorzufinden: Madsmadsmadsmadsmadsmadsmads.  
Dann drückt er den Knopf und hält sich das Telefon ans Ohr.

Jetzt beginnt die Phase, in der er dem nervigen Tuten lauscht und mit jedem Tuten dem Nervenzusammenbruch noch ein Stück näher kommt.  
Eigentlich. Sein Handy gibt keinen Mucks von sich.

Er überprüft das Display. Okay, er hat schon den Verbindungsaufbau gestartet... Aber damit hat er auch schon das Problem gefunden. Weiter kommt sein Handy nicht. Es versucht, ihn mit Mads zu verbinden und scheitert.  
Verdammt, Landleben, er vergaß. Richtig mieses Netz, bei dem sogar Telefonate schwierig werden.

Das darf doch jetzt nicht wahr sein. Da ringt er sich dazu durch, seinen selbst auferlegten Bann zu brechen und dann hält ihn die moderne Technologie davon ab.  
Ein bisschen Zeit gibt er dem Handy noch. Doch als es auch nach mehreren Minuten noch nicht weiter ist, gibt er auf.  
Scheiße.

Eigentlich ist es gut. Sie haben nicht umsonst beschlossen, den Kontakt zueinander abzubrechen.  
Trotzdem ist Emil jetzt richtig enttäuscht. Noch einmal wird er nicht mehr so weit gehen, das weiß er sicher.

~*~*~


	12. ... selbstständig.

Bole ist selbstständig.

Nicht etwa, weil er, Emil, noch so jung ist und sich noch nicht sein eigenes Essen kochen kann und Bole schon. Emil denkt, Bole wäre jemand, den man im Urwald aussetzen könnte und der sich dort richtig gut schlagen würde. Egal ob es darum geht, sich eine Hütte zu bauen, Essen zu jagen beziehungsweise zu fangen, eine Trinkwasserquelle aufzuspüren, ein Haustier zu züchten – Bole würde das hinbekommen.  
Sein Alltag ist nicht ganz so spektakulär, er deckt dort jedoch auch viele Aufgaben ab. Den Hof schmeißt er alleine und dafür sieht er echt ordentlich aus.

Dementsprechend überrascht ist Emil, als er endgültig sieht, dass Bole nicht ganz so eigenständig und unabhängig ist wie gedacht.

~*~*~

Erst in der Nacht wird Emil bewusst, wie viel Trubel Bole und Poldi veranstalten. Untertags hört man ständig Schritte, Stimmen, Geräusche – nachts ist es ruhig. Komplett ruhig.  
Abgesehen von Emils eigenen Schritten. Doch er versucht, sie so leise wie möglich zu halten. Schließlich will er die anderen beiden nicht aufwecken.  
Dazu gehört auch, dass er die dritte Treppenstufe von oben überspringt. Inzwischen hat er sich schon so sehr hier eingelebt, dass er weiß, dass diese Stufe knarzt.

Seine Schritte führen ihn in die Küche. Und dort stellt er fest, dass er nicht der einzige ist, der nicht schlafen kann.

Auf dem Fensterbrett in der Küche sitzt Bole. Er hat eine Decke über seine an den Körper angezogenen Beine gelegt, in der Hand hat er eine Tasse, er sieht beim Fenster hinaus. Ob es das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Türe oder sein Spiegelbild in der Fensterscheibe ist, das Bole auf ihn aufmerksam macht, kann Emil nicht sagen.  
Langsam wendet er sich ihm zu, sein Blick ist verschlafen. Der Kleine ist müde, hat aber trotzdem Einschlafprobleme.

„Kannst du nicht schlafen?“  
„Neee.“  
„Heimweh?“  
„Mh.“

Bole hat ihn durchschaut und irgendwie doch nicht. Er vermisst Dänemark, das stimmt. Aber er vermisst nicht etwa seine Familie – zumindest nicht so sehr, dass er nicht schlafen kann -, er vermisst nicht seine alte Heimat oder Hobro. Um sein Heimweh – oder das, was ihn wach hält – zu stillen, müsste er nicht nach Dänemark fahren.  
Er braucht etwas aus Dänemark. Und das dürfte auch ruhig hierher kommen.

„Willst du auch?“

Um Boles Lippen spielt sich ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, als er die Tasse hebt, seine komplette Mimik sagt 'alles ist okay, ich bin für dich da'.  
Damit hatte er in den letzten Tagen recht, ganz klar. Doch ob das jetzt zutrifft... Es fühlt sich schon gut an, nicht alleine zu sein, er fühlt sich ein bisschen geborgen. Das Stechen in seinem Herz bleibt trotzdem.

„Was hast du da?“  
„Heiße Schokolade.“  
„Mit Milch?“  
„Ja.“  
„Hast du auch Honig?“  
„Klar. Honigmilch?“  
„Ja, bitte.“

Bole schiebt sich die Decke von den Füßen, stellt die Tasse ab und rutscht von der Fensterbank. Summend macht er sich daran, die gewünschte Honigmilch zuzubereiten und füllt bei der Gelegenheit gleich seine eigene Tasse wieder auf.  
Kurz darauf haben sie beide ihr Getränk und Bole nickt Richtung Fenster.

„Komm, wir setzen uns hin.“

Leichter gesagt als getan. Die Fensterbank ist zwar sehr breit und lang, aber für zwei Männer augenscheinlich nicht lang genug. Doch Bole ist das egal. Er nimmt dort Platz, rückt so weit nach hinten, dass er an der Wand lehnt, dann sieht er Emil auffordernd an.  
Gut, probiert er es halt. Klappt dann sogar ganz gut – er schafft es, sich auf die Fensterbank zu setzen. Nur seine Beine machen Probleme, er weiß partout nicht, wie er sie platzieren soll.  
Letztendlich wird es Bole zu blöd. Er packt seine Beine und stellt sie links und rechts von sich ab. So spürt er Boles fast nackten Körper – er trägt nur eine Boxershorts – an seinen Schenkeln und sie sitzen sehr zusammengestaucht da, aber sie sitzen und das ist die Hauptsache. Als Bole wieder seine Decke über ihnen ausbreitet, wird es sogar richtig kuschelig.

Und jetzt? Es ist ganz schön, auf den komplett dunklen Hof zu blicken, Boles Körperwärme zu spüren, die Stille zu genießen. Aber so langsam drängt sich ihm die Frage auf, was Bole hier macht und er weiß nicht recht, ob er das Recht hat zu fragen – ob Bole nicht sogar erwartet, dass er nachhakt.

Er pustet in seine Tasse, nimmt dann einen Schluck. Währenddessen legt sich Boles Hand auf sein Knie und tätschelt ihn gedankenverloren.

„Warum kannst du nicht schlafen?“

Bole bleibt still. Auch er trinkt jetzt, er unterbricht das Tätscheln, seine Hand bleibt ruhig liegen.  
Erst als er sich den Milchbart von der Oberlippe geleckt hat, bekommt Emil eine Reaktion.

„Ich vermisse Torsten.“

Es ist, als hätte er mit diesen Worten eine Maske abgelegt. Plötzlich ist er verschwunden, der starke Bole. Er ist erschöpft, er leidet. Mehr als in der letzten Zeit, mehr, als Emil es jemals bei ihm gesehen hat.

„Er ist schon so lange weg... Jede Nacht liege ich alleine im Bett, ständig fällt mir etwas ein, das ich ihm erzählen will, aber... er ist weg. Ich kann nicht einfach zu ihm gehen, mit ihm reden, ihn in den Arm nehmen... Er fehlt mir so.“

Unzählige weitere Stiche ins Herz. Denn diese Worte kann er so, wie sie sind, auf sich ummünzen – er fühlt das gleiche.

„Ich vermisse auch jemanden.“

Boles Blick – seine ganze Körperhaltung – verändert sich. Er richtet sich etwas auf, sieht ihn aufmerksam an.  
Emil lenkt ihn von seinen eigenen Sorgen ab, wird ihm auf einmal bewusst. Vielleicht hat er sich auch deshalb so sehr um ihn gekümmert – weil es ihn abgelenkt hat, weil er froh war, endlich Ablenkung zu haben. Indem er anderen hilft, hilft er sich selbst. Wenn man danach geht, wie sehr er sich da reingehängt hat, muss es ihm richtig mies gehen.

„Willst du darüber reden?“  
„Ich weiß nicht.“

Das stimmt wirklich. Es ist nicht so, dass er nichts sagen möchte und das Bole nicht so direkt mitteilen möchte, er weiß wirklich nicht, ob er das aussprechen kann.  
Es ist kompliziert. Und dann irgendwie doch ganz einfach. Er hat nicht das Bedürfnis, Bole von Mads zu erzählen, aber es wäre echt schön, wenn Bole Mads kennen würde. Wenn Bole ihn richtig verstehen würde, seinen persönlichen Hintergrund kennen würde...

Sie würden sich echt gut verstehen, denkt Emil. Beide sind humorvoll, locker und offen, sie haben keine Probleme, sich fremden Menschen gegenüber zu öffnen und würden auch von ihrer Art her gut miteinander klar kommen.

„Wenn du willst... lass' es raus.“

Emil nickt, er legt seine Hand auf Boles und drückt kurz zu. Das war genau das, was er gebraucht hat – also das beste, was Bole ihm im Moment geben konnte.  
Wie könnte er ihm von Mads erzählen? Wie fasst man Mads in Worte?

Er denkt an den Augenblick, in dem er Mads zum ersten Mal gesehen hat. Wie er mit seinem neuen Trainer und seinen Koffern vor der Geschäftsstelle seines neuen Vereins stand, der Trainer schon etwas ungeduldig, er selbst durch den Wind, weil alles so neu war und die nächste Neuigkeit auf sich warten ließ. Wie mit einer Viertelstunde Verspätung endlich ein Auto vorfuhr und ein Mann ausstieg, der unerwartet groß war – größer als er selbst. Mads.  
Dieser lange, schlaksige Kerl, der seine ausgestreckte Hand ignorierte, ihn in eine Umarmung zog und ihm herzlich auf den Rücken klopfte. „Kannst jetzt gehen, ich pass' auf den Kleinen auf“, das hat er zum Trainer gesagt. Die beiden hatten ein herzliches Verhältnis zueinander, Mads war schon länger im Verein als ihr Trainer und das war das erste Anzeichen dafür, dass es beim Hobro IK familiärer zuging als anderswo. Dementsprechend war auch die Rüge wegen des Zuspätkommens eher freundschaftlich geprägt.

Und auf ihn aufgepasst – ja, das hat er. Hat ihn als erstes zu seinem Lieblingsimbiss gleich um die Ecke gefahren, ihm sein Lieblingsgericht geordert - „du musst hungrig sein“ -, hat ihm die Strukturen im Verein erklärt, hat ihn mit zu sich nach Hause, auf seinen Hof, gekommen. Und dann, einfach so, aus dem Nichts, hat er ihm angeboten, bei ihm zu bleiben.  
Fast wie bei Bole und irgendwie auch ganz anders. Bei Bole war es die pure Hilfsbereitschaft – gut, er hat erst einmal abgewartet, ob er ihn okay findet, bevor er ihm eine dauerhafte Bleibe angeboten hat -, bei Mads steckte mehr dahinter. Er hätte Emil nicht bei sich aufgenommen, wenn er nur okay gewesen wäre, seine Ansprüche waren höher. Und Emil hat sie erfüllt. So schnell, dass er ihn gleich bei sich aufgenommen hat, statt ihn ins Hotel zu schicken.

Mads...  
Emil hat noch den Klang seiner Stimme im Ohr, er weiß noch genau, wie es klang, wenn Mads ihm etwas sagte. Er hat ihn konsequent „Kleiner“ genannt, hat sich dabei auf die zwei Zentimeter Größenunterschied berufen. Aber das war auch das einzige, womit er ihn kleingeredet hat. Er war ein gleichgestellter Bauernhofbewohner, Mads hat sich nie über ihn gestellt, hat ihn immer respektiert. Und noch viel mehr als das.

Er vermisst es sogar, von Mads angesehen zu werden. Den Kopf zur Seite zu drehen und festzustellen, dass Mads ihn ansieht, mit diesem Lächeln, das eigentlich kaum ein Lächeln ist, weil er die Mundwinkel kaum hebt dabei, aber er strahlt irgendwie, er strahlt über das ganze Gesicht. Das sind so besondere Momente, er kommt sich so... geliebt vor.  
Halt. Vergangenheit. Diese Momente gibt es nicht mehr.

Doch, es gibt sie. In seinem Kopf. Und gerade ist sein Kopf voll mit ihnen.  
Emil lässt seinen Kopf gegen die Scheibe sinken, er schließt die Augen. Ja, jetzt ist er endgültig in Dänemark. Auf einer Weide, im Stall, in der Kabine, auf der Tribüne, in der Küche, im Auto – bei Mads. Mads ist an seiner Seite, er erinnert sich zurück an die Umarmungen, an die Späße, an die ernsten Gespräche, an die Blicke, an –

Ein Rütteln an seiner Schulter reißt ihn aus den Schlaf. Verdammt, wann ist er eingeschlafen? Irgendwann zwischen all den Erinnerungen an Mads, so viel steht fest.  
Bole steht neben ihm, vor der Fensterbank. Als er sieht, dass Emil die Augen geöffnet hat, lässt er ihn los.

„Bett?“  
„Mhhh...“

Jetzt grinst Bole, er zupft an der Decke, die er intuitiv umklammert hat.

„Bett. Sofort.“  
„Mh. Okay.“

~*~*~


	13. ... unberechenbar.

Bole ist unberechenbar.

Die meiste Zeit ist Bole wirklich absolut umgänglich, freundlich und zuvorkommend. Trotzdem kommt es auch manchmal zu Reibereien – lässt sich einfach nicht vermeiden, wenn man zusammenlebt. Und hin und wieder geht Bole ohne Vorwarnung in die Luft.

~*~*~

Es ist unerwartet ruhig, als Emil nach Hause kommt. Nicht, dass er mit etwas gerechnet hat – er ist es einfach gewohnt, etwas zu hören, sobald er das Haus betritt. Jetzt... Erst, als er seine Jacke ausgezogen und alles aufgeräumt hat, hört er kurz etwas: Ein Geräusch aus dem Wohnzimmer, vom Fernseher.  
Das ist ungewohnt. Und im gleichen Moment, in dem er das denkt, muss er grinsen. Es ist so zum Standard geworden, dass Bole sich um den Haushalt kümmert, dass das schon richtig in seinen Tagesablauf übergegangen ist. Er steht auf – Bole richtet das Frühstück her. Er ist mit Freunden unterwegs und kommt abends nach Hause – Bole kocht das Abendessen. Natürlich ist es nicht so, dass Bole rund um die Uhr in der Küche steht, aber zu gewissen Zeitpunkten findet man ihn genau dort.

Tja, heute nicht. Bleibt heute die Küche kalt?  
Emil macht sich auf den Weg in diesen Raum. Und tatsächlich: Er ist leer. Nichts hergerichtet, kein Bole dort. Erst recht kein Bole, der pfeifend und töpfeklappernd am Herd steht.

Nicht wild. Okay, er hat schon richtig großen Hunger und hat sich auf etwas zu essen gefreut, aber er kann auch selbst etwas machen. Auch für sich und Bole, kein Problem.  
Könnte er. Als er den Kühlschrank öffnet, sieht er, dass nicht einmal das geht. Bole war nicht einkaufen. Und das fällt jetzt nicht mehr unter 'Bole bekam diese Aufgabe zugesprochen, weil er das immer macht', das war heute früh klipp und klar abgesprochen.

Sein Magen knurrt so laut, als würde er etwas sagen wollen. Zumindest übertönt er den Gedanken, dass sie noch Konserven haben und nicht verhungern müssen. Er hat keinen Bock auf Dosenfutter, er will etwas vernünftiges – er muss etwas vernünftiges essen, er ist Profisportler!  
Bole auch. Der muss sich auch vernünftig ernähren.

Noch einmal wirft Emil einen Blick in den Kühlschrank. Natürlich ist er immer noch leer. Dafür ist jetzt seine gute Laune verschwunden. Er hat tierischen Hunger, hat erwartet, zuhause etwas essen zu können und stattdessen sieht er das hier.  
Es war so ausgemacht. Und das ist das, was ihn so wütend macht: Er hat sich auf Bole verlassen.

Vielleicht sollte er sich beruhigen. Das ist immer noch Boles Haus, er ist hier Gast. Aber er ist kein Gast ohne Rechte, er trägt etwas zum Haushalt bei, er darf auch Forderungen stellen. Vor allem eine solche Forderung.  
Also läuft Emil ins Wohnzimmer, ohne sich vorher beruhigt zu haben. Und als er sieht, dass Bole tatsächlich auf der Couch sitzt und gelangweilt durch die Sender zappt, platzt ihm endgültig der Kragen.

„Wir haben nichts zu essen.“  
„Mh?“

Bole sieht nicht einmal auf. Weder als er den Raum betreten hat noch bei dieser Ansage. Und jetzt kann Emil endgültig nicht mehr ruhig bleiben.

„Du hast nichts eingekauft. Ich habe gerade vorher zu Nik und den Norwegern gesagt, dass ich nicht mit ihnen essen gehe, weil du wahrscheinlich schon gekocht hast und jetzt bin ich kilometerweit von allem entfernt und wir haben nichts da! Ich hab' Hunger! Was soll ich essen?“

Er wird hysterisch, das merkt er selbst. Davon abhalten kann er sich allerdings nicht – nicht einmal dann, als er bemerkt, dass sich Boles Hände verkrampfen. Auch Bole ist wütend.  
Darauf kann er gerade keine Rücksicht nehmen.

„Mir egal.“  
„Was-“

Nur einen Moment, dann hat sich gefangen und ist noch wütender als zuvor.

„Du hast gesagt, du gehst einkaufen. Ich kann mir selbst etwas kochen, das ist kein Problem, aber wenn du sagst, du besorgst etwas zu essen, hast du das gefälligst zu tun.“  
„Und deswegen regst du dich so auf? Gibt wichtigeres.“  
„Ach ja? Wichtiger als Essen? Und was?“

Bole steht auf, die Fernbedienung fällt dabei auf den Boden. Seine Hände sind zu Fäusten geballt.

„Gibt wichtigeres als einkaufen.“  
„Nicht, wenn wir nichts mehr da haben und ich Hunger-“

Emil unterbricht sich selbst. Plötzlich, jetzt, wo Bole vor ihm steht, so viel kleiner als er, aber vor Wut kochend, fällt ihm etwas auf.  
Er weint. Da sind ein paar Tränen, die Bole schlichtweg ignoriert, aber da sagt wohl sein Herz etwas anderes als sein Kopf und lässt sich nicht bremsen.

Und dann sieht er, dass er seinen Satz sowieso nicht beenden hätte können. Hätte er weitergesprochen, hätte Bole ihn einfach niedergeschrien.

„Mein Freund kann vielleicht nie wieder spielen!“

Damit gehen die Schleusen beim Kleinen endgültig auf. Er wischt sich unwirsch mit dem Ärmel über die Augen, kann die Tränen aber nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sein Anblick ist Verzweiflung pur.  
Trotzdem ist Emil noch wütend. Dieser Anblick besänftigt ihn nicht.

„Mein Freund -“

Scheiße. Er kann nicht damit kontern, dass sein Freund auch vor seinem Karriereende steht, zwar aus anderen Gründen, aber trotzdem vor dem fußballerischen Aus.  
Weil er keinen Freund mehr hat.

„Mein Freund hat sich wegen meiner Karriere von mir getrennt!“

Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße. Er wollte nicht mehr an Mads denken und erst recht nicht an die Trennung.

„Wenn das erste vernünftige Angebot von einem großen Verein kommt, schmeiß' ich dich raus.“

Das ist nicht ernst gemeint, Emil spürt das. Aber irgendwie doch. Mads meint es nicht böse, doch er will ihm unter keinen Umständen im Weg stehen.

„Du hast so viel Talent, du hast eine richtige Karriere vor dir. Als Profifußballer. Und dazu musst du zu einem großen Verein.“  
„Hobro ist groß.“

Emil muckt auf und Mads weiß das. Er lacht.

„Ich liebe Hobro. Das ist der perfekte Verein in der perfekten Stadt in der richtigen Umgebung mit den perfekten Leuten. Für mich. Nicht für dich – nicht für deine Karriere.“

Emil hat sich damit zufrieden gegeben. Mads hatte ja recht, er musste die Chance nutzen, wenn er sie bekam. Aber er hätte niemals damit gerechnet, dass er nur ein halbes Jahr in Hobro bleiben würde. Und noch weniger hätte er damit gerechnet, dass diese logische Entscheidung, die sie gemeinsam getroffen haben, so sehr weh tut und er sie deshalb konsequent verdrängt.

Damit hat er Bole den Wind aus den Segeln genommen. Der Kleine ist überrumpelt – also so wie er selbst. So war das nicht geplant, absolut nicht, er wollte nicht darüber reden. Wie denn auch, wenn er nicht einmal darüber nachdenken will? Und so damit herausplatzen wollte er erst recht nicht.

Für einen Moment sieht Bole ihn fassungslos an. Dann lacht er. Kein freundliches Lachen, kein amüsiertes Lachen, eher ein Lachen am Rande des Nervenzusammenbruchs. Immerhin auch kein böses Lachen.

„Wow. Das ist alles ein bisschen viel gerade. Torstens Verletzung, dein Kerl – du hattest 'nen Kerl?“

Wieder lacht er. Und mittlerweile ist Emil an dem Punkt angelangt, dass er einfach mitlacht. Ebenso hilflos, ebenso verzweifelt.  
Natürlich ist es wieder Bole, der die passenden Wörter dazu findet. Nun ja, passend...

„Willst du auch 'nen Schnaps? Mit leerem Magen noch besser als sonst – knallt viel besser.“

~*~*~


	14. ... schweigsam.

Bole ist schweigsam.

Eine wirklich überraschende Wendung. Emil hat fest damit gerechnet, von Bole ausgefragt zu werden, so lange, bis er wirklich jedes Detail preisgegeben hat. Aber Bole fragt nicht nach. Er schweigt nur.  
Er schweigt so lange, bis Emil von alleine alles erzählt.

~*~*~

Man merkt, dass Bole schon länger hier wohnt als Emil. Dort, wo er verzweifelt ist, schiebt Bole ein paar Kartons und ein paar Tüten zur Seite, kramt hier etwas hervor, zieht dort etwas heraus und zaubert mit dem, was er dort gefunden hat, ein Abendessen. Natürlich kulinarisch nicht besonders hochwertig und definitiv keines der gesünderen Essen, aber es macht satt und es schmeckt und mehr will Emil gar nicht.  
Bole hat also doch noch dafür gesorgt, dass sein Magen gefüllt wird. Und danach hat er etwas für die Aufmunterung ausgegraben.

Sie sitzen auf der Couch, der Fernseher läuft noch, aber der Ton ist aus. Emil kann nicht mal mehr sagen, was dort überhaupt läuft – sie waren einfach nur zu faul, den Fernseher komplett auszustellen. Gibt gerade wichtigere Dinge. Zum Beispiel Bole dabei zusehen, wie er sich eine der inzwischen leeren, winzigen Schnapsflaschen an die Lippe saugt und dann versucht, ihn anzugrinsen, ohne dass die Flasche herunter fällt.  
Er scheitert jedes Mal. Und jedes Mal schlägt er wild um sich, um die Flasche aufzufangen.

Das ist ein echt lustiger Anblick, findet er. Vor allem, weil Bole sich so extrem dämlich anstellt – er selbst hat sich schon vor ungefähr einer Stunde den Deckel einer solchen Flasche so auf die Nase gedrückt, dass er seitdem bombenfest sitzt. Sogar trinken kann er mit dem Teil im Gesicht.

Sie sind beide hinüber. So betrunken er auch ist, das kann er sich noch eingestehen.  
Aber es fühlt sich gut an. Der Schmerz wird immer dumpfer.

Nichtsdestotrotz ist er noch da. Und nachdem er die kleinen Fläschchen vor sich komplett durchsucht hat – keines mehr in seiner Lieblingssorte übrig, schade -, muss er das endlich loswerden.

„Weißt du, Bole, mein...“

Was? Was ist Mads für ihn?  
Sein Ex.

„Mein Ex.“

Weiter kommt er nicht. Mads ist sein Exfreund und das ist so traurig, das ist so schade, das ist so schlimm.  
Er kippt zur Seite, ganz bewusst, so, dass er auf Boles Schulter landet. Kurz rutscht Bole hin und her, dann zieht er ihn in seine Arme. Es ist eine feste Umarmung, er weiß noch nicht, wo er seinen Kopf positionieren soll, weil Bole so klein ist, aber es fühlt sich gut an.

„Er ist mein Ex, Bole.“  
„Das ist nicht schön.“  
„Nein.“

Emil krallt sich in Boles Pulli fest, er... Er würde so gerne weinen. Einfach alles rauslassen, die Gefühle raus lassen, indem er weint. Doch es hilft nichts, er kann die Gefühle nicht wegweinen.

„Weißt du... Sein Platz ist in Hobro. Hobro, das ist dort, wo ich war, bevor ich hierher gekommen bin. Da ist mein Ex-Verein. Und mein Exfreund.“

Leise wimmert er. Die Worte tun immer wieder weh und trotzdem kann er sich nicht davon abhalten, sie zu sagen.

„Ich weiß. Also, dass du in Hobro warst.“  
„Mh. Also. Sein Platz ist in Hobro. Und meiner nicht. Mein Platz ist irgendwo in der Weltgeschichte, ständig an einem anderen Ort. Wie bei... Arielle oder so. Wir lieben uns, aber unsere Liebe hat keine Zukunft, weil wir nicht am gleichen Ort sein können. Tragisch, oder?“  
„Ja. Total.“

Bole sagt das ganz überzeugend. Er drückt ihn dabei, seine Stimme klingt kratzig.  
Der Kleine versteht ihn.

„Weißt du... Ich habe mir immer gedacht, dass, wenn die Liebe passt, alles passt. Aber das stimmt nicht. Die Liebe passt bei uns, aber das mit den Wohnorten nicht. Wir können nicht mal einen Kompromiss eingehen, weil einer von uns immer unglücklich wäre. Es war so schön in Hobro, weißt du. Aber ich muss weiter. Und er muss in Hobro bleiben. Das ist gut so. Auch wenn wir uns dann nicht mehr haben. Vielleicht in ein paar Jahren... Also, in ganz vielen Jahren. Dann kann ich zurück zu ihm, zurück nach Hobro. Ich wäre dort echt glücklich. Aber jetzt muss ich Fußball spielen und er will das auch und wir waren uns so einig und trotzdem tut es so weh.“

Boles Hände tätscheln seinen Rücken. Die Schleusen sind offen, jetzt drängt alles nach draußen – da muss Bole nicht einmal mehr etwas sagen oder nachhaken.

„Das war meine erste richtige Beziehung, weißt du. Also... Ich weiß nicht. Bei ihm war es zum ersten Mal richtig gut. Er war mein Traummann, der für die perfekte Beziehung. Na ja, vielleicht nicht perfekt, aber... Es war richtig. Weißt du, das war mit Zusammenleben und alles. Okay, erst Zusammenleben, dann Beziehung.“

Die Geschmacksrichtungen der Schnäpse sind ihm inzwischen egal. Er löst sich von Bole, schnappt sich einfach irgendeine, klopft damit so fest gegen den Tisch, dass Bole zusammenzuckt, und leert sie in einem Zug.

„Nur ein halbes Jahr... Bole, das ist so unfair, ich hätte gern so viel mehr Zeit mit ihm gehabt. Aber wir haben so viel Zeit miteinander verbracht wie andere in zehn Jahren Ehe nicht. Wir haben nicht nur gekuschelt, sondern auch zusammen gearbeitet, auf dem Hof, auf dem Platz, haben uns um das Haus gekümmert – und Kuschelstunden gab es trotzdem. Es war so schön, Bole, so schön.“

Sein frisch ernannter Kummerkasten schweigt weiterhin. Aber das macht er auf eine so charmante Art und Weise, dass Emil einfach spürt, dass er ihm zuhört und alles aufnimmt.

„Wir haben uns beide immer wieder darüber unterhalten, weißt du. Klang immer so schön logisch: Ich bin jung, habe Talent, die höchste Liga in Dänemark war zwar ein großer Schritt für mich, ist aber nicht das Ende der Fahnenstange. Ich habe die Möglichkeit, mehr zu erreichen und das ist auch mein Traum. Nicht nur meiner, Mads hat sich das auch für mich gewünscht. Aber um den verwirklichen zu können... Ich konnte nicht in Hobro bleiben. Ich musste weg. Habe es auch selbst erkannt, dass das das Ende unserer Beziehung ist. Es gab nie ein 'In dieser Form kann es nicht weitergehen' – entweder die Form oder gar nicht. Verstehst du?“  
„Mh.“

Auch Bole bedient sich jetzt noch mal an den kleinen Fläschchen.

„Warum? Welche Form?“  
„Wir beide am gleichen Ort. Das ging nicht für immer, das war uns beiden klar. Und als ich ein Angebot bekommen habe, war der Punkt erreicht, an dem es vorbei war.Trennung im beiderseitigen Einverständnis. Aber trotzdem schmerzhaft. Und mir fehlt Hobro. Mir fehlt Mads.“

Wie sehr, das kann er gar nicht in Worte fassen. Er kann nicht beschreiben, dass er alles vermeidet, das ihn an Mads erinnern könnte – dass der Bauernhof also kontraproduktiv ist und das dadurch, dass er völlig anders geführt wird als Mads' Hof, irgendwie auch nicht besser wird. Dass er keine Spiele von Hobro schauen kann, obwohl er sehr, sehr gerne den Weg seiner alten Mannschaft, die so etwas besonderes ist, für ihn und überhaupt, weiter verfolgt hätte.  
Dass es ihnen beiden unglaublich weh getan hat.

In der Zeit, die er in Hobro war, hat er Mads nie weinen gesehen. Mads war so gut wie immer prächtig gelaunt, hat gelacht, hatte Spaß, hatte Freude am Leben. Seine Laune war selten getrübt und wenn, dann nicht so sehr, dass er geweint hat.  
Erst bei Emils Abschied war es soweit. Er selbst konnte verhältnismäßig gut damit umgehen, war einigermaßen gefasst. Von Mads hätte er etwas ähnliches erwartet. Stattdessen hat Mads ihn fest an sich gedrückt, wollte ihn partout nicht loslassen – und hat geweint. Mads war hilflos. Mads hat gezeigt, dass er genauso hilflos war wie Emil.

Dieser Abschied hat sein Herz endgültig gebrochen. Seitdem...  
Seitdem verdrängt er. Zumindest versucht er es. Einfach für eine Weile so tun, als hätte es die Zeit mit Mads nicht gegeben, bis die Wunden verheilt sind – bis es nur noch eine schöne, aber ferne Erinnerung ist.  
Er scheiterte. Obwohl er weiß, dass sie den richtigen Weg gegangen sind, dass Mads nun mal nach Hobro gehört und er in die große weite Welt, kommt er einfach nicht damit klar.

„Aber er bleibt doch auch nicht für immer in Hobro, oder?“  
„Doch. Er war schon mal weg und das war nichts. Mads ist dort aufgewachsen, seine Familie ist dort, er arbeitet dort, hat seinen Hof dort, die Mannschaft...“  
„Ja, die Mannschaft. Will er nicht auch noch bei einer größeren Mannschaft spielen? Selbst wenn es ihm in Hobro am besten gefällt – er kann doch jetzt noch nicht sagen, dass er niemals mehr woanders spielen wird.“

Vielleicht hätte er Bole doch mal ein bisschen mehr von Mads erzählen sollen. Bis jetzt weiß sein Mitbewohner so gut wie nichts über ihn und das wird Emil gerade so richtig bewusst.

„Doch, kann er. Er ist 32.“  
„Oh.“

Bole ist so betrunken, dass er keinen Hehl aus seiner Überraschung macht. Er sieht ihn fassungslos an, dann schnappt er sich ein weiteres Fläschchen, das er, ohne zu zögern, auf ex trinkt.  
Genau deswegen hat er nichts von Mads erzählt. Hat ihm schon gereicht, mit der Trennung klarzukommen, da hatte er keinen Nerv dafür, ihr Verhältnis zueinander zu erklären – und dass er das erklären müsste, war ihm klar.  
Aber auch er ist betrunken. Und im Moment ist ihm egal, was Bole jetzt von ihm denkt. Er hat Mads geliebt, er hatte eine tolle Zeit mit ihm, er vermisst ihn und er liebt ihn immer noch. Ob Bole das nachvollziehen kann, interessiert ihn gerade nicht.

~*~*~


	15. ... offen.

Bole ist offen.

Diese Eigenschaft macht ihm zu einen sehr brauchbaren Gesprächspartner. Der Kleine ist gleichzeitig kritisch und verständnisvoll – er nimmt das, was Emil sagt, auf, aber nicht hin. So merkt man zumindest immer, dass er zuhört, auch wenn es kompliziert wird, wenn er Einspruch erhebt.

~*~*~

„Okay, jetzt mal ganz langsam.“

Bole stell seine letzten zwei Fläschchen nebeneinander.

„Soll das ein Schaubild werden? Sind das Mads und ich?“

Kein besonders gelungener Scherz. Schon alleine deswegen, weil sie beide nicht in der Stimmung für einen solchen Scherz sind. Boles Gesichtsausdruck ist jetzt entschlossen und ernst, er möchte jetzt alles wissen, das sieht man ihm an. Und zwar ohne dass Emil etwas herunterspielt.  
Emil selbst... Seine eigene Aussage tat ihm weh. Es gibt kein 'Mads und ich' mehr.

„Du bist ziemlich verschlossen, oder?“

Der Vorwurf in Boles Stimme ist so deutlich, dass Emil ihn sogar heraushört, obwohl er nicht in seiner Muttersprache spricht. Ist auch irgendwie nachvollziehbar, aus Boles Perspektive – er hat sein Seelenleben vor ihm offengelegt, hat ihn von Anfang an mit der Wahrheit konfrontiert und Emil muss erst einmal abgefüllt werden, damit er etwas preis gibt.  
So muss das für Bole aussehen. Aber das entspricht nicht der Wahrheit, das ist nicht alles. Und das muss er Bole erklären.

„Ich konnte dir nicht von Mads erzählen, weil ich nicht einmal an ihn denken wollte.“

Wie zuvor schon schweigt Bole. Doch diesmal ist das kein positives Schweigen mehr, das spürt Emil. Irgendwie schwingt da ein 'Jetzt muss eine verdammt gute Erklärung kommen' mit.  
Mehr kann er aber nicht sagen. Das ist die Erklärung.

„Was willst du hören, Bole?“  
„Alles.“

Er kann nein sagen, das weiß er. Bole wird Verständnis dafür haben, wenn ihm das zu nahe geht.  
Doch irgendwie will er Bole davon erzählen. Jetzt ist das Thema eh schon angestoßen – jetzt bekommt er Mads eh nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.  
Also fängt er an zu erzählen.

„Der Anfang war wie hier. Ich war neu im Verein und Mads hat mich auf seinem Bauernhof aufgenommen. Er hat zusammen mit seinem Bruder den alten Bauernhof, den seine Eltern in seiner Kindheit hatten, gekauft und hat dort Kühe gehalten. Alleine, ohne Lars.“

Er fühlt sich so schrecklich nüchtern. Paradox, gerade eben war er noch – passend zu den unzähligen Fläschchen, die er geleert hat – richtig schön betrunken. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass er jetzt gedanklich in der Vergangenheit ist.  
Eigentlich merkt man seinen Alkoholpegel immer noch. Durch den Alkohol ist er so distanziert, dass er nur ein dumpfes Stechen spürt, wenn er über diese Zeit nachdenkt.  
Dass er nüchtern davon erzählen kann, heißt nicht, dass er nüchtern ist – im Gegenteil. Also doch paradox.

„War eben wie hier. Wir waren eine Wohngemeinschaft, ich habe ihm bei den Tieren geholfen, er ließ mich bei sich wohnen, wir waren befreundet. Aber... Na ja. Jetzt kommt der Teil, bei dem es anders ist als hier.“

Wie viel soll er überhaupt erzählen? Und... Wie soll er es erzählen?  
Emil denkt zurück, daran, wie es war, als seine Gefühle für Mads intensiver wurden. Oder waren sie von Anfang schon sehr intensiv und er musste das erst ausarbeiten? Er weiß es nicht, ist bis heute nicht dahinter gekommen. Fest steht: Er war von Anfang an glücklich in Mads' Gegenwart. Er war glücklich darüber, dass sie sich immer näher kamen. Aber als das gewissermaßen stehen blieb, dauerte es nicht lange, bis er feststellte, dass er mehr wollte – er wollte Mads noch näher kommen, über die freundschaftlichen Grenzen hinaus.

„Das zwischen Mads und dir.“  
„Genau. Es...“

Emil sieht auf. Und das ist ein Fehler. Denn Boles Blick kommt ihm sehr bekannt vor.  
Für ihn ist er der kleine, naive Junge, der sich von seinem Kapitän – ach, den Teil kennt Bole noch nicht einmal -, von einem um ein gutes Stück älteren Mann verführen ließ. Willenlos, ergeben.  
Er hatte immer seinen eigenen Willen. Der hat sich halt glücklicherweise nach einer Weile mit Mads' Willen überschnitten. Und ergeben... Er hat sich ihm hingegeben. Wie man das nun mal in einer Beziehung tut.

Ach ja, deshalb – unter anderem deshalb – hat er dieses Thema immer vermieden.

„Es ging von mir aus. Mads... Mads hat überhaupt nichts geahnt. Für ihn waren wir zwei Freunde, die zusammen auf dem Bauernhof gelebt haben, gut miteinander klar gekommen sind und eine gute Zeit hatten. Für mich war es mehr. Beziehungsweise... Es war eben nicht mehr. Ich wollte aber mehr. Für Mads war das völlig ausreichend, was wir hatten, für mich nicht. Ich...“  
„Du hast dich in ihn verliebt?“  
„Ja. Und zwar gleich das Komplettpaket. Ich stand total auf ihn, wollte mit ihm ins Bett, wollte ihm nahe sein... Und ich wollte von ihm geliebt werden. Schon alleine deswegen dachte ich mir, dass das nichts werden kann. Weil ich für ihn nicht liebenswert, sondern nur mögenswert war.“

Er muss es einfach noch mal riskieren, er muss noch mal seinen Kopf heben und sehen, wie Bole reagiert, wie Bole diese Informationen aufnimmt.  
Doch er wird positiv überrascht. Boles Blick ruht auf ihm, er ist ernst, aber nicht mehr schockiert oder verständnislos. Der offene Bole ist zurück.

„Zumindest hast du das gedacht.“  
„Es war auch so, denke ich. Er hat in mir einfach nicht mehr gesehen als einen Freund. Aber das hieß nicht, dass das für immer so sein muss. Nur wusste ich das damals nicht.“

Das ist eine Zeit, an die er überhaupt nicht gerne zurückdenkt. Nun ja, im Nachhinein doch, weil er weiß, dass es gut ausging. Trotzdem war das eine echt bittere Phase – er war so richtig verschossen in Mads, in den Mann, mit dem er so viel Zeit verbrachte, der ihn schon mochte, aber nicht richtig. Damals war er echt hoffnungslos und das hat sich mies angefühlt.  
Irgendwie macht der Gedanke seine aktuelle Situation erträglicher. Heute weiß er, dass Mads ihn liebt und dass eine Beziehung zwischen ihnen etwas sehr schönes ist. Bevor er das herausgefunden hat, hat er sich einsam gefühlt und dieses Gefühl hat er heute nicht mehr. Dank Mads, aber auch dank Bole. Tut gut, einen Ansprechpartner zu haben.

„Ich habe also mit jemanden zusammen gelebt, in den ich mich verliebt habe, bei dem ich aber keine Chance hatte – dachte ich. Und das konnte so nicht bleiben. Ich konnte mich nicht entlieben, ich konnte Mads nicht dazu zwingen, mich zu lieben, also wollte ich ausziehen. Ich hätte ihn dann immer noch täglich beim Training gesehen, aber das war besser, als 24 Stunden, rund um die Uhr, keine zehn Meter voneinander entfernt zu sein.“  
„Und das hat nicht geklappt? Keine neue Bleibe gefunden?“  
„So weit kam es gar nicht. Mads hat sich am Anfang nichts gedacht, für ihn sah es so aus, als hätte ich keinen Bock mehr darauf, auf einem Bauernhof zu leben und mehr Bock darauf, mein eigenes Ding zu machen. Aber ich war wohl zu auffällig, er hat gemerkt, dass ich eigentlich nicht weg will. Er hat mich darauf angesprochen und ich konnte es nicht allzu lange verheimlichen.“

Als Bole ihm einen Schnaps direkt vors Gesicht hält, bestätigt sich sein Gedanke von gerade eben. Bei Mads' Konfrontation hätte er auch sehr gut einen Schnaps brauchen können.

„Wie hat er reagiert?“  
„Überrascht. Hat überhaupt nicht damit gerechnet und wusste nicht, was er sagen soll. Er hat dann erst einmal gemeint, dass das kein Problem ist, dass wir das hinkriegen – und dass ich deshalb nicht ausziehen muss. Damit war das Thema erst einmal erledigt, zumindest vordergründig. Ich wollte erst recht ausziehen und er... er hat auch seine Zeit gebraucht, um darüber nachzudenken.“

Und damit beginnt der schöne Teil seiner Erzählung.  
Emil lächelt in sich hinein. Daran erinnert er sich viel lieber zurück als an seine Unsicherheit zuvor.

„Er kam zu dem Ziel, dass er mich nicht gehen lassen will und dass er zwar zufrieden mit dem war, was wir hatten, dass er sich aber schon mehr vorstellen kann – er hat es halt bis dahin nicht gemacht. Es war... Er war irgendwie niedlich. Total überfordert – er wusste, was er will, aber hatte noch keine Zeit, sich damit auseinander zu setzen und sich zu überlegen, wie er damit klarkommt. Er hat sich auf mich verlassen, weil ich das schon wusste. Und... ja. So ging es los.“  
„Darauf trinken wir einen.“

Emil lacht, er kann nicht anders. Für einen Moment ist das drückende Gefühl komplett verschwunden.

„Dann hast du ihn also doch um den Finger gewickelt und ihr wart glücklich. Bis Braunschweig kam.“  
„Ja. Also... Nein. Oder... Doch, wir waren schon glücklich. Aber wir haben schon recht schnell über die Zukunft gesprochen. Mads hat mir schon recht bald gesagt, dass er mich notfalls rausschmeißt, wenn ich wegen ihm auf den Schritt zu einem größeren Verein verzichte. War gar nicht mal so realitätsfern... Ich war wie ein Vogel. Ich wäre auch im Käfig geblieben und das wäre okay gewesen, aber ich gehöre in die weite Welt. Mads... Mads hat eingesehen, dass man das, was man liebt, loslassen muss.“

Damit ist das kurzzeitige Hoch beerdigt. Seine Kehle schnürt sich zu, er blinzelt, um die Tränen zurückzuhalten.  
Mads wollte ihn nicht loswerden, niemals. Aber er wusste, dass er ihn ziehen lassen muss. Ein großer, schwerer, edler Schritt, der ihnen beiden das Herz gebrochen hat.

„Letztendlich haben wir beide das eingesehen. Und als es dann soweit war, haben wir uns voneinander getrennt. Wir wollten beide nicht, aber... Man sieht ja jetzt, dass es gut war. Ich bin hier gut aufgehoben, es war die richtige Entscheidung, hierher zu kommen. Es ist zwar nicht schön ohne Mads, aber... Deshalb war er auch nie zu Besuch oder ich bei ihm. Wir brauchen den Abstand, um es überstehen zu können.“

Jetzt ist Boles Blick wieder fassungslos, er versteht das nicht, das sieht man.

„Ihr habt keinen Kontakt zueinander? Du hast nicht vor, ihn irgendwann mal wiederzusehen?“

Wow, wenn Bole das so ausdrückt, klingt es echt hart.  
Nun ja, es ist hart. Aber sie haben sich bewusst dafür entschieden und es ist die beste Lösung.

„Ja. Und das ist gut so. Sonst würden wir jedes Mal von vorne anfangen, uns zu vermissen. So... Irgendwann wird es besser. Das braucht seine Zeit, aber irgendwann ist es soweit.“  
„Aber... wie kannst du da so konsequent sein? Du liebst ihn doch noch, oder?“

Noch ein Schnaps hinterher, sonst kann er die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten.  
Und wenn er die Flasche so schnell leert, kann er die Tränen auch darauf schieben. Brennt ganz schön, das Zeug. Kein Wunder, dass die Flasche so lange stehen blieb.

„Ich liebe Mads.“

Das ist das erste Mal, dass er das ausspricht. Natürlich hat er Mads gesagt, dass er ihn liebt, aber 'Ich liebe Mads'... Wem hätte er das schon sagen sollen? Den Kühen?  
Es fühlt sich schön an, richtig, er ist stolz darauf. Und gleichzeitig brennt es noch viel mehr als der Schnaps.

„Ich liebe ihn. Aber es ist die beste Lösung. Nicht gut, aber die beste Lösung. Und wer weiß, was bei ihm los ist. Wahrscheinlich ist er schnell zu seinem alten Leben zurückgekehrt und ich... Ich war nur ein Kapitel in seinem Buch und dieses Kapitel ist jetzt abgeschlossen.“

Boles Hand legt sich auf seinen Rücken, als er unauffällig versucht, eine Träne wegzuwischen. Nicht weinen, nicht weinen, er muss stark sein, er hat schon so lange durchgehalten und bald geht es bergauf. Vor allem, weil er jetzt alles gesagt hat – weil er es endlich mal ausgesprochen hat und jetzt mit seiner Erzählung fertig ist.

„Für dich nicht, oder?“  
„Nein.“

Einzelne Erinnerungsfetzen rasen durch seinen Kopf, vermischen sich, überschneiden sich. Mads auf dem Platz, Mads mitten in einem Feld, Mads neben ihm im Bett, Mads, Mads, Mads...

„Noch nicht.“

~*~*~


	16. ... mitleidend.

Bole ist mitleidend.

Manchmal mag er nicht unbedingt der Sensibelste sein. Er hat eine große Klappe, tut gerne seine Meinung kund und schießt dabei auch gerne über das Ziel hinaus.  
Aber er leidet mit, wenn es Probleme gibt.

~*~*~

Katerfrühstück.

Eine andere Bezeichnung fällt Emil zu dieser Veranstaltung hier nicht ein. Bole und er sitzen am Tisch, starren auf ihre Teller und halten ihre Köpfe fest. Essen können sie beide nicht, was vor allem bei Bole echt ungewöhnlich ist.  
Wurde gestern echt spät und... viel. So viel Alkohol... Er war nötig, das ist klar. Trotzdem spüren sie jetzt die Nachwirkungen.  
Und in zwei Stunden sollen sie beim Training sein, möglichst fit. Immerhin hatten sie nicht vormittags Training, Emil weiß nicht, wie sie das überstanden hätten.

„Willst du Essiggurken?“  
„Neeee.“

Schon bei dem Gedanken daran schaudert es ihn. Also, prinzipiell hat er kein Problem mit Essiggurken, aber im Moment bereitet ihm der Gedanke an jegliches Essen ein Übelgefühl.  
Bole offensichtlich nicht. Er zuckt mit den Schultern, steht auf und holt aus dem Kühlschrank ein Glas mit Essiggurken. Das war es aber auch schon mit der Motivation – er holt eine heraus, beißt ein Stück ab, dann legt er sie auf seinen Teller und starrt sie an.

„Warst du schon bei den Ziegen draußen?“  
„Mh.“

Während Bole den Kaffee aufgesetzt hat, hat er dafür gesorgt, dass die Ziegen ihr Futter bekommen. Offensichtlich ist Bole noch so sehr neben der Spur, dass ihm das entgangen ist.  
Nun, er kann das nachvollziehen.

Nach diesem kurzen Austausch herrscht wieder Stille. Doch plötzlich verändert sich etwas, Emil kann es zuerst gar nicht so richtig festmachen, bis ihm die Zeichen bewusst werden. Bole rutscht auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, sein Blick ist nicht mehr starr auf die Gurke gerichtet.  
Sein Mitbewohner schweigt jetzt nicht mehr, weil er nichts zu sagen hat, sondern, weil er etwas nicht sagen kann. Warum auch immer.

Bevor Emil dazu kommt, das weiter zu hinterfragen, beschließt Bole, dass er genug geschwiegen hat. Er hebt seinen Kopf und sieht Emil an. Immer noch nicht besonders entschlossen, aber er will das jetzt loswerden.

„Emil, wegen gestern...“

Oh, wegen gestern.  
Er weiß nicht so recht, warum er jetzt rot wird. 'Gestern' hängt schon die ganze Zeit im Raum, über ihnen wie eine Gewitterwolke. 'Gestern' ist schuld daran, dass sie hier sitzen wie das Leiden Christi.  
Aber es ist hauptsächlich der Alkohol, der noch präsent ist. Das Gespräch an sich hat Emil in eine dunkle Ecke seines Gehirns geschoben.

„Ich hab Torsten davon erzählt. Ich war zu betrunken, es tut mir leid.“

Irgendwie ist er erleichtert. Nur das? Er hat nicht mit etwas Konkretem gerechnet, aber jetzt, wo es raus ist, ist er froh, dass es nur so etwas ist.

„Kein Problem. Das war ja kein Geheimnis, ich habe nur deshalb nichts gesagt, weil ich nicht mehr daran denken wollte.“  
„Gut.“

Es schüttelt ihn, als Bole einen herzhaften Bissen von seiner Gurke nimmt. Wie schafft er es, auch nur irgendetwas zu sich zu nehmen?  
Apropos Torsten, da war doch gestern noch etwas...

Mit Torsten fing das Gespräch an. Weil Bole ihm von Torsten erzählt hat, hat er die Wahrheit über Mads ausgepackt.  
Zu seiner Übelkeit kommt nun auch noch schlechtes Gewissen hinzu. Die Mischung rumort in seinem Bauch.

Er war echt rücksichtslos. Das war etwas wirklich wichtiges, bedeutsames für Bole und er hat es heruntergespielt, verurteilt, übergangen. Und das kann er noch nicht einmal auf den Alkohol schieben – als Bole ihm gesagt hat, dass Torsten vielleicht nie wieder spielen kann, war er nüchtern und nur gereizt, weil er Hunger hatte.  
Ja, das Gespräch gestern Abend war echt wichtig, auch ein bisschen für Bole. Trotzdem war es daneben, wie er sich verhalten hat.

„Wie geht es Torsten?“  
„Mh...“

Wieder bekommt die Gurke eine Pause, ihre endgültige Vernichtung wird weiter aufgeschoben.  
Haben Essiggurken eigentlich Gefühle? Und wie sieht es bei normalen Gurken aus? Sind Essiggurken Gurken, deren Seele herausgeätzt wurde?  
Emil hat das Gefühl, dass sich der Restalkohol zu Wort meldet. Zum Glück lenkt Bole ihn davon ab.

„Man wird sehen. Bis jetzt... Sieht nicht so gut aus. Sie basteln schon eine Weile lang an ihm herum und-“  
„Basteln?“  
„Ja. Das ist das Problem. Die versuchen alles, ihn irgendwie wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen, aber keiner weiß, ob das klappt. Wenn jetzt noch eine Kleinigkeit kommt, war's das. Dann ist er Invalide.“

Sein schlechtes Gewissen wächst weiter. Man sieht, dass dieses Thema Bole sehr nah geht – er sitzt zusammengesunken auf seinem Platz und stochert lustlos auf seinem Teller herum.  
Verständnis zeigen, er muss irgendwie Verständnis zeigen. Wenn er gestern schon mit Anlauf ins Fettnäpfchen gesprungen ist...

„Geht dir nahe, oder?“  
„Ja. Extrem. Ich habe manchmal das Gefühl, dass ich mehr drin hänge als Torsten – sagt er auch. Er kann besser damit umgehen, mich zieht das mehr herunter. Ich finde das schlimmer als meine eigenen Verletzungen, ich weiß nicht, wieso. Liegt ja nicht einmal daran, dass er sich immer so beschissene, komplizierte Verletzungen holt, das ist... allgemein. Ist wohl die Hilflosigkeit, weil ich ihm gerne alles abnehmen würde – den Schmerz, die Angst, das Aufbautraining -, aber es nicht kann.“

Oh Mann, das tut ihm jetzt so richtig leid, ganz unabhängig von seinem schlechten Gewissen. Bole spricht die Wahrheit, das sieht man ihm auch an – und wenn sein Freund monatelang ausfällt, muss das die Hölle für ihn sein. Wenn doch wenigstens Besserung in Sicht wäre...  
Der Kleine bemerkt seinen Stimmungswandel. Er hebt den Kopf und lächelt ihn aufmunternd an.

„Hey, es ist okay. Wir kriegen das schon irgendwie hin, Torsten und ich. Ich... Natürlich macht es mich fertig und gestern war es echt schlimm. Aber ich habe gestern ja noch mit Torsten telefoniert – habe den armen Kerl einfach aus dem Bett geklingelt, der Alkohol war schuld – und... Wir kommen klar, egal, was kommt. Wir haben hier unseren Bauernhof, wir haben uns und wir machen das beste daraus. Solange wir uns haben...“

War das jetzt ein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl? Ein Hinweis auf ein ehemaliges Paar, das aufgegeben hat, statt sich seinen Problemen zu stellen?

„Torsten findet übrigens, ihr solltet den Zwangskontaktabbruch rückgängig machen.“

Ja, es war ein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl.  
Emil schiebt seinen Teller von sich, damit er seine Arme auf dem Tisch verschränken und seinen Kopf im so entstandenen Knoten vergraben kann.

„Und du?“

Das soll keine Abstimmung werden – selbst wenn Torstens Vorschlag jetzt zwei Stimmen bekommt, wird er ihn nicht umsetzen. Aber wenn Bole auch eine Meinung dazu hat, will er sie loswerden. Und das will er so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen.  
Doch wieder einmal überrascht ihn Bole.

„Ich bin dagegen. Wenn du sagst, das passt so, dann passt das so. Klang ja auch ganz logisch. Und dass das nicht einfach und schmerzfrei ist, ist auch klar.“

~*~*~


	17. ... verliebt.

Bole ist verliebt.

Vor dem Heimspiel gegen den TSV 1860 München sieht Emil zum ersten Mal den anderen Bewohner des Bauernhofs – Torsten. Und nicht nur das. Er sieht auch, wie Torsten auf Bole wirkt.  
Der Kleine ist allgemein ein echt fröhlicher, offener Mensch, doch als er Torsten erblickt...  
Es ist, als würde die Sonne auf seinem Gesicht aufgehen.

~*~*~

Nach so kurzer Zeit im Verein verletzt zu sein, ist beschissen. Emil war gerade dabei, Fuß zu fassen, sich in die Mannschaft zu spielen und dann kam die Schleimbeutelentzündung. Nicht einmal irgendeine heroische Verletzung – nein, einfach nur unangenehm. Er hat also Schmerzen im Knie und muss sein neues Team vom Publikum aus verfolgen.

Nun ja, zuvor darf er sie noch einmal aus nächster Nähe sehen. Bevor das Spiel losgeht und er auf die Tribüne muss, macht er noch einen Abstecher in die Umkleidekabine.

Er ist nicht der einzige, der diese Idee hatte. Ein paar Spieler haben das Aufwärmen bereits abgeschlossen, teilweise begegnet er ihnen auf dem Gang, teilweise stehen sie schon in der Kabine und unterhalten sich, während sie sich für das Spiel fertig machen.  
Und dann ist da noch ein Mann in Zivil. Größer als die meisten Anwesenden – nicht unbedingt größer als Emil, das schafft aber keiner hier -, eher schlank, kurze braune Haare. Den hat er hier noch nie gesehen.

Trotzdem hat er einen Verdacht, wer das sein könnte. Schließlich läuft er nicht blind durch die Gegend und bekommt mit, wer zum Team gehört, obwohl er ihn noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hat.  
Es stellt sich jedoch ohne große Vorstellungsrunde heraus, dass er richtig lag.

Einer der nächsten Spieler, die die Kabine betreten, ist Bole. Er unterhält sich gerade mit seinen Begleitern, doch als sein Blick durch die Kabine gleitet und am Unbekannten hängen bleibt, verstummt er.  
Es ist irgendwie niedlich anzusehen. Das Grinsen weicht aus seinem Gesicht, wird von einem Ausdruck der Fassungslosigkeit ersetzt. Nicht unbedingt negativ, am Anfang ist es eher neutral. Und dann – alles innerhalb weniger Sekunden – breitet sich ein Strahlen auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Das ist Torsten. Der große Mann im Blazer ist Torsten, da ist Emil sich zu hundert Prozent sicher.  
Bole tut ihm nicht den Gefallen und sagt den Namen des Besuchers. Dafür hat er ihm genügend andere Zeichen gegeben. Auch, wie er seine Gesprächspartner einfach stehen lässt und – Emil kennt ihn inzwischen gut genug, um zu erkennen, dass das wie ein ganz entspannter Gang aussehen soll, jedoch meilenweit davon entfernt ist. Am liebsten würde er wohl zu Torsten rennen.

Bei der Begrüßung kann er sich wirklich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er bleibt vor Torsten stehen, sieht zu ihm auf – Torsten ist tatsächlich groß, ungefähr einen Kopf größer als Bole –, sein Mund klappt auf und zu, dann schüttelt er den Kopf und lächelt, als würde er damit sagen wollen, dass er keine Worte findet. Er lächelt einfach, breitet die Arme aus, legt sie um Torsten und... Es sieht so aus, als würde er ihn nie wieder loslassen wollen.  
Torsten aber auch nicht. Er drückt den Kleinen an sich, erwidert die Umarmung so fest, als – ja, als hätten sie sich schon länger nicht mehr gesehen. Irgendwie schafft Bole es, seinen Arm auszustrecken und seine Hand in Torstens Haaren zu vergraben, so bleiben sie stehen.

Ist für die Mannschaft wohl völlig normal. Klar, man übersieht sie nicht, sie stehen dafür auch etwas ungünstig mitten im Raum. Aber sie belassen es bei einem kurzen Blick und einem ebenso kurzen Lächeln, bevor sie sich wieder ihren Angelegenheiten zuwenden.  
Emil nicht, er hat hier keine Angelegenheiten, denen er sich zuwenden kann. Außerdem hat er die beiden noch nie zusammen gesehen.  
Das ist, als hätte Bole ihm lauter Bleistiftzeichnungen gezeigt und jetzt würde er sie plötzlich koloriert sehen. Seine Erzählungen haben ihn schon überzeugt, doch erst jetzt, wo er die beiden so sieht, immer noch in der innigen Umarmung, wird ihm erst so richtig klar, was das bedeutet – was das ist.

So bekommt er auch mit, wie sie sich voneinander lösen.  
Boles Grinsen ist zurück – zurück und trotzdem anders als sonst. So zufrieden, befreit, gelöst – glücklich. Und es gehört ganz alleine Torsten. Er sieht Torsten an, strahlt ihn an und Torsten lächelt zurück.

Dann tauchen sie wieder aus ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt auf. Bole wendet sich von Torsten ab, er sieht sich in der Kabine um, bis sein Blick auf Emil fällt. Er hat ihn wohl gesucht.  
Und jetzt, wo er ihn gefunden hat... Der Kleine packt Torsten am Handgelenk und zieht ihn mit sich mit zu Emil hinüber.

„Emil, das ist Torsten. Torsten – Emil.“

Bole hibbelt vor sich hin, doch darauf achtet Emil nicht. Er ergreift Torstens Hand, die dieser ihm entgegen streckt, schüttelt sie und mustert den Mann, in dessen Haus er lebt.

Ja, wirklich groß. Höchstens ein winziges bisschen kleiner als er selbst, tippt er. Braune Augen, ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen, vor allem die rechte Seite seines Halses ist mit Leberflecken übersät. Doch das auffälligste ist die Ruhe, die er ausstrahlt. Emil kann das nicht genau festmachen, kann nicht genau sagen, woran er das erkennt – es ist eine Mischung, es sind viele kleine Aspekte, sein Blick, sein Gesichtsausdruck, vielleicht sogar seine Körperhaltung -, doch während Bole vor Energie sprüht und man ihm das sofort anmerkt, hat Torsten eine Art, die sich komplett davon unterscheidet. Und das liegt nicht nur daran, dass Bole an Torstens Stelle wesentlich mehr gesagt hätte.  
Wieder eine Erkenntnis mehr, was die Beziehung der beiden angeht. Sie sind nicht nur von der Größe her das genaue Gegenteil voneinander und genau deshalb scheint es zwischen ihnen so gut zu passen. Nun ja, von ihrer Art her gleichen sie sich auf jeden Fall aus, zumindest in der Theorie.

„Bole hat von dir erzählt.“

Oh, hat er das? Stimmt, Bole hat ihm ja gestanden, dass er nach ihrem gemeinschaftlichen Besäufnis Torsten erzählt hat, worüber sie geredet haben. Und auch so... Es ist klar, dass Bole ihn darüber auf dem Laufenden hält, wer sich da bei ihnen eingenistet hat.

„Von dir auch.“

Ja, das hat Bole. Man hat ihm schon angemerkt, dass er sich manchmal zurückgehalten hat, oft hat das Thema „Torsten“ auch gar nicht erst den Weg ins Gespräch gefunden, aber wenn es dann doch mal um ihn ging, hat Bole sich echt gefreut, über ihn reden zu können und hat dementsprechend viel erzählt.

Es ist echt merkwürdig. Immer wieder ist Emil auf Spuren von Torsten gestoßen, hat von ihm gehört – sei es von Bole oder von anderen Mitspielern -, er lebt sogar in seinem Haus. Und jetzt sieht er ihn zum ersten Mal. Jetzt steht er vor dem Mann, den er bis gerade eben nur aus Erzählungen gekannt hat.  
Er findet es gut. Endlich bekommt die Maske, die er die ganze Zeit gesehen hat, einen Träger, der sie mit Leben füllt.

Nebenbei freut er sich wirklich für Bole. Sein Verhalten bezüglich Torsten in der letzten Zeit war keine Übertreibung, sondern eher noch eine Untertreibung – er hat ihn wirklich gern.  
Und jetzt hat er ihn wieder an seiner Seite.

~*~*~


	18. ... komplett.

Bole ist komplett.

Eigentlich ist Bole wirklich eigenständig. Er weiß sich zu helfen, er kommt wunderbar alleine klar. Trotzdem merkt man, wie gut es ihm tut, Torsten bei sich zu haben. Die Entfernung zwischen ihnen hat beide belastet und bei Bole sieht Emil den großen Vorher-Nachher-Unterschied.

~*~*~

Torsten wohnt jetzt wieder auf dem Bauernhof. So richtig. Als Emil spätabends nach Hause gekommen ist, standen Bole und er kichernd und nur in Unterwäsche in der Küche und auch heute, am Tag nach seiner Überraschungsankunft, ist er wieder da.  
Jetzt sind sie also zu dritt. Die beiden hatten den gestrigen Tag nach dem Spiel voll und ganz für sich und auch heute hat Emil sie noch alleine gelassen – er hatte Verwandtschaftsbesuch und kam nur zum Schlafen nach Hause. Im Rückblick war es eine echt gute Entscheidung, seinen Besuch in einem Hotel einquartieren, aber auch ohne Torstens Ankunft hätte er das getan. Das Gästezimmer ist ja belegt, da wohnt er und sonst haben sie keine ernstzunehmende Möglichkeit, Gäste unterzubringen.  
Kommt noch, meinte Bole.

Es ist an der Zeit, sich mehr zu beschnuppern, findet auch Torsten. Sie lehnen an der Arbeitsplatte in der Küche und sehen Bole dabei zu, wie er hin und her wuselt, um ein Abendessen zu kochen. Noch würden sie ihm im Weg umgehen, also unterhalten sie sich lieber, statt ihm zu helfen.  
Und schon bei den ersten Fragen bemerkt Emil, dass Torsten sehr praktisch veranlagt ist.

„Und? Wie gefällt es dir hier?“  
„In Deutschland... Ist schön hier. Bisschen anders als in Dänemark, aber das gehört dazu. Der Unterschied zwischen Dänemark und Kroatien – meine Mutter kommt aus Kroatien, ich war öfter dort – ist größer. Und hier... Ich habe in Hobro auch auf einem Bauernhof gewohnt. Gefällt mir gut.“

Hätte ihm vor ein paar Jahren jemand gesagt, dass er eine Saison lang – und darüber hinaus – auf einem Bauernhof – beziehungsweise zwei verschiedenen Bauernhöfen – leben wird, hätte er ihm das niemals abgekauft. Aber es hat sich ganz gut entwickelt.  
Wohl auch dank Mads. Der hat ihm die Hofarbeiten näher gebracht, hat ihn dazu gebracht, auf dem Bauernhof mitzuarbeiten, ohne dass es für ihn zu einer lästigen Aufgabe wurde.

Torsten lenkt ihn zum Glück ab.

„Und in der Mannschaft?“  
„Ist gut. Echt nette Jungs, ich schieße Tore... Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich hier so schnell so gut klarkomme.“

Bole ist erstaunlich still, er blättert gerade etwas in einem Kochbuch nach. Das erinnert Torsten an etwas anderes, dass er fragen muss.

„Verträgst du irgendetwas nicht? Hat Bole dich gefragt, ob er beim Kochen auf irgendetwas aufpassen soll?“  
„Ich pass' schon auf den Großen auf, Torsten.“

Er klappt das Kochbuch zu, dann beugt er sich über die Arbeitsplatte und kneift Emil in die Wange.

„Guck. Ihm geht’s wunderbar.“

Torsten quittiert das mit einem Augenrollen und der nächsten Frage.

„Hat Bole dich arg genervt?“  
„Ey!“  
„Das wird ab jetzt besser. Jetzt, wo ich da bin, verteilt sich sein Redeschwall auf zwei Leute.“  
„Nur weil du so schüchtern bist...“

So recht weiß Emil nicht, was er dazu sagen soll. Natürlich hat Bole eine etwas aufregende Art, aber er hat sich damit arrangiert und kommt gut damit klar. Soll ja auch kein ernst gemeinter Vorwurf von Torsten sein, das fällt wohl unter 'was sich liebt, das neckt sich'.  
Dafür erinnert es ihn an etwas, das ihm Benny mal erzählt hat. Torstens Ex-Kollegen haben, als er wegen seiner Reha wieder in ihrer Stadt war, festgestellt, dass er, seit er Bole kennt, richtiggehend aufgeblüht ist. Früher war er scheinbar richtig schüchtern. Das hat auch Benny bestätigt – als Torsten in Braunschweig angekommen ist, hat er erst einmal kaum einen Mucks herausgebracht, obwohl er bereits zum zweiten Mal hier war und von seiner letzten Verpflichtung beim BTSV noch mehrere Spieler kannte. Aber Boles Einfluss hat ihm richtig gut getan.

Diese Geschichte passt zu dem Eindruck, den er von Torsten bis jetzt gewonnen hat. Er ist zwar ruhig und vor allem im Vergleich zu Bole eher zurückhaltend, doch als 'schüchtern' würde er ihn nicht unbedingt bezeichnen.  
'Unaufdringlich' passt vielleicht ganz gut. Er ist einfach nicht so direkt wie Bole, eher distanziert.

Das Geplänkel der beiden ist jetzt erst einmal beendet – und die Phase, in der Bole seine Ruhe braucht, auch.

„Kommt ihr dann mal her? Zeug schnippeln, Zeug braten?“

Und wieder einmal beweist Torsten, dass er vor allem bei Bole nicht schüchtern ist. Natürlich lässt er sich nicht kommentarlos herumkommandieren.

„Na klar, meine dicke Küchenfee.“

Sofort schaltet Bole um in Schmollmodus. Unbekannter Anblick für Emil – wenn er ihm irgendwelche Spitznamen gegeben hat, hat Bole immer zurückgeschossen.  
Von ihm will er allerdings auch eine andere Reaktion als von Torsten. Erst, als Torsten wieder von seinem Schneidebrett weg tritt, ihn in den Arm nimmt und kurz küsst, bewegt er sich wieder. Allerdings nur, um seinen Freund festzuhalten und den Kuss zu vertiefen.  
Trotz der Gefahr, dass Bole weiterschmollt, löst sich Torsten jedoch schnell von ihm. Sein Blick geht kurz hinüber zu Emil, er ist... entschuldigend?

„Sei doch mal ein bisschen rücksichtsvoll...“  
„Was? Warum?“

Inzwischen kennt Emil Bole gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er das ernst meint. Er kann wirklich nicht nachvollziehen, was Torsten meint.  
Emil schon. Doch bevor er sagen kann, dass ihm das nichts ausmacht, kommt Torsten ihm zuvor.

„Nur weil du da keine Hemmungen hast...“

Damit stellt er sich wieder zu Emil, der gerade nach dem Fleisch in der Pfanne sieht. Statt sich seinem Gemüse zu widmen, erklärt er ihm, was es mit Boles Hemmungslosigkeit auf sich hat.

„Bole stört sich an solchen Kleinigkeiten nicht. Benny könnte mit Cello vögeln und Bole würde sich trotzdem neben sie setzen und mit Benny quatschen. Das schlimmste ist: Benny würde mitreden.“

Er versteht, was Torsten meint. Genau so hätte er die Freundschaft zwischen den beiden eingestuft. Gut, er hätte vielleicht nicht dieses Beispiel genommen, aber dass sich die beiden echt nahe stehen und extrem gerne unterhalten, hat auch er bemerkt.

„Aber ist echt kein Problem... Solange es bei einem Kuss bleibt.“

Das entspricht wirklich der Wahrheit. Eigentlich hatte er ja fast schon ein bisschen Angst vor diesem Moment – davor, zum ersten Mal zu sehen, wie sich die beiden näher kommen.  
Doch es geht. Vielleicht, weil die beiden so anders sind als er und Mads. Egal wo sie sind, sie wissen, dass ihre Wege sie wieder zusammenführen werden – das hat man ja gesehen, als Torsten so lange weg war.  
Bei ihm und Mads ist das anders. Er wird Mads nie wieder sehen. Deswegen hat er bei diesem Anblick nur den Hauch eines drückenden Gefühles.

Irgendwie wünscht er sich ein bisschen, dass er und Mads auch so wären.

~*~*~


	19. ... weg.

Bole ist weg.

Emil weiß nicht, wer nun das grandiose Timing hatte: Helene II oder Bole. Fest steht, dass Bole nicht auf dem Hof ist, als Emil – und auch Helene II – ihn eigentlich brauchen. Stattdessen schießt er in Aalen ein Tor.

~*~*~

Emil alleine zuhause.

Seine Verletzung ist immer noch nicht abgeklungen, auch für das Auswärtsspiel in Aalen wurde er aus dem Kader gestrichen. Das bedeutet sturmfreie Bude – Bole ist beim Spiel und Torsten hat schon vor ein paar Tagen geplant, die Bole-freie Zeit zu nutzen, indem er nach seinen Pferden schaut. Die zwei sind zwar ein Herz und eine Seele, aber Boles Liebe zu diesen Tieren hält sich in Grenzen und ohne seine ständigen spöttischen Kommentare ist ein Besuch bei ihnen wohl wesentlich angenehmer.  
Es ist einer dieser Kompromisse, die man in einer Partnerschaft hinkriegen muss und bei ihnen scheint es zu klappen.

Dieser Kompromiss bedeutet aber eben auch, dass er alleine auf dem Hof ist. Ist sogar halb freiwillig, schließlich hat Torsten ihn noch gefragt, ob er ihn begleiten will. Seine Beschreibung des Ausflugs hat ihn aber doch abgeschreckt, Torsten wusste, dass das kein besonders spannendes Ereignis für Emil sein würde. Pferde gucken, mit Leuten reden... Er hat sich dafür entschieden, hier zu bleiben.

Es war eine gute Entscheidung. Helene II hat nämlich Probleme.

Emil weiß nicht genau, wann es anfing. In der Früh sah alles noch ganz normal aus, er hat die beiden Ziegen ganz normal gefüttert, sie haben ganz normal gefressen. Dann hat Torsten sich auf den Weg zu seinen Pferden gemacht und Emil seinen Platz auf der Couch eingenommen. Über Mangel an tierischer Präsenz konnte er sich nicht beschweren, Poldi lag neben ihm und hat sich mit ihm eine merkwürdige Sendung nach der anderen angesehen. Als es ihm zu viel wurde – was hauptsächlich an der Sprachhürde lag -, hat er erst mit seinen Eltern und dann mit seiner Schwester telefoniert. Erst dann, als er die Pause zwischen den Telefonaten und dem Spielbeginn nutzte, um nach den Ziegen zu sehen, fiel ihm etwas auf.

Helene II meckerte. War an und für sich nicht ungewöhnlich, sie ist keine besonders ruhige Ziege. Aber man sah ihr an, dass es ihr nicht gut ging.  
Ganz toll. Ausgerechnet an einem Tag, an dem alle ausgeflogen sind. Emil war aufgeschmissen. Sollte er sie zu einem Tierarzt bringen? Zu einem Bauern? Geht das einfach vorüber? Hat sie das öfter? Also, in der Zeit, in der er hier am Hof ist, kam so etwas nie vor.  
Er hat sich also erst einmal darauf beschränkt, ihren Bauch zu tätscheln – er rumorte so heftig, dass er das richtiggehend spürte -, dann ging er ins Haus, um sich das Spiel anzusehen.

Sie haben verloren. Fing eigentlich gut an – Bole hat das 1:0 geschossen. Doch dann hat Aalen noch das Spiel gedreht. Und in der Halbzeitpause, als er nach draußen sah, ging es Helene II immer noch nicht besser.  
Nach dem Spiel hat er sich kurz etwas zu essen gemacht, dann ging er sofort hinaus in den Stall. Seitdem sitzt er dort im Stroh.

So langsam versteht er, wie man sich fühlen muss, wenn das eigene Kind erkrankt ist. So hilflos...  
Es geht ihm nämlich ähnlich. Er hat Helene II auf den Schoß genommen, sie liegt dort ganz geplättet und meckert hin und wieder. Inzwischen ist es schon leise und schwach.

Was soll er nur tun? Die Hoffnung, dass es besser wird und sich dann recht schnell erledigt hat, ist immer noch da. Deshalb hat er auch noch nicht Torsten angerufen – er weiß, dass Torsten sich sofort auf den Heimweg machen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass es Probleme gibt, aber vielleicht ist das gar nicht nötig. Bei einem Tierarzt sieht das ähnlich aus, da kommt aber noch die Schwierigkeit hinzu, dass er nicht weiß, wie das mit Ziegen und Tierärzten in Deutschland abläuft.  
Nun ja, bald sollte Torsten zurück sein. Sogar Bole ist schon auf dem Weg zu ihnen.

Also bleibt Emil im Stall sitzen und streichelt Helene II. Manchmal stupst ihn Helene I an, die auch gerne etwas Aufmerksamkeit will, doch auch sie scheint gemerkt zu haben, dass etwas nicht stimmt – sie hält sich vor allem für ihre Verhältnisse extrem zurück. Poldi liegt neben ihm, hin und wieder schleckt er Helene II ab, die daraufhin tatsächlich etwas ruhiger wird.  
So hat Bole sich gefühlt, bevor Emil nach Braunschweig gekommen ist. Alleine unter Tieren. Gut, das hier ist eine Extremsituation, Bole wird nicht in jeder freien Minute alle Tiere um sich versammelt haben.

Die Zeit vergeht, ohne dass Emil sagen kann, wie lange er dort sitzt. Von seinem Platz aus sieht er aus dem Augenwinkel, wie es draußen anfängt zu dämmern, dann wird es allmählich dunkel. Und wieder beweist Helene II ein hervorragendes Timing: Bevor es im Stall stockfinster ist, rappelt sie sich auf und stakst hinüber zur Raufe.  
Emil nutzt die Gelegenheit und knipst den Lichtschalter an.

Doch mit der Vermutung, dass das Schlimmste jetzt überstanden ist, liegt er völlig falsch. Erst zupft Helene II ein paar Grashalme aus der Raufe, dann...  
Ihr Schreien ist jetzt kein Meckern mehr, es ist richtiges Schreien. Trifft ihn mitten ins Herz, er fühlt förmlich ihre Schmerzen.

Sofort kniet er sich auf den Boden, er versucht, sie in seine Arme zu ziehen. Aber im Gegensatz zu vorher will sie das nicht mehr. Sie bockt, sie wehrt sich – Emil lässt sie sofort los. Sogar Helene I und Poldi halten jetzt Abstand zu ihr.  
Es ist die schlimmste Phase. Dagegen waren ihre Bauchkrämpfe und ihr weinerliches Meckern vorher fast schon harmlos. Nun schüttelt es sie, die ganze kleine Ziege wackelt und sie schreit, sie schreit so laut und mitleiderregend, dass es Emils Herz zuschnürt.

Das hält für zehn Minuten an, dann passiert etwas, womit er niemals gerechnet hätte. Plötzlich läuft Flüssigkeit an ihren Beinen entlang, sie lässt sich auf den Boden sinken, ihr Schreien hört für einen Moment auf, so, als wäre sie selbst von dem überrascht, was hier gerade passiert.  
Als nächstes kommt etwas aus ihr hervor. Er kann nicht genau sagen, aus welcher Öffnung – irgendwo hinten, unter dem Schwanz. Die Entfernung überbrücken darf er ja nicht, das hat Helene II ihm vorher unmissverständlich mitgeteilt.

Das sind... Sind das Beine?

Scheiße, das sieht tatsächlich aus wie Ziegenhufen, wie die Hufen von Helene I und Helene II in Kleinformat. Der Gedanke 'Ich habe es doch gewusst!' huscht ganz kurz durch seinen Kopf. Helene II ist nun also doch schwanger?  
Er starrt fassungslos auf die dürren Beine, die Helene II ganz langsam hervor presst. Das... Das sind wirklich Beine. Ziegenbeine. Beine vom Baby von Helene II. Und... eine Schnauze. Da kommt eine Schnauze. Sogar mit Zunge, das Baby lässt die Zunge heraushängen.

Emil kann es kaum fassen, was sich vor ihm abspielt. Immerhin scheint es den Tieren um ihn herum ähnlich zu gehen. Alle Blicke sind auf den Kopf, der ganz langsam unter dem Schwanz von Helene II erscheint, gerichtet, bis auf das nun ganz eindeutig gepresst klingende Meckern – kein Schreien mehr, das ist gut – der werdenden Mutter ist es komplett ruhig.

Ab da geht es richtig zügig voran. Kaum hat Helene II den Kopf komplett heraus gepresst, schiebt sich der Rest des Körpers nach. Die Brust, der Unterkörper, die Hinterbeine... Und dann liegt plötzlich auf dem Stroh neben Helene II ein kleines Ziegenkitz, überzogen von Schleim, so winzig, so schwach, so... frisch.  
Kurz sieht Helene II sie an, ihr Blick ist für eine Ziege unfassbar triumphierend. So, als würde sie ihnen sagen wollen 'Seht her, was ich kann. Alleine.'. Am liebsten würde Emil sagen „Hey, ich kenne mich da nicht aus, schau Helene I so an, die ist wenigstens auch eine Ziege“, doch dann widmet Helene II ihre Aufmerksamkeit ihrem Neugeborenen. Sie dreht sich zu ihm um, verrenkt sich dabei ziemlich – ohne ihren dicken Bauch geht das erstaunlich gut – und beginnt, seine Schnauze abzulecken. Langsam entfernt sie so den Schleim aus seinem Gesicht.

Emil fühlt sich immer noch überflüssig. Mittlerweile fühlt sich das aber nicht mehr so schlimm aus wie vorher – jetzt leidet Helene II nicht mehr und es sieht so aus, als wüsste sie, was sie dort tut. Zumindest leitet ihre Intuition sie sehr gut, ihm würde nichts besseres einfallen. Also sieht er ihr einfach dabei zu, wie sie aufsteht, ganz gemächlich, noch etwas zittrig, wie die Nabelschnur dabei reißt – stimmt, Nabelschnur, da war etwas, daran hätte er jetzt gar nicht gedacht – und wie sie die Säuberung des Zickleins fortsetzt. Erst als ihr Nachwuchs komplett sauber ist, lässt sie sich wieder sinken, so, dass das Kleine direkt vor ihr liegt.

„Darf ich jetzt wieder zu dir?“

Natürlich weiß er, dass Helene II nicht antwortet – selbst wenn sie von Bole ein paar Wörter aufgeschnappt und sich gemerkt hat, versteht sie ihn noch nicht einmal, er spricht Dänisch -, aber er möchte sich ihr nicht einfach so annähern und hat das Bedürfnis, sie zu fragen. In gewisser Weise bekommt er auch eine Antwort. Helene II sieht ihn an, ihr Blick ist offen, ihre komplette Körperhaltung ist nicht mehr abweisend.  
Im Gegenteil. Irgendwie hat Emil das Gefühl, dass sie jetzt auf Kuscheleinheiten und Glückwünsche wartet.

Er tut ihr den Gefallen. Langsam, damit sie die Möglichkeit hat, sich zu wehren, nähert er sich ihr, dann streckt er seine Hand aus und streichelt sie am Kopf.  
Sie lässt es zu. Sogar, als er von ihr ablässt und stattdessen ihr Kitz tätschelt.

Wow. Er hat gerade eine Ziegengeburt miterlebt. Er – okay, er hat nichts dazu beigetragen, Helene II, die unglaublich tapfere, starke Helene II, hat das ganz alleine geschafft. Aber er hat dabei zugesehen, wie dieses neue Leben auf die Welt kommt.  
Ja, er fühlt sich wie ein stolzer frischgebackener Vater. Ist er ja auch – Ziegenvater.

Das hält ihn hier fest. Und wenn jetzt die ganze Mannschaft plötzlich auf dem Hof stehen würde, er würde hier sitzen bleiben. Dieses kleine Wesen, das gerade noch nicht da war und jetzt plötzlich vor ihnen liegt und versucht, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben aufzustehen, das ist so unglaublich, so etwas besonderes.  
Vor allem Poldi sieht das ähnlich. Ganz gebannt liegt er dort, wo er sich vorher niedergelassen hat, er wagt es nicht einmal, sich dem gebrechlichen Ziegenbaby zu nähern. Nach einer Weile zieht Emil sich zu ihm zurück und gemeinsam mit Helene I, die keinerlei Scheu zeigt und erst einmal meckernd ihre Glückwünsche mitteilt, und Helene II beobachten sie, wie das Baby sich aufrappelt.

An Schlafen denkt hier keiner. Poldi, der normalerweise um diese Uhrzeit schon schnarchend in seinem Körbchen liegt, nicht, Helene I, die nach der Abendfütterung – für einen kurzen Moment hat er es gewagt, den Stall zu verlassen, um das Heu aufzufüllen – schläft, nicht, Helene II, die, wie er jetzt rückblickend weiß, mehrere Stunden lang von Wehen geschüttelt wurde, nicht und er sowieso nicht. Und das lohnt sich. Als das Zicklein die ersten unsicheren Schritte macht, unterstützt von unsanften Schubsen seiner Mutter, fühlt Emil sich, als würde er vor Stolz fast platzen.

Bis draußen auf dem Hof das Geräusch von Autoreifen ertönt, haben sie noch ein bisschen mehr von der Entwicklung des Babys gesehen. Es hat zum ersten Mal getrunken, Helene II hat es noch ein paar Mal abgeschleckt... Und Emil wurde endgültig zum Ziegenvater ernannt. Inzwischen hat er das Kitz auf dem Arm und sowohl Mutter als auch Kind scheinen damit sehr zufrieden zu sein.  
Deshalb wagt er es auch, mit dem Zicklein auf dem Arm aufzustehen – keine Einwände von den Ziegen – und nach draußen zu gehen.

Dort steigen gerade Torsten und Bole aus dem Auto. Offensichtlich hat Torsten den Kleinen am Stadion abgeholt und auf dem Heimweg schon mal ein bisschen aufgemuntert. Trotz Niederlage ist er nicht mehr allzu bedrückt.  
Ihr munteres Gespräch wird unterbrochen, als sie Emil erblicken, der auf sie zukommt.

Sein größter Auftritt hier auf dem Hof. Mit dem Baby der angeblich nicht schwangeren Ziege, das er ganz alleine auf die Welt gebracht hat – bei dessen Geburt er als einziger Mensch mit dabei war.  
Zum ersten Mal erlebt er Bole sprachlos.

~*~*~


	20. ... überzeugend.

Bole ist überzeugend.

Keine neue Erkenntnis. Der Kleine setzt sich gern für seine Meinung ein und kann sie gut vertreten. Doch an seinem Geburtstag stellt Emil fest, dass Bole auch auf eine andere Art überzeugen kann.

~*~*~

Seinen 22. Geburtstag hat Emil sich etwas anders vorgestellt. Und vielleicht ist das der Fehler: Dass er sich etwas vorgestellt hat. Zu hohe Erwartungen...  
Es hätte besser laufen können. So viel steht fest.

Sie sind eine merkwürdige Runde gerade. Ziemlich niedergeschlagen, nichts erinnert an eine Geburtstagsfeier. Selbst als Bole versucht hat, den Kellner davon zu überzeugen, dass sie ein Geburtstagskind am Tisch haben, hat der abgewunken und auf das hier wohl obligatorische Geburtstagsgeschenk verzichtet.  
Geburtstagsessen, so nennt sich diese Veranstaltung. Doch nach Feiern ist hier niemandem zumute.

Gerade vorher sind sie vom Auswärtsspiel in Nürnberg zurückgekommen. Hätte also eine richtig schöne Feier werden können – direkt vom Stadion, wo sie der Bus abgesetzt hat, hierher und das Spiel und seinen Geburtstag feiern... Er hat sogar ein Tor geschossen.  
Hilft nur leider nichts, wenn die andere Mannschaft zwei Tore mehr schießt.

Sie hätten einen Schritt Richtung Aufstieg machen können. Stattdessen haben sie es fast vermasselt. Hat ihnen die Laune ziemlich verhagelt. Und dann noch die lange Heimfahrt... Eigentlich wäre Emil mehr danach gewesen, den Rest seines Geburtstages im Bett zu verbringen, aber Bole hat ihn mit liebevoller Gewalt dazu bewegt, zumindest dem gemeinsamen Essengehen zuzustimmen.War ja auch gerade mal acht Uhr abends, als sie in Braunschweig angekommen sind – keine Uhrzeit, zu der man an seinem Geburtstag ins Bett geht.

Also sitzen sie hier. Bole hat ein paar Spieler zusammengetrommelt, sogar Torsten ist da.  
Zwischendurch war es sogar richtig okay. Nach den ersten gedrückten Minuten haben die Norweger inklusive Nik die Stimmung etwas aufgelockert, sie haben über andere Dinge gesprochen als ihre aktuelle Situation und das Spiel von heute. Doch seit einer Weile ist es wieder ruhig. Vor allem Bole, der ja derjenige war, der auf dieses Treffen bestanden hat, hält sich ziemlich zurück und offensichtlich färbt das auch auf Torsten ab, der inzwischen alle paar Minuten auf sein Handy schaut und sonst nicht viel sagt.

Trotz seiner ungewöhnlichen Schweigsamkeit ist es Bole, der die Runde auflöst. Er klopft auf den Tisch und hebt seine Stimme.

„Schluss für heute?“

Sie stimmen alle zu und kurz darauf stehen sie vor dem Eingang des Restaurants. Torsten ist der erste, der sich verabschiedet – Emil kann es ihm nicht verdenken, dass er auf die Abschlussunterhaltung im Stehen verzichtet, sowohl er selbst als auch Bole achten penibel darauf, dass Torsten sein frisch verheiltes Bein schont. Nachdem er also kurz Boles Rücken getätschelt hat, macht Torsten sich auf dem Weg zu seinem Auto.  
Nik hat derweil ein Video aus seiner alten Heimat empfangen, das er sofort Emil als dem einzigen der Anwesenden, der seine Muttersprache versteht, zeigen muss. Und weil Bole, mit dem er nach Hause fahren will, einen echt entspannten Eindruck macht, lässt er sich auch gleich noch ein paar andere Videos zeigen.

Dass dem Kleinen im Restaurant die Decke auf dem Kopf gefallen ist, kann er absolut nachvollziehen. Es ist angenehm, wieder an der frischen Luft zu sein, außerdem war ihr Sitzkreis doch sehr verkrampft und hier, vor der Türe, gehen sie wesentlich lockerer miteinander um. Während Nik ihm also ein Video von den ersten Sprechversuchen seines Neffens – oder ein anderer Verwandter? Emil ist sich nicht sicher – zeigt, plänkelt Bole mit den Norwegern herum.  
Sein Geburtstag könnte doch noch ein schönes Ende nehmen. Es ist frühsommerlich warm, er hat Leute um sich, die er mag. Passt.

Erst als Bole einen Blick auf die Uhrzeit auf seinem Handy wirft, löst sich auch diese Runde auf. Seit ihrer Ankunft sind schon um die zwei Stunden vergangen, nun ist es wirklich kein Drama mehr, wenn sie sich auf den Heimweg machen.  
Sie verabschieden sich vom Rest, dann brechen sie auf.

Auf der Autofahrt schweigt Bole wieder. Nur kurz ergibt sich ein Gespräch zwischen ihnen.

„Tut mir leid, dass wir nichts größeres unternommen haben.“

Emil lächelt leicht. Mann, er mag Bole echt gern. Man sieht ihm die Erschöpfung an – unglaublich, aber wahr, auch Bole kann mal erschöpft sein – und trotzdem zwingt er sich zu einem Lächeln und hat ein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Passt schon. War schön.“

Mehr hätte er heute nicht gewollt. Bole ist nicht der einzige, der erschöpft und eher lustlos ist. Hätte er ihn irgendwohin geschleift, hätte das wahrscheinlich die Stimmung noch weiter in den Keller getrieben.  
Ihr Essen war völlig okay. Und dass es jetzt vorbei ist und sie gleich zuhause sind, ist auch okay.

Torsten ist in der Küche, als sie das Haus betreten. Es klappert dort und sogar im Flur liegt der Geruch von frischgebackenem Kuchen.  
Hey, das könnte heute noch richtig schön werden. Bole sieht das wohl ähnlich, er grinst ihn an, bevor er seine Schuhe auszieht, seine Tasche abstellt und sich auf den Weg zu seinem Freund macht.  
Emil folgt ihm.

Sein Geruchssinn lag richtig: Auf der Anrichte steht ein Schokoladenkuchen. Und Torsten ist gerade dabei, ihn in Stücke zu schneiden.  
Ist er deshalb so früh gefahren? Hat Bole ihn bewusst aufgehalten, damit Torsten den Kuchen fertig machen kann? Wie dem auch sei: Es gibt Kuchen.

„Geburtstagskuchen?“

Torsten dreht sich zu ihm um. Doch sein Gesichtsausdruck sagt nicht 'natürlich'. Eher 'Nein, tut mir leid'.  
Sein Mund sagt etwas ähnliches.

„Neee. Aufmunterungskuchen für Bole.“

Oh.  
Gut, Bole ist hier der Kuchenfanatiker und so wie er gerade drauf ist, wird ihm ein Stück Kuchen echt gut tun. Aber jetzt hat er sich schon auf den Kuchen gefreut...  
Es ist wirklich höchste Zeit, dass er ins Bett geht.

Erst mal trinken. Emil wendet sich zum Schrank mit den Gläsern, während Bole neben Torsten tritt.  
Wenn er sich ehrlich ist, ist er eh satt. Bevor er den Kuchen gerochen hat, hat er nur daran gedacht, noch einen Schluck zu trinken – essen war in weiter Ferne. Ein Glas hat er jetzt, nun fehlt ihm nur noch die Füllung.

„Für dich habe ich etwas anderes.“

Emil dreht sich zu Torsten um und dann geht plötzlich alles ganz schnell. Eine Person, die er aus dem Augenwinkel sieht – nein, das kann nicht sein, das kann nicht sein -, eine Stimme, die er richtig gut kennt, die er aber schon länger nicht mehr gehört hat -

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag.“

\- plötzliches Rauschen in seinen Ohren, er fühlt sich, als hätte jemand sein Gehirn ausgeknockt, das jetzt ganz belämmert in irgendeiner weit entfernten Ecke seines Kopfes hängt, alles ist plötzlich surreal – wie eine Fata Morgana -, es kommt nichts so richtig bei ihm an, er merkt nicht einmal, wie sein Griff ums Glas locker wird und bekommt nur nebensächlich mit, dass das Glas auf den Boden fällt und zerbricht.

Mads.  
Mads! Das ist Mads! Mads steht in der Küche seines Hauses, des Hauses, in dem Emil lebt.

Sein Gehirn rappelt sich ganz langsam auf, doch kaum steht es einigermaßen, versucht es, das, was es durch seinen Knockout vernachlässigt hat, nachzuholen. Die Gedanken rauschen durch seinen Kopf, er kann keinen einzigen festhalten und zu Ende denken, aber sie sind alle da.

Das ist Mads, das ist wirklich Mads. So, wie er ihn zuletzt in Hobro gesehen hat – er sieht kaum anders aus als an dem Tag, als er ihn mit Tränen in den Augen verabschiedet hat. Dreitagebart, seine rotbraunen Haare locken sich immer noch... Aber diesmal weint er nicht. Ein bisschen müde sieht er aus, Emil kennt diesen Gesichtsausdruck, den hatte Mads immer kurz vor dem Schlafengehen. Und um seine Lippen spielt sich ein leichtes Lächeln.

Mads. 

Er hat wirklich oft an ihn gedacht, seit er Hobro verlassen hat. Viel, viel öfter, als er wollte. Doch das hat er nicht einmal zu träumen gewagt – dass Mads plötzlich einfach hier steht. Das ist...

Was soll er tun? Er muss ihn irgendwie begrüßen.  
Küssen fällt schon mal weg. Auch wenn er ihn am liebsten umarmen würde, ganz lange, dann seine Lippen spüren... Umarmen ist aber okay. Eher unverfänglich. Hände schütteln wäre albern – nur weil sie getrennt sind, heißt das nicht, dass ihre Vergangenheit verpufft ist und sie so tun müssen, als wären sie sich niemals näher gestanden.  
Umarmen. Gut.

Mads kommt ihm entgegen, sie gehen aufeinander zu. Schritt für Schritt schrumpft der Abstand zwischen ihnen.  
Er ist so nah, so nah, so nah. Nicht mehr in Dänemark, sondern hier, bei ihm, in Deutschland, auf dem Bauernhof.

Und dann ist er noch näher, dann macht Emil den letzten Schritt und schlingt seine Arme um Mads und spürt ihn, spürt Mads, zwischen ihnen würde kein Blatt Papier mehr Platz finden, so sehr drückt er ihn an sich und Mads drückt zurück, seine Hände streichen auf Emils Rücken auf und ab und er zieht ihn näher, mehr geht nicht und – loslassen auch nicht. Loslassen geht auch nicht mehr. Auch wenn die normale Dauer einer normalen Begrüßungsumarmung längst überschritten ist.

„Wir gehen ins Wohnzimmer.“

Torsten, der alte Manipulateur. Er hat das hier ausgeheckt – oder zumindest dafür gesorgt, dass der Plan auf den letzten Metern aufgeht – und jetzt versucht er, ganz unauffällig dafür zu sorgen, dass sie unter sich sind.  
Sein Freund durchschaut das jedoch nicht.

„Aber mein Kuchen!“  
„Nimm ihn mit.“

Boles Proteste werden leiser, aus dem Augenwinkel sieht Emil, wie Torsten sich die Kuchenplatte schnappt, vorsichtig auf einer Hand balanciert und mit der anderen Bole bei der Türe herausschiebt.  
Wirklich darauf konzentrieren kann er sich nicht, er bekommt das nur nebensächlich mit.

Mads.  
Es ist, als wäre er nie weg gewesen. Als hätten sie sich gestern – oder sogar gerade vorher erst – zum letzten Mal umarmt. Wie hat er es nur so lange ohne ausgehalten? Sogar ohne die Aussicht darauf, das jemals wieder erleben zu können?  
Auch dieser Gedanke hält sich nur einen kurzen Moment. So wirklich denken kann er jetzt nicht, er... Er fühlt nur.

Mads' Atemzüge. Tief und regelmäßig und beruhigend.  
Er ist so groß – so groß, dass Emil sein Kinn auf seiner Schulter abstützen kann. Mads macht das gleiche bei ihm. So nah...  
Er will ihn nie wieder loslassen. Und gehen lassen will er ihn erst recht nicht.

~*~*~


	21. ... neugierig.

Bole ist neugierig.

Bis vor kurzem war das kein Charakterzug, der so extrem aufgefallen ist. Ja, er ist sehr interessiert, versucht, alles zu verstehen und will dafür sehr viele Infos, aber neugierig ist er erst seit heute.  
Erst, seit es etwas zu sehen gibt.

~*~*~

Sie lassen sich erst wieder los, als die Türe aufgeht und Bole hereinhuscht. Sein Blick fällt sofort auf die beiden Dänen, er sieht ertappt drein. Wahrscheinlich wollte er nur kurz mal in die Küche schleichen, schauen, was sie tun und dann wieder verschwinden.

„Lasst euch nicht von mir stören. Ich brauche nur schnell eine Gabel.“

Klar. Eine Gabel. Bole, der keine Hemmungen hat, Kuchen mit der Hand zu essen, braucht eine Gabel.  
Immerhin hält er sich an sein Wort. Ein kurzer Griff in die Besteckschublade, dann verlässt er den Raum wieder.

Nun ist es wohl an der Zeit, mit Mads zu reden.  
An und für sich nichts, gegen das er sich sträubt. Nur eines ist ihm klar: Heute Abend fragt er nicht mehr nach, warum Mads hier ist und was das alles bedeutet. Das würde wohl in einer tiefgehenden Unterhaltung resultieren und das will er im Moment nicht. Für heute will er einfach nur genießen, dass Mads da ist.

„Hast du Hunger?“  
„Nicht mehr. Torsten hat mich schon versorgt – als ich hierher gekommen bin, hätte ich 'ne ganze Kuh essen können.“  
„Hätte ich das gewusst... Wir waren vorher noch in einem Restaurant.“  
„Ja, das hat Torsten mir auch erzählt. Da war ich aber noch unterwegs. Jetzt bin ich auch satt. Aber das letzte Mal habe ich in Hobro gegessen... Hab' nach dem Spiel ein paar Hot Dogs herunter geschlungen und dann bin ich sofort los.“

Er hat Mads' Stimme vermisst. Seine Art, wie er redet, wie seine Stimme klingt – alles. Am liebsten würde er ihn irgendetwas kompliziertes fragen, damit er eine Weile lang reden kann und er ihm eine Weile lang zuhören kann.

„Ihr hattet heute auch ein Spiel? Und du bist direkt vom Spiel hierher gekommen?“  
„Klar. Ich wollte ja an deinem Geburtstag da sein.“

Mads sagt das ganz locker, so, als hätten sie das ausgemacht – und als wäre das völlig normal. Aber er kennt ihn zu gut, er sieht Mads an, dass das nicht völlig normal für ihn war. Es ist etwas besonderes, dass er hier ist. Das ist auch Mads bewusst.

„Gegen wen habt ihr gespielt?“

Auch er kann ganz unverfänglich mit ihm sprechen. Was im Hintergrund mitschwingt, ist allerdings etwas völlig anderes – bei beiden.  
Da ist noch etwas. Die Spannung ist noch da, die Zuneigung, die Anziehungskraft. Und während sie locker miteinander plaudern, wird sie nicht gerade kleiner.  
Jeder einzelne Blick zwischen ihnen...

Es gibt niemanden, der Emil so ansieht wie Mads. Und Emil ist sich ganz sicher, dass er gerade spürt, dass auch Mads richtig froh ist, dass sie wieder beieinander sind.

„SønderjyskE, Heimspiel, 2:2.“  
„Schon wieder Unentschieden gegen die?“  
„Jaaa. Aber das letzte Mal haben wir gegen sie verloren.“

Diese Niederlage muss kurz nach seinem Wechsel gewesen sein, Emil hat da noch etwas im Hinterkopf. Eines der Spiele, auf das er sich in Hobro noch vorbereitet hat, war das gegen SønderjyskE.

„Bei euch lief es nicht so gut, oder?“  
„Ja, wir haben verloren... Ich habe ein Tor geschossen, aber das hat nichts geholfen.“

Nun kehren die Erinnerungen an das Spiel zurück. Irgendwie kommt es ihm gerade vor, als wäre das in einer anderen Zeit, in einer anderen Welt gewesen.  
Eine Zeit, eine Welt ohne Mads und damit im Moment uninteressant. Viel lieber hört er noch einmal etwas über Hobro.

„Auf welchem Platz steht ihr?“  
„Platz 6, glaube ich. Konnte nicht nachschauen, ich war die letzten Stunden auf der Straße.“

Mads grinst ihn an, so offen, entwaffnend und ehrlich, wie nur er es kann. Ein weiterer Punkt auf der Liste der Dinge, die Emil vermisst hat.

„War anstrengend, oder?“  
„Schon ein bisschen.“  
„Sieht man dir an.“

Emil streckt seine Hand aus, er streicht über Mads' Wange. Aufhören!, schreit sein Kopf, doch er will nicht so recht. Erst als die Stille zu bedeutungsvoll wird, lässt er seine Hand wieder sinken.

„Wie lange bleibst du?“  
„Ich habe morgen vom Trainer frei bekommen und von der Schule die nächsten zwei Tage. Am Mittwoch muss ich also wieder oben sein.“

Jetzt wird Emil noch mehr bewusst, welchen Aufwand Mads betrieben hat, um ihn zu besuchen. Reicht ja nicht, dass er den trainingsfreien Tag nutzt – er muss sich auch in der Schule freinehmen, was nicht gerade einfach ist. Und wer kümmert sich um die Kühe, während er weg ist? Wahrscheinlich musste er dafür seinen Bruder beauftragen.  
Das hat er alles gemacht. Für ihn. Mehr möchte er da vorerst nicht hineininterpretieren. 

„Sollen wir schlafen gehen?“  
„Gute Idee.“

Ja, eigentlich schon. Doch dann fällt Emil siedend heiß etwas ein.  
Schlafen. Bett. Welches Bett?  
Sie haben kein freies Bett. Auf der Couch sitzen noch Bole und Torsten, außerdem würde er diesen Schlafplatz nicht unbedingt jemandem zumuten wollen, der fast zwei Meter groß ist.

Er braucht eine Lösung, schnell.  
Sein Bett. Ist eh das Gästebett, außerdem ist es so breit, dass sie dort beide problemlos Platz finden. Die einzige Alternative wäre, Mads ins nächste Hotel zu schicken, aber dafür ist es zu spät und Mads zu geschlaucht.  
Nun ja, er findet die Aussicht darauf, sich mit Mads ein Bett zu teilen, eh nicht schlecht.

Über eine Stunde später denkt er anders darüber. Mads hat sich mit seinem Vorschlag abgefunden, sie liegen nebeneinander im Bett und...  
Emil kann nicht einschlafen. Seit sie hier liegen, ist er wach und meilenweit davon entfernt, dass sich dieser Zustand ändert. Mads liegt neben ihm, sein Mads, wie soll er da auch vernünftig schlafen können?

Noch einmal eine Stunde später – zumindest schätzt er, dass wieder eine Stunde vergangen ist, auf die Uhr schauen will er nicht – gibt er auf. Auch Mads macht den Eindruck, als hätte er Einschlafprobleme, er wälzt sich die ganze Zeit hin und her und auch das hält ihn davon ab, einzuschlafen.

„Mads?“

Wieder Rascheln.

„Mh?“

Okay, er ist wirklich wach. Und jetzt?  
Emils Herz klopft ihm bis zum Hals. Wer A sagt, muss auch B sagen, wer Mads fragt, ob er noch wach ist, muss – ja, was muss er?  
Was darf er?

Egal. Es ist egal, was er darf oder wo er seine Grenzen gesetzt hat. Wenn er sich irgendwie beruhigen will, wenn er heute noch schlafen will, dann muss er mal auf sein Herz hören.  
Er rutscht in Mads' Richtung, der nach dem letzten Wälzen mit dem Rücken zu ihm liegen geblieben ist. Erst etwas zögerlich, doch dann fasst er Mut und – liegt direkt hinter ihm. Jetzt...

Emil hebt seinen Arm und legt ihn um Mads.  
Geschafft.

Es ist wie früher, wie in ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit in Hobro. Da sind sie oft so im Bett gelegen – so lange, bis sie eingeschlafen sind. Am nächsten Morgen lagen sie mit etwas Abstand nebeneinander, aber die Kuschelrunde vor dem Einschlafen war ein Muss.  
Und es fühlt sich genauso schön an. Wenn nicht sogar noch schöner.

Mads rutscht ein Stück nach hinten, so dass das letzte bisschen Abstand zwischen ihnen verschwindet. Ein klares Zeichen: Es ist gut, dass er sich zu diesem Schritt entschlossen hat.

Über Mads' Schulter hinweg sieht Emil beim Fenster hinaus. Der Himmel ist sternenklar, es ist ein richtig toller Anblick und trotzdem nur das kleine i-Tüpfelchen auf einen unglaublich schönen Moment.  
Dass er von seinem Bett aus die Sterne sehen kann, hat er wohl auch Mads zu verdenken. Früher hat er immer mit geschlossenen Rollläden geschlafen, bei Mads waren sie immer offen. Und als er dann immer öfter in Mads' Bett geschlafen hat, hat er gemerkt, dass in Hobro keine Autos fahren, deren Scheinwerferlicht so störend ist, dass man sämtliches Licht von draußen aussperren muss.  
Hat er einfach so übernommen, als er hier angekommen ist.

Mads...  
Mads liegt neben ihm, er spürt sein Herz schlagen, er spürt ihn atmen, er spürt Mads.

Im Gegensatz zu früher in Hobro schläft er nicht sofort ein. Er betrachtet noch eine Weile lang die Sterne und genießt es, dass Mads wieder bei ihm ist.

~*~*~


	22. ... zurückgezogen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Hier ist das letzte "reguläre" Kapitel! Als nächstes kommt dann noch ein Epilog... :D

Bole ist zurückgezogen.

Seine Neugierde hat Bole ziemlich schnell in den Griff bekommen. Hin und wieder ist schon ein forschender Blick dabei, aber selbst als Emil und er in der Früh Ziegen füttern gingen und Emil kaum die Augen offen halten konnte, weil er letzte Nacht so wenig geschlafen hatte, kam keine Nachfrage. Inzwischen weiß er offensichtlich, dass Emil ihm das erzählt, was für ihn wissenswert ist. Nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger.

~*~*~

„Emil? Gehst du mit Mads zu den Ziegen? Kannst ihm gleich mal alles zeigen.“

Er gehorchte Bole. Mads und er haben sich kurz umgezogen, jetzt laufen sie hinüber zum Stall.

„Und was genau machen wir jetzt? Hast du nicht heute Früh schon die Ziegen gefüttert?“

Wieder einmal wird ihm bewusst, wie wenig Mads von seinem Leben hier weiß. Von den letzten drei Monaten hat er nichts mitbekommen.  
Aber sie holen langsam auf. Vorher im Auto hat Emil alles mögliche erzählt, was ihm so eingefallen ist, jetzt geht es weiter.

Sie haben Mads mit zum Training genommen. Während Emil also um den Platz gelaufen ist, stand Mads am Seitenrand und hat ihn bei jeder Runde angegrinst. Unfair.  
Und auf der Fahrt haben sie sich unterhalten. Es gibt so viel zu erzählen und es ist richtig angenehm, mal auf Dänisch reden zu können, ohne Übersetzung im Kopf, ohne sprachliche Unsicherheiten.

„Ja. Und jetzt schaue ich nach, ob es ihnen gereicht hat.“

Emil öffnet die Stalltüre und lässt Mads eintreten. Das ist... so ungewohnt, so merkwürdig. Schon positiv merkwürdig, das auf jeden Fall, trotzdem merkwürdig.  
Das hier ist Teil seiner täglichen Routine. Und plötzlich ist Mads dabei. Mads, den er bis gestern so konsequent verdrängen wollte.

Die drei Ziegen, allen voran das Baby, laufen sofort auf das Gatter zu, als sie bemerken, dass Emil sie besuchen kommt. Vielleicht hat Bole recht, vielleicht gibt er ihnen wirklich zu viele Leckerlis... Macht aber einen guten Eindruck auf Mads. Er lacht und mustert ihn von oben bis unten.

„Sie mögen dich, oder?“  
„Klar.“  
„Kann ich verstehen.“

Mads grinst immer noch, er klingt immer noch locker. Nichtsdestotrotz macht Emils Magen einen Lupfer.  
Schnell mit den Ziegen ablenken.

„Also, das sind sie, die Ziegen.“  
„Haben sie auch Namen?“

Gut, wenn Mads schon so direkt ist, dann muss er jetzt auch nichts verheimlichen. Seit Mads' Ankunft haben sie die Befangenheit ganz langsam abgebaut, jetzt sind sie offensichtlich an dem Punkt angekommen, an dem sie sich mit ihren Sprüchen und Bemerkungen kaum noch zurückhalten.

„Ja. Die größte ist Helene I, die mittlere Helene II und...“

Direkt sein. Soll er wirklich?  
Das Ziegenbaby hat zwei Namen. Bole hat es sofort auf den Namen Helene III getauft. Aber Emil hatte einen anderen Namen im Kopf. Wer weiß, vielleicht hätte Bole auch auf seinen Vorschlag gehört. Dazu hätte er allerdings den Mut haben müssen, ihn auszusprechen. So blieb es sein geheimer Name für den Ziegennachwuchs.  
Bis jetzt.

„Mads.“  
„Du...“

Wow. Mads wird tatsächlich etwas rot. Hätte er ja nicht gedacht, dass ihm das so nahe geht.

„Du hast eine Ziege nach mir benannt? Oder... Hieß sie schon so?“  
„Sie hatte keinen Namen. Ich war als einziger dabei, als sie auf die Welt kam. Und...“

Emil sieht zu den Ziegen hinüber, nur, um Mads' bohrendem Blick auszuweichen. Wenn er das jetzt ausgesprochen hat, muss er sich wieder etwas einbremsen – sonst gibt er zu viel preis.

„Ich konnte nicht die ganze Zeit so tun, als müsste ich nicht an dich denken.“

Zum Glück merkt Mads, dass weitere Fragen dazu zu weit gehen würden. Er wechselt ganz galant das Thema.

„Torsten hat erzählt, dass du dich mit den Aufgaben auf einem Bauernhof echt gut auskennst.“

Nun ist Emil derjenige, der errötet. Ist das wirklich so auffällig? Er hat mal hier, mal dort, etwas aufgeschnappt und wendet das so gut an, wie er kann.  
Das hat Mads wahrscheinlich heute Früh erfahren. Während er mit Bole die Ziegen versorgt hat, haben Mads und Torsten das Frühstück hergerichtet. Mads hatte Schonfrist, weil er ihr Gast ist, Torsten hat allgemein Schonfrist. Bole ist, was das angeht, extrem fürsorglich – sobald er das Gefühl hat, dass Torsten sein frisch genesenes Bein zu sehr belastet, bringt er ihn mit allen ihm möglichen Mitteln und Wegen dazu, sich zu schonen.

Diesmal ist Mads nicht so rücksichtsvoll. Er legt den Finger mitten in die Wunde.

„Aber er hat auch gesagt, dass einiges wohl eher typisch für einen Bauernhof mit Kühen war.“

Kann er noch roter werden? Sieht ganz danach aus.  
Torsten und Mads haben das richtig erkannt. Seine Kenntnisse hat er wirklich größtenteils aus Hobro. Auch wenn es ihn an ihre gemeinsame Zeit erinnert hat, hat er das, was er dort gelernt hat, übernommen – teil unbewusst, teils um Bole die Erklärung zu etwas, das er schon weiß, zu ersparen.

„Ich hatte einen guten Lehrer.“

Das war jetzt wirklich der Notausgang. Und dass er ihn gefunden hat, muss er dazu nutzen, um in sichereres Gewässer zu steuern.  
Andererseits... Sicher? Darüber sind sie hinweg. Sie nähern sich langsam den tiefgründigeren Fragen an, die die ganze Zeit über ihnen schweben. Da kann er genauso gut endlich mal mitten hinein steuern.

„Warum bist du hierher gekommen?“  
„Torsten. Torsten hat meine Telefonnummer im Internet herausgesucht, mich angerufen und gesagt, ich soll, wenn es auch nur irgendwie möglich ist, an deinem Geburtstag zu Besuch kommen.“

Schweigen. Sie lehnen am Gatter und beobachten die Ziegen, die spielerisch um die Karotte, die Emil ihnen hineingeworfen hat, kämpfen.  
Das klingt so, als wäre Mads' Besuch nicht besonders prickelnd. Von beiden Seiten aus. Doch zumindest was ihn angeht, kann Emil ganz sicher sagen, dass dem nicht so ist. Und auch Mads macht nicht den Eindruck, als wäre er gegen seinen Willen hier.

Mads ist ebenfalls bewusst, dass ihr letzter Wortwechsel irgendwie falsch klang. Nach einer etwas längeren Denkpause spricht er weiter.

„Ich habe echt an das geglaubt, was wir beschlossen haben. Also, dass es besser ist, wenn wir uns nicht mehr sehen. Aber ohne dich... Es war echt scheiße. Ich habe dich tierisch vermisst und das wurde immer schlimmer. Irgendwann habe ich auch daran gedacht, unsere Regelung in den Wind zu schießen und Kontakt zu dir aufzunehmen, aber ich dachte mir, dass du vielleicht zufrieden bist damit, wie es nun ist.“

Emil muss schlucken. Das kommt ihm wahnsinnig bekannt vor...  
Unglaublich zu hören, dass es Mads genauso ging wie ihm.

„Ich habe natürlich gehofft, dass dem nicht so ist. Aber den Mut, mich darauf zu verlassen, hatte ich nicht. Und dann hat Torsten angerufen.“  
„Er hat mich durchschaut? Oder Bole?“  
„Neee, schon Torsten. Er hat gesagt, dass Bole dir glaubt, wenn du sagst, dass es zwar weh tut, aber sein muss.“

Der Buschfunk zwischen Deutschland und Dänemark hat ja hervorragend funktioniert. Gibt es irgendetwas, das die deutschen Turteltäubchen nicht ausgeplaudert haben?

„Torsten dagegen war der Meinung, dass du zu sehr unter dieser Entscheidung leidest und dass du... Dass du mich brauchst. Wenn auch nur mal kurz. Zumindest mal wiedersehen... Erst als er gesagt hat, dass du mich vermisst, war ich mir sicher, dass ich es wagen kann, unsere Entscheidung zu ignorieren.“

Torsten hat recht behalten. So sehr er sich auch dagegen gesträubt hat – er hat es wirklich gebraucht, Mads zu sehen. Seit Mads hier am Hof ist... ist es, als wäre etwas gerade gerückt.  
Jetzt erst recht. Jetzt, wo er weiß, dass Mads genauso damit gekämpft hat wie er.

Mads hat noch Gefühle für ihn. Mads liebt ihn noch.  
Die Erkenntnis kommt überraschend. Nicht unbedingt unvorhersehbar – ihr Beisammensein und erst recht ihr Gespräch gerade hat immer mehr klar gemacht, dass dies der Fall ist. Doch als es Emil so richtig bewusst wird...  
Es ist wie ein Schlag in den Magen. Ein irgendwie angenehmer Schlag in den Magen.

Und jetzt?  
Die Ziegen. Deshalb sind sie hier. Passenderweise sorgt auch gleich Helene II für einen reibungslosen Übergang. Während ihr Kind und Helene I die Karotte in eine Ecke gezerrt haben und sich darüber hermachen, baut sie sich vor dem Gatter zu ihrer ganzen Größe auf und sieht ihn vorwurfsvoll an.  
Aus seiner Hosentasche holt er die zweite Karotte und drückt sie Mads in die Hand. Dann nickt er zu der kleinen unzufriedenen Ziege.

„Sie will ein eigenes Leckerli.“  
„Und das bekommt sie einfach so?“

Selbst wenn Mads nicht lacht, lacht sein Gesicht. Auch wenn er ruhig ist, sieht man ihm das Lachen an. An seinen Augenwinkeln bilden sich kleine Falten...  
Zeichen, die einem auffallen, wenn man sehr viel Zeit miteinander verbracht hat.

„Ja. Jede ausgewachsene Ziege bekommt eine Karotte. Das Baby darf ein bisschen mitfressen.“  
„Wenn du das sagst...“

Mit diesen Worten beugt Mads sich über den Zaun und hält Helene II die Karotte vor die Nase. Sie quittiert das mit einem zufriedenen Meckern, bevor sie ihm das Gemüse aus der Hand schnappt.  
So, damit hätte Mads schon einmal einen guten ersten Eindruck bei der Mutterziege hinterlassen. Das ist ihm auch bewusst – er sieht ziemlich stolz aus.

Und... Verdammt, er würde ihn am liebsten einfach küssen. Nach seinen Worten und mit diesem Gesichtsausdruck und mit dem Knistern zwischen ihnen...  
Ablenkung, er braucht Ablenkung. Hey, ist er nicht hierher gekommen, um Mads etwas zu zeigen?

„Guck, da drüben hängt die Raufe. Sie ist fast leer – wenn noch ein bisschen übrig ist, ist es okay. Also haben wir sie heute Früh richtig gefüttert.“  
„Hat man das nicht irgendwann im Gefühl?“  
„Vielleicht schon. Wir haben mal nur noch jeden zweiten Tag nachgeschaut... Aber dann kam das Baby auf die Welt und seitdem kann man das nicht mehr einschätzen. Das Kleine isst jeden Tag mehr und bei Helene II – der Mutter – wissen wir noch nicht genau, was sie nun will.“

Wieder wandert sein Blick zu Mads' Lippen. Sie haben sich beide wieder aufgerichtet, ihre Aufmerksamkeit liegt nicht mehr bei den Ziegen.  
Was kann er noch erzählen?

„Erledigt sich aber demnächst. Wir-“

Was ist Mads jetzt? Ist er immer noch sein Exfreund?  
War er überhaupt jemals so richtig sein Exfreund?

Er räuspert sich, versucht, seinen Satz wieder aufzugreifen.

„Sie kommen jetzt dann auf die Weide. Wir hatten sie-“

Egal. Alles egal. Nur mal ganz kurz...  
Emil kann sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er beugt sich nach vorne, seine Lippen streifen für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde die von Mads.

Wo war er?

„Wir haben sie schon einmal auf die Weide gelassen, aber mit Helene II und dem Baby sind wir noch ein bisschen vorsichtig und Helene I -“

Ob Mads ihm überhaupt zuhört, weiß er nicht. Nicht einmal er selbst kann noch seinen Worten folgen.  
Noch einmal. Bitte.  
Wieder kommt er Mads entgegen, diesmal kommt die Berührung einem Kuss schon näher. Ihre Lippen bleiben aufeinander liegen. Nicht lange, aber mehr als das gerade eben.

„Helene I will auch nicht alleine draußen sein. Also...“

Nein, Mads hört ihn wirklich nicht zu. Er starrt ihn an, mit halb geöffnetem Mund und Emils Herz rutscht in seine Hose. Mindestens.  
Mads ist überrumpelt. Mads lässt sich von seinen Halbküssen überrumpeln. Er ist Mads nicht egal, überhaupt nicht egal.

Dann...  
Emil atmet tief durch, bevor er seine Hände in Mads' Nacken legt. Noch ein kleiner Schritt, dann steht er direkt vor ihm. Er muss sich jetzt nicht mehr vorbeugen, wenn er ihn küssen wollen würde.  
Wenn er ihn küsst. Wenn er ihn einfach küsst.

Wieder ein Kuss.  
Endlich ein Kuss.

Mads' Arme schlingen sich um ihn, er zieht ihn ganz nah an sich, ihre Lippen pressen sich gegeneinander, öffnen sich langsam. Sämtliche Ideen à la „Wir brauchen Abstand“ sind im Moment meilenweit entfernt.

Seine Hand rutscht nach oben, krallt sich in die Haare an Mads' Hinterkopf. Er hat es vermisst, das alles hier, die Nähe, Mads, ihre Küsse, Mads, Mads, Mads. Und jetzt – jetzt hat er es endlich wieder. Kein Beschluss der Welt ist es wert, freiwillig darauf zu verzichten. Auf all diese Gefühle, auf das Gefühl, wieder am richtigen Fleck zu sein, das zu haben, was er braucht – auf Mads. Er braucht ihn, seine Nähe, mehr als das – seine Intimität, diese Nähe, die nur sie beide haben, einfach seine Küsse, von ihm gehalten zu werden, ihn zu küssen, ihn zu spüren.  
Stück für Stück drängt er Mads nach hinten, bis sie an der Wand des Stalls angekommen sind. Jetzt kann er sich ohne Bedenken gegen ihn lehnen – und damit auch das Denken wieder ausschalten.

Es gibt nichts, worüber er jetzt nachdenken muss. Im Moment zählt nur Mads. Mads in seinen Armen, Mads Lippen, die an seinen zupfen, Mads' Atem, der sich mit seinem eigenen vermengt.  
Und nicht nur im Moment. Er braucht das, er will das – er will das nie wieder aufgeben.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösen und Emil seine Stirn gegen die von Mads lehnt, spricht Mads das aus, was die logische Konsequenz daraus ist.

„Emil, wir schaffen das, okay? Wir... Ich will wieder eine Beziehung mit dir und wenn es eine Fernbeziehung sein muss, dann ist das auch okay – Hauptsache, eine Beziehung.“

Emils Hände gleiten über seinen Rücken nach unten, er greift nach seinen Händen. So gut es geht mit seiner momentanen Körperhaltung, nickt er.  
Seine Stimme ist kratzig, als er darauf antwortet.

„Ja. Wir schaffen das. Hat ja auch geklappt, als ich zu meiner Familie gefahren bin.“  
„Genau. Dafür gibt es Skype und so etwas... Und wenn wir uns treffen können, dann...“

Sein Griff festigt sich, sein Herz schlägt schnell. Diese Worte...  
Sie klingen so klein und bedeuten die Welt.

Er bekommt Mads zurück.

~*~*~


	23. Emil ist angekommen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Hier ist er, der Epilog.  
> Ich möchte mich ganz herzlich bei allen bedanken, die mitgelesen, sich zu Wort gemeldet und favorisiert haben! Ich fand es sehr schön, euch den Bauernhof und seine Bewohner zeigen zu dürfen ♥
> 
> Danke! ♥

Emil ist angekommen.

Dass er einen Weg sucht, war Emil nicht wirklich bewusst. Erst, als er auf der Zielgeraden war, wurde ihm klar, worauf er zusteuert.  
Und nun hat er es erreicht.

~*~*~

Der Kies knarzt unter Emils Turnschuhen. Er läuft über den Hof, Schritt für Schritt, und jeder einzelne Schritt wird von diesem Geräusch begleitet.

Emil ist wieder zuhause. So richtig zuhause. Dort, wo er hingehört.  
Er kennt jede Ecke hier. Da drüben, zwischen Stall und Wohnhaus, hat sich einmal eine Kuh versteckt, die aus dem Stall ausgerissen ist, gegen das große Tor im höchsten Gebäude ist Mads einmal gefahren, als er den Traktor aus dem Geräteschuppen und aufs Feld steuern wollte, vor der Haustüre ist der Kies etwas dunkler, weil dort einmal Öl aus Emils Auto ausgelaufen ist... So viele Erinnerungen befinden sich hier.  
Er ist hier zuhause.

Und er kennt nicht nur den Hof. Auch den Mann, der jetzt aus dem Wohnhaus herauskommt, kennt er, mit allen Ecken und Kanten und in allen Stimmungslagen.  
Seine Mundwinkel heben sich, er wird automatisch etwas schneller.

Endlich wieder zuhause.

Eigentlich wollte Emil die Sommerpause dazu nutzen, zu seiner Familie zu fahren. Besonders lange hat er eh nicht frei, er wurde für die U21-Nationalmannschaft nominiert. Aber wenigstens die paar Tage...  
Doch dann kam ihm etwas dazwischen und er warf die Planung kurzerhand über Bord.

Sein Freund. Der Mann, der endlich wieder sein Freund ist.

Seit gut zwei Wochen führen sie wieder eine Beziehung. Seit Mads abreisen musste, nur noch eine Fernbeziehung, aber wie sie schon bei seinem Besuch festgestellt haben, ist das um Welten besser als ihre Trennung. Natürlich vermissen sie sich, natürlich wäre es schöner, wenn sie am gleichen Ort wären, aber verglichen mit dem, was sie seit Emils Wechsel versucht haben, ist es ein Traum.  
Und da Emil jetzt endlich frei hat, muss er die Zeit gleich nutzen und seinen Freund besuchen.

Wird kein Urlaub hier, das ist ihm bewusst. Als vollwertiger – wenn auch nicht permanenter – Bewohner des Bauernhofs muss er mit anpacken. Die Heuernte steht bevor, darauf hat Mads ihn schon hingewiesen.  
Stellt er sich nicht besonders schlimm vor. Ein bisschen mit dem Traktor fahren, dann das duftende Gras... Und Mads. Ganz wichtig. Mads ist an seiner Seite.

Auch seine Ex-Mannschaft wird er sich wieder ansehen. Er ist offiziell zu ihrem Mannschaftsabend auf der GoKart-Bahn eingeladen und das nächste Spiel wird er sich im Stadion ansehen. Nach monatelanger Hobro-Abstinenz und ein paar Spielen via Internet freut er sich schon richtig darauf, die Mannschaft live spielen zu sehen.  
Dieses Spiel wird er nicht alleine sehen. Mads ist verletzt und steht deshalb nicht im Kader. Das bedeutet, dass sie gemeinsam auf der Tribüne sitzen werden.

Welch Ironie des Schicksals. Mads steht kurz davor, seinen Vertrag zu verlängern – nach ihren ersten gemeinsamen Tagen zurück auf dem Hof wird er seine Unterschrift setzen -, hat im Zuge dieser Entscheidung beschlossen, ab nächstem Schuljahr nicht mehr an seiner Schule zu unterrichten und ausgerechnet dann, wo er so intensiv darauf hinarbeitet, seine Zeit hauptsächlich in Fußball zu investieren, fällt er aus.

Emil beschwert sich nicht darüber. Natürlich hätte er Mads gerne wieder spielen gesehen, aber er freut sich auch sehr darauf, mit ihm zusammen das Spiel zu sehen.

Und danach...  
Nationalmannschaft. Seine Spiele für die U21. Training, Testspiele, EM... Ein voller Zeitplan.  
Ein voller Zeitplan, in den sich auch Mads geschmuggelt hat. Er wird seine Spiele schauen, hat er ihm versprochen. 'Mit großem Fan-Plakat'.

Mads ist für ihn da. Und dieses Wissen tut ihm unglaublich gut.

Vor fast vier Monaten haben sie eine Entscheidung getroffen, die ihnen die darauffolgende Zeit zu einem kleinen Albtraum gemacht haben. Doch dann haben sie das Ruder herumgerissen.

„Herzlich willkommen zurück, Emil.“

Mads ist bei ihm angekommen, kurz bleibt er vor ihm stehen und mustert ihn von oben bis unten, dann zieht er ihn in eine sehr feste Umarmung. Emil drückt zurück, sein Gesicht presst er gegen Mads' Schulter.

Er ist wieder zuhause.


End file.
